Crush
by Segniter
Summary: Après avoir passé dix-sept ans dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, Vanitas est réveillé par Maléfique lors d'une guerre opposant une nouvelle fois l'ombre à la lumière. Refusant de la servir, il s'enfuit et tombe malencontreusement dans le camp adverse et est fait prisonnier. Les préjugés sont revus et les identités discutées.
1. Arc I (would it matter) chapitre 1

**Auteur :** L'abrutie qui n'est jamais capable de commencer son roman original et qui se lance dans des projets de plus de 30,000 mots alors qu'elle voulait juste écrire un one-shot.

**Rating :** T. Si vous voulez des papillons, vous les aurez. Grillés avec du sang sur les côtés et de la moutarde pour les manger.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas KH, je crois que c'est évident.

**Pairing :** Je pense que me connaissant la question ne se pose même plus.

**Résumé :** Après avoir passé dix-sept ans dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, Vanitas est réveillé par Maléfique lors d'une guerre opposant une nouvelle fois l'ombre à la lumière. Refusant de la servir, il s'enfuit et tombe malencontreusement dans le camp adverse et est fait prisonnier. Les préjugés sont revus et les identités discutées.

**NDLA :** Je blâme mon imagination un peu trop ardente et mon amour inconditionnel des univers apocalyptiques, du fait de faire souffrir Van', et du time-travel.

Chaque 'arc' est découpé en chapitres pour éviter des textes trop longs : il y a en tout quatre arcs. Chapitre chapitre contient trois à quatre parties.

Chaque arc possède une playlist préparée spécialement pour, avec une citation de la chanson ayant donné son titre à l'arc au début de la dernière partie, et une citation de CrushCrushCrush de Paramore pour compléter l'arc.

Je préviens d'une chose : si certes il s'agit d'un univers un peu apocalyptique et glauque, l'aspect sur lequel je travaille n'est pas vraiment la guerre en elle-même, mais plutôt les interactions, les changements dans le comportement des personnages. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop compliqué pour un début. C'est raté, apparemment.

**Playlist de ce chapitre :** Somewhere I Belong (Linkin Park), What lies beneath (Breaking Benjamin), Breaking the habit (Linkin Park), The phoenix : sped up version (Fall out boy) et la chanson de l'arc : Would it matter de Skillet.

**{-}**

_Nothing to lose (Rien à perdre)  
Just stuck hollow and alone (Juste coincé, vide et seul)  
And the fault is my own (Et la faute est mienne)  
And the fault is my own (Et la faute est mienne)_

**Linkin Park - Somewhere i belong.**

Mourir n'était pas la sensation la plus agréable, loin de là, mais il avait passé tellement de temps à souffrir que la destruction quasi-complète de son cœur ne fut qu'un pincement pour lui. Il se souvenait avoir perdu la X-Blade, avoir été vaincu par cette peste de Ventus, avoir échoué face la seule et unique mission de sa pathétique petite vie, avoir été détruit de l'intérieur et avoir disparu dans les plus profondes abysses des ténèbres. Il avait pu éviter la fin de son existence en cachant une partie de lui-même dans l'ombre, bien loin de la lumière et du jugement de Ventus, bien loin de cette maudite guerre des keyblades qui l'avait vu naître et mourir. Lorsque l'arme du blond l'avait achevé, la partie encore consciente de son cœur corrompu avait rejoint celle cachée dans les ténèbres. Durant toutes ces années, il n'avait été qu'une ombre dans un océan noir, invisible et condamnée à survivre. Oh, l'ironie de la chose avait été magnifique : alors qu'il avait réussi à sauver sa peau en se cachant et en se dissimulant, il avait lui-même scellé la porte de sortie. Il essaya longtemps, longtemps de sortir et de se libérer, mais ses propres chaînes le maintenaient, le brûlant* rien qu'au toucher. Il voulait vivre, il voulait sentir l'air contre sa peau, l'eau contre son corps, entendre les sons, mais il dû se contenter du silence pendant dix-sept longues années.

Toutefois, il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait plus conscience du temps, et chaque seconde aurait pu être une année, chaque minute une heure et chaque heure une seconde. Dans les ombres les plus profondes, seul le silence régnait en maître incontesté et le temps ne s'écoulait plus. Comme seul mouvement, il n'y avait que ceux qui tentaient naïvement de s'en sortir, il n'y avait que les plaintes et les geignements désespérés des prisonniers, que la brûlure insupportable des ombres les plus noires contre les siennes. Lui qui était né de l'ombre avait brûlé en enfer, brûlé dans les ténèbres qui lui avaient donné naissance. Brûlé pendant que Ventus dormait, pendant que ce lâche de Ventus se reposait paisiblement dans le cœur d'un gosse. Il avait perdu la raison de nombreuses fois. Il suffisait que le feu s'arrête pour que la peur de son retour le paralyse et le fasse hurler, et il hurlait sans retenue car il n'y a personne pour vous écouter là où il se trouvait. L'enfer est une très bonne comparaison, car il n'y a plus d'apparence là-bas, il n'y a que votre cœur, plus ou moins pourri par l'ombre qui vous mange à petit feu, vous dévore de l'intérieur et même si la souffrance est inimaginable, vous l'acceptez à bras ouvert parce que vous voulez que cela se termine. Il était vivant, mais il attendait la fin avec un tel empressement que la mort s'amusait de lui. Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu pour la faucheuse, et sa folie lui offrait parfois de pouvoir la voir et de l'entendre rire aux éclats face à son sort.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se battait, pourquoi il essayait même, lui, de s'enfuir, d'oublier le goût amer de sa punition. Il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas, ou du moins il le pensait. Qui sait, peut-être que Ven avait eu raison ? _Non_, c'était un mensonge, encore un. Il ne pouvait plus comprendre, plus réfléchir, il voulait juste oublier et disparaître sans un mot. Ne pouvait-il pas être égoïste à nouveau, n'en avait-il pas le droit ? N'était-il pas quelqu'un, lui aussi ? Il avait un nom, cela ne voulait-il donc rien dire ?

Bien sûr que non, il n'était qu'une ombre. Le souvenir des yeux perçants de Ventus lui rappelait à chaque instant qu'il était moins qu'un humain, qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais complet. Ven lui avait refusé son seul souhait, et ce uniquement pour ces ordures d'Aqua et de Terra. N'était-il pas plus important qu'eux ? Il connaissait Ven comme il se connaissait lui-même, il était né de son cœur ! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il les choisisse, le laissant sur la touche et incomplet, supportant seul la douleur de ses nescients, sa santé mentale volant par les fenêtres et le laissant hurlant à chaque seconde.

Chaque coup, chaque brûlure, chaque déchirure, chaque éclair, chaque vague de froid mordant infligés à ses nescients lui revenaient tout aussi rapidement. A l'époque, il pensait cela aussi horrible que la mort : oh qu'il avait tort et qu'il regrettait d'avoir un jour pensé cela. Il regrettait tellement de choses, regrettait d'avoir osé penser que Xehanort ne mentait pas en lui disant que former la X-Blade lui permettrait d'être complet, d'avoir pensé que Ventus l'accepterait, d'avoir pensé qu'enfin il aurait pu avoir ce qui lui revenait de droit. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi était-il né si ce n'était que pour souffrir ?

Il n'avait jamais eu la réponse à cette question, uniquement les cris déchirés de ceux qui souffraient à côté de lui et le silence.

Et puis la douleur s'était arrêtée, soudainement. Plus rien. Il ne crut pas à un miracle : il savait qu'elle reviendrait au moment où il ne s'y attendait pas pour briser encore un peu plus son esprit en morceaux. Patiemment, il attendait que son âme prenne feu, qu'elle implose, qu'elle soit déchirée, qu'elle soit dévorée longuement. Il avait trop de fois fait l'expérience pour être trompé à nouveau. Il ne voulait plus croire : il n'en avait plus la force, plus le courage.

Il se sentit respirer.

Il ne comprit pas du premier coup, si bien qu'il faillit s'asphyxier. Il ne savait plus comment respirer. Pourquoi devait-il respirer ? Il n'en avait pas besoin, ici. Il n'avait pas besoin de jambes, pas besoin de peau, pas besoin de muscles, pas besoin de poumons. Pourquoi sentait-il l'air emplir ses poumons, pourquoi devait-il expirer ? Pourquoi ? Était -ce une nouvelle méthode pour lui faire baisser sa garde ? Allait-il ensuite sombrer avant que les flammes ne le consument encore et encore ?

Il se sentit tomber au sol. Depuis quand y avait-il un sol ? Il sentit ses genoux percuter le sol et il poussa un juron. De là, la réponse vint toute seule : ce genre de douleur n'existait pas de là où il venait. Tomber était impossible. Il ne pouvait qu'être dans le monde réel, mais l'idée même lui paraissait incompréhensible. Même si son esprit lui criait qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion cruelle, il ne pouvait nier la vérité plus longtemps.

Il était vivant. **Vivant.**

Il sentait son corps, chaque muscle, chaque fibre de son être, chaque léger souffle de l'air contre lui, chaque respiration. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas et n'entendait pas. Était-il devenu à la fois sourd et aveugle ? Il l'aurait accepté sans soucis : il avait déjà obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il se fichait du reste, dorénavant. Il aurait pu rester ainsi, dans l'ombre et seul. Il était né dans le froid et l'ombre.

Il entendait des murmures, ou peut-être était-ce plus que cela ? Il se concentra, tentant de trouver la source de cette voix, oubliant les battements de son cœur, le bruit régulier de sa respiration. Il avait passé tant d'années à tenter d'oublier les cris et hurlements qu'écouter était une simple notion. C'était une voix de femme adulte, qui lui faisait étrangement penser à Xehanort, et ce n'était pas un bon signe.

Il était sûr d'avoir ouvert les yeux, mais pourtant il ne voyait rien de plus que le noir. Il écoutait, mais les mots paraissaient dénués de sens. Il essaya de se concentrer, mais son cerveau était très lent et chaque pensée, même la plus simpliste était complexe à déchiffrer.

Il entendit néanmoins les mots « obéir » et « Maléfique », et son cœur tout juste récupéré manqua un battement. Il ne voulait plus obéir : il avait assez courbé le dos face à Xehanort pour obéir à nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se déroulait et ce que l'étrangère lui voulait, mais il savait une seule et unique chose : hors de question de répéter le passé. Il avait assez payé comme ça.

Il fut particulièrement difficile de rassembler les quelques forces qui faisaient tenir son corps épuisé, et surtout de réussir à atteindre ses pouvoirs qui étaient complètement instables. Il apposa ses mains au sol et se concentra, envoyant toutes son énergie pour créer un portail des ténèbres. Il voulait être en sécurité, loin de cette menace oppressante. Il se sentit tomber et les cris outragés, colériques, se firent intenses, proches, avant de disparaître brutalement.

Il tomba sur, ce qui au contact, paraissait être une pierre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux et il perdit connaissance.

Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement chanceux, de toute façon.

{-}

_Don't carry me under (Ne me rends pas responsable)_

_You're the devil in disguise (Tu es le diable déguisé)_

_God sing for the hopeless (Dieu chante pour les sans-espoirs)_

_I'm the one you left behind (Je suis celui que tu as abandonné)_

**Breaking Benjamin – What lies beneath.**

Vanitas n'avait jamais bu de sa vie. Pas une goutte d'alcool, même si cela aurait probablement aidé à oublier ses ennuis, car il n'en avait pas eu le temps et pas la lâcheté. Pour ces raisons, et aussi parce qu'il avait été entraîné personnellement par Xehanort premier du nom, il n'avait jamais vécu la sympathique expérience qu'était se réveiller dans un environnement totalement inconnu. Sa migraine atroce lui donnait l'impression d'abriter une parade dans sa tête, et son corps tout entier était apathique. Il tenta de bouger ses mains, mais sentit bien vite que ses poignets étaient retenus par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. A la sensation, il supposait que c'était une corde. Ne demandez pas comment il savait différencier, il ne valait mieux pas répondre à cette question sous peine de faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs douloureux.

Enfin, ne pouvait pas voir. Si, il pouvait apparemment voir maintenant. Malheureusement pour lui, il était aussi couché sur son ventre, et ses poignets étaient attachés dans son dos. En essayant de voir ce qui le retenait, il gigota comme une truite et finit par tomber de la chose en pierre sur lequel il était couché pour tomber sur le sol qui était tout aussi doux (c'est-à-dire pas du tout). Il grommela une insulte qui n'avait aucun sens et observa un peu plus l'endroit où il était retenu.

Cela ressemblait fortement à une cellule de prison, et c'en était probablement une. Les barreaux étaient tout d'abord un bon indice, le sol glacé aussi, quoique un peu plus propre que le sol où il dormait sous la tutelle de Xehanort, et la décoration quelque peu lugubre n'aidait pas. En réalité, dans cette pièce, sa cellule ne devait pas faire plus de deux mètres carrés. Derrière les barreaux, on voyait un bureau parfaitement normal avec une bibliothèque, une lampe à huile et tout le matériel nécessaire pour dormir (bien que la climatisation ne paraissait pas être une priorité ici). Vanitas supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'une prison temporaire : les barreaux et le 'lit' de pierre paraissaient presque neufs, contrairement au sol. Par conséquent, il supposa qu'il y avait beaucoup de chances pour que ses geôliers le considèrent comme une menace.

Pas étonnant, non plus, lorsque l'on voyait ses habits : il portait encore la tenue dans lequel il était mort, c'est-à-dire dire l'infâme costume que Xehanort lui avait donné. Il espéra tout de fois que ce n'était qu'une simple méfiance, et qu'ils n'avaient pas idée de son identité. Si c'était le cas, s'échapper aurait été plus compliqué.

S'échapper. Il passait sa vie à faire cela. Il avait tenté d'échapper à la douleur, tenté d'échapper à l'équivalent de la damnation, échappé à quiconque l'avait ressuscité pour en faire son petit chien et il se retrouvait maintenant encore une fois prisonnier. Il en aurait rit si sa gorge n'était pas aussi sèche et ne brûlait pas à chaque respiration. C'était tout simplement pathétique.

Après de nombreuses minutes passées à bouger, il réussit à se mettre dos aux barreaux et, avec dextérité, se leva en les attrapant avec ses poignets liés. Il eut du mal, et c'était quelque peu désagréable, mais avec beaucoup d'effort et de calme, y arriva. C'était déjà beaucoup mieux et il pouvait au moins avoir un tant soit peu de dignité.

Il n'essaya même pas d'ouvrir un couloir des ténèbres, sachant qu'il était bien trop faible. La réalité le frappa en pleine figure, mais après le temps passé là-bas, il avait appris à voir le côté le plus positif : au moins, il n'était pas mort. Certes, il risquait de l'être à nouveau dans dans quelques heures, mais pour l'instant, il sentait encore son cœur battre. Il pouvait toujours profiter du fait d'être vivant en attendant, car c'était déjà particulièrement sympathique. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses tout de suite, il alla poser son postérieur sur la pierre où il avait dormi et attendit patiemment. En attendant, il compta les moutons.

« Huit cent cinquante-six, huit cent cinquante-sept, huit cent cinquante-huit... »

La porte qui se trouvait au bout de la pièce, à droite, grinça bruyamment. Dommage : il aurait aimé arriver à neuf cent. Il posa son regard doré sur le nouvel arrivant, et cligna des yeux quelques secondes, désarçonné. La personne qui venait d'entrer lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, si l'on excluait la couleur des cheveux, des yeux et l'air bien plus en forme que l'autre portait. Avoir été ressuscité depuis peu donnait une certaine pâleur à votre teint, il fallait l'avouer. Bien que son cerveau était encore lent à comprendre, il n'eut pas trop de mal à assembler les pièces du puzzle, et le fait que le nouveau venu lui faisait penser à Ventus n'aidait pas.

Voilà donc le type qui avait permis à Ven de rester en vie. _Le responsable de tout cela_, siffla une voix dans sa tête, la même qui lui avait hurlé de suivre Xehanort alors que son but différait du sien.

L'autre ne prononça pas un mot face au regard insistant de Vanitas, comme maître de ses actions. Vu son apparence, il devait s'être passé plus de quinze ans depuis sa mort, et l'idée ne le perturba pas tant que ça. Cela lui assurait d'ailleurs qu'il avait gardé un sens du temps correct pendant un certain temps, du moins jusqu'à la première fois où il était devenu dingue.

_Un habitué de ce genre de cas, donc. Éventuellement un combattant vu l'apparence physique. Ne pose pas de questions immédiatement, a donc plus de réponses que de questions, doit avoir une idée de qui je suis ou est bien trop confiant. Ses traits se froncent lorsqu'il me regarde dans les yeux, possible mauvaise expérience ? Pas d'arme sur lui, donc je ne suis pas considéré comme une menace, ou en tout cas dans l'immédiat. La porte est entrouverte par sécurité, il y a donc sûrement du monde à côté, ou aux étages. N'est donc pas du tout un débutant, ne pas tenter les techniques de manipulation basique, trouver un équilibre entre mensonge et vérité si il pose des questions. Lié à Ventus, cinquante pour cent de chance que ce soit la raison pour laquelle je suis emprisonné. Ventus est peut-être en vie, mais ne pas amener le sujet car il est possible qu'il ne sache rien. Peut-être que je pourrais voir ses ténèbres comme je pouvais voir celles de Ven si je ne suis pas tué dans les quarante-huit heures. Ne me parle pas dans l'immédiat, est donc soit très arrogant et confiant ou veut que je réalise je suis en mauvaise position. _

En somme, tout n'était que supposition, mais les suppositions permettaient de rester en vie, même s'il n'avait pas fait un très bon job sur cette partie (il n'avait que quatre ans à l'époque, c'était donc encore excusable).

« Tu vas continuer à m'ignorer longtemps avant d'ouvrir la bouche ? »

Il savait que l'impatience n'était pas le bon choix en matière de comportement, mais il fallait comprendre qu'il n'avait rien d'un saint et qu'il ne serait jamais un. Question de principe, vous comprenez. Le châtain ne parut pas perturbé d'un poil et planta ses yeux bleus qui ressemblaient bien trop à ceux de Ven dans les siens.

« On sait qui tu es. »

_A utilisé 'on' en toute connaissance de cause, n'accorde pas d'importance à ce que je sache qu'il y a plus de personnes, probablement parce que c'est évident._

« On ?

- Ne t'attends pas à avoir des noms. »

_Pas de surprise sur ce point-là. A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ?_

« En tout cas, sacrée façon de m'accueillir. Je ne m'attendais pas à une fête, certes, mais j'ai jamais aimé les chaînes. »

Utiliser la provocation ou les sens-entendus graveleux était une bonne méthode pour le déstabiliser, apparemment, car l'inconnu leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence caractérisées par un regard très noir de la part de son interlocuteur (qui ne l'impressionnait pas du tout, il en avait vu des pires), il posa sa première question.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Et comment se fait-il que tu sois vivant ? »

_Va directement à la question, est donc tendu malgré le fait qu'il essaye de le cacher. Sait pour Ventus, doit être un maître de la keyblade, même s'il paraît n'avoir que vingt ans. Aucun avantage à mentir, sachant que cela finirait juste par l'énerver un peu plus, et qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être tellement ravi par le fait que je sois vivant. Ne jamais énerver quelqu'un qui vous préférerait six pieds sous terre, cela se finit généralement très mal._

« Aucune idée. » répondit-il avec honnêteté.

Les sourcils du châtain se froncèrent et ses yeux cherchaient à décoder chaque émotion sur son visage, ce qu'il trouvait ridicule parce qu'il n'était pas en train de mentir et prouvait par a plus b qu'il n'était pas vraiment le meilleur qui soit pour analyser les gens, ce qui était une très bonne chose pour lui.

« Vraiment ?

- Très sincèrement, je n'ai aucun avantage à mentir. Je ne sais pas où je suis et tu m'as tout l'air d'être quelqu'un qui préférerait que je sois en train de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. »

Il ne rétorqua pas, ne nia pas et l'observa pendant une longue minute que Vanitas trouvait très ennuyeuse, très agaçante et où il soupira de nombreuses fois.

« C'est quoi, tes derniers souvenirs ?

- Mourir, être vivant mais mort en même temps puis être ramené à la vie avant d'utiliser un couloir des ténèbres sans viser, tout ça pour être assommé par quelque chose.

- Ça, c'était la roche sur laquelle on t'as trouvé et où tu étais en train de saigner. »

Donc il avait eu raison. Il était tombé sur tellement de pierres qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir tort à ce niveau. Xehanort aimait bien l'envoyer contre des rochers, particulièrement parce que la sensation était assez horrible.

« Je suppose que vous m'avez empêché de mourir encore une fois, donc que vous avez une raison pour me garder en vie, qui est ? » dit-il tout à fait naturellement.

Son geôlier hocha la tête.

« Quant tu disais qu'on t'as ramené à la vie, de qui tu parles ?

- C'est une excellente question, mais j'ai utilisé un couloir des ténèbres avant d'en connaître la réponse. Quiconque a pris la peine de récupérer ce qu'il restait de mon cœur ne l'a pas fait par pure gentillesse. »

Son argument était difficilement constable, sachant que l'inconnu paraissait être d'accord avec le fait qu'il ne méritait pas d'être vivant. Cette simple pensée ne fit qu'augmenter la résonance de la petite voix dans sa tête qui, dorénavant, était en train de hurler.

« Comment as-tu pu survivre ? Aqua a détruit ton corps, et Ventus s'est occupé de ton cœur : tu aurais du disparaître. »

Il ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur et arrogant d'étirer ses lèvres en entendant ces mots. _Quelle naïveté,_ pensa-t-il, _d'imaginer qu'il est si facile de se débarrasser de quelqu'un._

« J'avais une carte sous ma manche. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait confiance à Xehanort, alors si jamais il décidait de m'éliminer, j'ai caché une partie de moi-même dans les ténèbres pour que, si jamais j'étais sur le point de disparaître, je puisse rester en vie. Certes, ce n'était pas l'expérience la plus agréable...

_Euphémisme du siècle, en passant. C'était un peu comme s'arracher un bras, le sang en moins._

« Mais lorsque Ventus a fait ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il me restait de conscience et de cœur est parti rejoindre la 'balise', si tu préfères, que j'avais laissée dans les ténèbres. Le truc, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de rame dans ce canot, et que sans corps, impossible de revenir à la vie. Je suppose que la personne qui a reconstitué correctement mon cœur et amené l'essence nécessaire pour qu'un corps se forme devait être assez douée. »

La dernière partie n'était pas qu'une supposition, c'était aussi un petit message subliminal signifiant qu'il savait que le châtain avait une idée de qui était sa 'bienfaitrice', et il aurait apprécié connaître cette information. L'inconnu fut contemplatif, puis, même si on avait l'impression qu'il avait un balai enfoncé dans le derrière, parut satisfait de sa réponse. En tout cas, assez satisfait pour ne pas lui dire qu'il pensait qu'il mentait.

Mentir, il s'y connaissait. Comme tout bon menteur, il savait aussi que si l'on voulait mentir, il fallait déjà gagner la confiance de la personne à qui l'on voulait mentir. C'était le b.a.-ba. Dans son cas, l'idée même de gagner la confiance d'un type dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom et qui paraissait en connaître assez sur lui pour espérer sa mort, bien qu'il ne le disait pas à haute voix, était assez naïf. Il avait toujours été un grand naïf en ce qui concernait ses objectifs, de toute façon. Il suffisait de voir le fiasco produit par sa tentative de créer la X-Blade.

Tout le monde pouvait être un menteur, et tout le monde commençait par se mentir à lui-même. Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, Vanitas, qui n'avait pas tellement que ça envie de patienter pour être jugé, s'agaça de ce mutisme.

« Alors ? Pendaison ? Brûlé à mort ?

- On ne sait pas encore. » répondit le châtain froidement.

Aouch. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on jouait avec le feu : on l'attisait. Se giflant mentalement pour son manque de diplomatie dans un cas où la mort était un résultat probable, il soupira.

Le pire dans tout ça ? Il restait un petit quelque chose de lui là-bas, ce qui voulait dire que la mort finirait par l'y ramener. C'était bien pire que tout. Si cet inconvénient n'existait pas, il se serait probablement suicidé au moment même où il s'était rendu compte du battement de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il était coincé, dans tous les sens du termes. Même la mort lui riait au nez. Pour cette raison, il préférait ne pas préciser ce petit détail. L'idée même d'y retourner bloquait sa respiration dans sa gorge et le laissait pétrifié par la peur dont il se croyait arrogamment maître auparavant.

L'inconnu s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais, impulsivement, Vanitas posa une question qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Et Ventus ? »

L'ébouriffé s'arrêta net et le dévisagea, cherchant à comprendre son intention, apportant un jugement, ce putain de regard de merde que Ventus lui avait donné. Ce putain de regard qui hantait chacune de ses secondes depuis plus de quinze ans. Ce putain de regard qui l'avait amené dans les bras de la faucheuse et là-bas.

Ce putain de regard qui l'avait brisé.

« Vivant. » répondit-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Vanitas ne comprit pas pourquoi cette réponse le laissa glacé par la culpabilité et la peur, ni pourquoi la petite voix dans sa tête ne hurlait plus de rage, et paraissait si silencieuse.

{-}

I don't want to be the one (Je ne veux pas être celui_)_

_The battle always choose (Que le combat choisit toujours)_

_'Cause inside i realize (Parce qu'intérieurement, je réalise)_

_That i'm the one confused. (Que je suis celui qui est confus)_

**Linkin Park – Breaking the habit.**

Il fallut trois jours avant que quelque chose se produise. Trois jours passés à dormir sur une pierre, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de la qualité de ses repas. Tous les soirs, l'ébouriffé lui apportait deux repas assez copieux pour tenir une journée sous l'influence de la « corde » qui aspirait ses forces. Pour lui permettre de manger, ses mains avaient été liées du côté de son ventre après qu'il ait été immobilisé grâce à un sort qui se trouvait être Aimant. Il essaya de nombreuses fois d'ouvrir un couloir des ténèbres, mais ce fut sans succès : il arrivait à peine à rassembler ses forces. La frustration s'accumulait, l'amenant au bord de l'explosion. A chaque seconde, il ne pouvait que penser à ses erreurs, à son sort, au pathétique état dans lequel il était et à quel point il était tombé bas. Là-bas, il avait eu la douleur pour oublier ses problèmes qui ne revenaient le frapper que brièvement lorsque le feu se calmait avant de reprendre des forces. Maintenant, il n'avait que le silence et le sifflement du vent contre la pierre.

Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, vraiment. Il n'avait pas été torturé, ni tué, était nourri. Ce qui lui disait aussi que ses geôliers voulaient encore le garder en vie pour accomplir un certain but, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non. C'était là toute la tragédie de son sort.

Le dernier mot de l'inconnu n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation, en somme. Cette réponse avait amené bien plus de questions que nécessaire, et lui qui avait considéré Ventus comme une peste se rendait dorénavant compte, avec horreur, qu'il se posait tant de questions sur son état de santé. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le détester, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il était né de l'ombre de Ven, après tout. Techniquement, Ventus était sa mère et l'inconnu qui lui ressemblait un peu trop pour sa santé mentale, son père. Xehanort était le scientifique flippant qui s'occupait de l'accouchement. Il grimaça face à l'image mentale et regretta immédiatement d'avoir une tendance à vouloir tout transformer en métaphore. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour la quatrième fois depuis son emprisonnement, toute la frustration qu'il ressentait depuis des années vint à son point culminant. Avoir été entraîné dans des conditions spartiates avait été quelque chose, avoir été rejeté était une autre, avoir du supporter des années et des années de douleur était déjà près de la limite, mais être traité comme un chien avant une euthanasie ? C'était pire que tout. Il plaçait son ego au dessus de tout, même de son sort. Il aurait pu leur briser le cou en quelques minutes, les noyer dans leurs propres ténèbres, les laisser souffrir jusqu'au moment où les tuer deviendrait de la clémence. Oh, qu'il le pouvait. Il connaissait chaque recoin sombre des cœurs humains. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, et la frustration s'emmagasinait.

Lorsque le plat fut posé dans sa cellule, il vola en l'air. Un nescient était apparu juste en dessous et l'avait jeté brutalement. Vanitas écarquilla les yeux, surpris et ne comprenant plus vraiment ce qui était en train de se produire. L'ébouriffé fit apparaître sa keyblade par sécurité, mais ne tenta pas de détruire la créature qui se contentait de lui hisser dessus. Une deuxième apparut bien vite, et Vanitas dû se concentrer pour éviter qu'elles se multiplient : sa situation était déjà assez horrible comme ça, alors autant ne pas encore compliquer les choses.

Il s'en suivit un long moment de tension, où Vanitas n'osa pas bouger un doigt et où il s'attendit presque à être annihilé sans autre forme de procès. Il sentait le lourd regard du sauveur de Ventus sur lui, comme si un conflit interne se déroulait dans cet esprit dont il n'avait pas encore compris le fonctionnement. Il serra les dents et poussa un long soupir exaspéré face aux deux nescients qui grognaient face à l'inconnu, signe de son extrême méfiance et de sa colère, bien que, et la métaphore était faible, pathétique et irréfutable. Il inspira longuement, tentant de retrouver cette fameuse sensation qu'il avait maintenant presque oubliée. Chaque respiration parut plus longue que la dernière, chaque expiration plus contrôlée et maîtrisée que l'autre. Très vite, les nescients gémirent et, sans toutefois contester, se rassemblèrent autour de Vanitas et fusionnèrent avec lui, retournant dans leur place d'origine.

Il ouvrit les yeux, soutint le regard de l'autre avec un certain calme qui rappelait fortement une fierté mal placée. S'il mourait, autant que ce soit dans la dignité, non pas comme la dernière fois où il avait été plus que pitoyable. La chose aurait été ironique, aussi. Tué par le « successeur » de Ventus. L'histoire se serait répétée dans un cercle parfait, un cercle _complet_. Il aimait bien les cercles complets : les siens avaient tendance à le laisser aux portes de la mort.

Qu'attendait-il, vraiment ? Était-ce la rédemption, l'oubli ou le pardon ? Il avait tant de questions mais si peu de réponses qu'il en oubliait même les questions. Il en oubliait son but, et il n'avait jamais été le genre à écouter sa conscience, probablement parce qu'elle lui hurlait de tuer ceux qui le dérangeaient. Il suffisait de voir à quel point l'existence même d'Aqua avait été insupportable à ses yeux, tout cela parce qu'elle était une diversion pour Ventus, parce que le blond ne concentrait pas son attention sur lui et lui seul.

Il attendit, et attendit. Puis le châtain remonta sa manche et en dessous se trouvait un tatouage en forme de couronne sur lequel il pressa sa main. Une lumière blanche émana du tatouage et Vanitas dû baisser son regard pour ne pas être ébloui. Il supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'un sort, d'un rituel. Il n'était pas si habitué que ça aux sorts ne nécessitant pas d'armes pour les utiliser. Xehanort les avait vu comme inutiles et pour les insectes qui ne pouvaient pas porter de keyblade. Il avait passé plus d'années à s'entraîner à l'art du combat plutôt qu'à étudier les sorts, qui pour lui se résumaient à l'invocation des nescients et d'ombres. Peu de chose, en sorte, mais c'était bien suffisant pour son « but ».

Son « but » était un mensonge à la con, plutôt. Un but qu'il avait suivi comme le dernier des abrutis, espérant stupidement qu'en forgeant la X-Blade, il pourrait _être_ complet et non pas une abomination. Voilà où cela l'avait amené. Ah.

En une minute à peine, des pas se firent entendre et il surveilla la porte avec inquiétude, ressentant, ressentant... Il sentait. Sentait les ténèbres de Xehanort, leur odeur indéfinissable. Un nouvel inconnu entra dans la cellule et le cœur de Vanitas faillit s'arrêter sous le choc. Ça y est, il pouvait voir, mais vraiment voir. Il pouvait enfin voir les ténèbres dans le cœur des gens, à nouveau.

Le cœur de l'argenté était couvert d'une fine couche de lumière, mais il était entouré de ténèbres opaques et qui paraissaient s'acharner sur la barrière. Il n'y avait pas de balance, et à l'inverse de Vanitas qui avait accepté l'ombre dans son cœur comme inévitable, comme ce qu'il était, ce nouvel arrivant était borné à les garder de côté, sans toutefois cherché à les supprimer totalement, comme s'il les tolérait sans les accepter. Il ressemblait en cet aspect, étrangement à Terra et il n'aurait pas été surpris si on lui avait révélé qu'il était relié à lui. L'ébouriffé murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du plus grand que Vanitas ne pouvait pas entendre, à son grand regret. Bordel de merde, ce qu'il aurait donné pour avoir ses forces entières à l'instant, mais cela n'arriverait probablement qu'après une semaine entière de repos SANS 'corde magique' (excusez-le du terme enfantin, mais il n'avait pas de mot pour définir cela). Toutefois, en faisant attention, il arriva à entendre le châtain prononcer le mot 'Riku', ce qui était sûrement le nom de l'argenté.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation où il vit un peu de tout, des regards noirs aux sourires amusés, 'Riku' s'approcha de sa cellule, l'ouvrit et lui montra la sortie. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était bien trop faible pour tenter de s'échapper, et se contenta d'obéir en ne se privant pas de le fusiller du regard. Il avança sans un mot, et découvrit pour la première fois le paysage derrière sa cellule, et comme il l'avait supposé, il était à l'étage inférieur. Le châtain se trouvait devant lui pendant que Riku surveillait l'arrière, et Vanitas était persuadé qu'il attendait la moindre excuse pour se débarrasser de lui. Il n'allait pas le blâmer, c'était le seul comportement responsable à avoir.

« C'est pour un anniversaire surprise ? »

Il n'avait, évidemment, pas pu s'empêcher de la ramener. Personne ne lui répondit et le brun considérait cela comme une bonne chose, car il ne préférait pas imager ce qui l'attendait au bout de ce maudit escalier. Une fois sortis, ils se trouvèrent dans un grand hall qu'il connaissait très bien. Plus que bien même.

Ils étaient dans la contrée du départ, dirigée par Eraqus (il se fichait quelque peu des titres, si vous n'aviez pas remarqué). Sa première pensée fut _merde, je suis foutu. _C'était une réaction tout à fait compréhensible. Des porteurs de keyblade armés se trouvaient à l'arrière, et après un signe donné par le châtain, ils s'inclinèrent et quittèrent le grand hall, ce qui confirma les soupçons de Vanitas quant à son titre.

Après une dizaine de mètres, il constata que quatre personnes étaient en train d'attendre. Eux ne portait pas d'armures, et le brun n'arriva pas à en tirer de conclusion précise. Son regard se figea sur un, précisément, et il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, avant de soupirer. Non, ce n'était pas Ventus. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, certes, mais les détails qui différaient étaient nombreux : ses sourcils étaient plus foncés et il était entouré de trop d'ombre (bien que ce n'était que relativement superflu) pour être lui. La copie soutint son regard et Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel. Personne ne parut surpris par son propre étonnement. Évidemment_, ils savent tous._ Les trois autres étaient des femmes, et le brun constata qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes énormément. Deux d'entre elles, en particulier, étaient plus dénuées de ténèbres que les autres.

La première, une rousse aux yeux bleus, rayonnait de confiance et de lumière, au pont où il trouvait cela dégoûtant. Comprenez-le un peu, c'était pour lui l'équivalent d'un être fait entièrement de ténèbres pour un être de la lumière. La seconde était déjà moins lumineuse, aux cheveux blonds. Elle paraissait avoir moins confiance en elle-même, mais dégageait une aura de paix et de sérénité qui était tout aussi agaçante. C'était la plus frêle de tous et probablement une des seules à ne pas être une combattante, au vu de sa silhouette. La troisième était déjà plus supportable au niveau lumière, et l'observait avec attention. Il crut voir le visage de Ventus durant un instant, mais ce ne fut probablement qu'une hallucination. Celle-ci avait des cheveux noirs et courts comme les plumes d'un corbeau. En somme, il n'y avait que peu de différences entre elles. Ils portaient tous un regard plein de jugement qui l'agaçait fortement. Pas de Ventus en vue, et il n'arriva pas à départager le soulagement de la déception. Tout cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Être confus était être faible et il ne voulait plus l'être.

« Un peu d'explication ? Non pas que je me pose des questions, mais si. »

Ils se regardèrent tous, et celui qui s'était occupé de lui ramener de quoi se nourrir pendant les trois derniers jours alla se placer près de la rousse. _Probablement les leaders._

« Je suis Sora. C'est moi qui ait...

- Récupéré le cœur de Ventus lorsque Xehanort a fait joujou avec son cœur, oui, j'avais deviné. Et qui a probablement sauvé Ventus après qu'il se soit suicidé. Merci pour le visage, en passant. »

Le châtain parut surpris, mais modérément. Bizarre. Son sarcasme et son acidité avait tendance à rendre les plus calmes fous de rage.

« Suicidé ? Tu as tenté de forger la X-Blade et...

- J'étais l'apprenti de Xehanort, je n'ai hésité à essayer de tuer Aqua et Mickey, j'ai forcé Ven à accepter de me rejoindre, je connais la suite. J'ai eu... Combien de temps, déjà, depuis ma mort ?

- Dix-sept ans, répondit-il en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Voilà, dix-sept ans passés à réfléchir. Vous voulez mes excuses ou vous avez une raison pour ne pas m'avoir laissé crever sur une pierre ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la rousse à ses côtés qui répondit.

« Nous avons une proposition à te faire. » dit-elle d'une voix posée qu'il trouvait particulièrement convaincante, en tout cas dans l'esprit de faire croire qu'elle était parfaitement à l'aise.

Il leva un sourcil.

« Du genre 'la corde ou la hache ?'

- Non. De coopérer. »

Vanitas cligna des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Pardon ?

- Nous sommes en guerre. » répondit Riku.

Ceci expliquait cela, en effet. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi toutes ces personnes dégageaient une aura de guerrier aguerri. Et par guerre...

« Je suppose que par 'guerre', vous voulez dire 'guerre des keyblades' ?

- Non. Il s'agit 'simplement' de Maléfique. La guerre des keyblades, c'était il y a quatre ans. » expliqua l'argenté.

Maléfique, Maléfique... Ah. Il s'en souvenait vaguement : n'était-ce pas celle qui avait voulu rassemblé les sept princesses de cœur suite à ce que lui avait dit Xehanort ? Son ancien maître lui avait vaguement parlé d'elle, lui disant qu'il lui avait fait cette confidence pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille et occupe Terra, tout en s'assurant pour le moment qu'elle ne lui causerait aucun tort. Il avait retenu le nom, mais le temps l'avait quelque peu effacé de sa mémoire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était probable que ce soit elle qui l'ait ramené à la vie. Cela paraissait logique : elle en avait probablement le pouvoir, depuis le temps. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. La dernière partie avait définitivement titillé son intérêt.

« D'accord. Commencez du début, et allez-y sur les détails. »

S'en suivit vingt minutes d'explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant, en excluant la guerre actuelle. Apparemment, cette Maléfique avait déjà tenté de réaliser son projet il y a sept ans, et avait été stoppée par Sora et deux autres zigotos. Vanitas pensait que Riku avait du en faire parti, parce qu'une vague de culpabilité s'afficha autour de son cœur lorsque Kairi énonça les faits. Deux ans plus tard, ils s'étaient débarrassés de son ancien maître (il avait par ailleurs rigolé) et avaient stoppé la guerre des keyblades. Lorsque le nom d'Aqua, de Terra et de Ventus furent prononcés, il prit la parole.

« Et eux, où sont-ils? »

Le regard bleu de Sora se posa sur lui et il y vit de la colère.

« Morts. »

Vanitas grimaça. Il essaya de se convaincre que la sensation dans sa poitrine n'était pas de la culpabilité.

« Terra était irrécupérable, et a 'implosé' à l'intérieur du cœur de Xehanort pour nous laisser une ouverture. Aqua est morte en sauvant Ventus. »

Il fit mine de ne pas s'y intéresser.

« Et donc ? Quel rapport avec cette guerre ? »

Le châtain serra les dents et répondit.

« Pendant que l'on s'occupait de Xehanort, Maléfique a récupéré des forces et préparé une attaque. Lorsque l'on est rentré, elle en a profité pour attaquer. Nous étions fatigués et n'avons pas vu l'attaque arriver. En une semaine, sept mondes ont disparu de la carte. »

_Joli score._

« Elle et quelle armée ?

- Elle et son armée de sans-cœurs.

- Des sans quoi ? »

A son époque, il fallait se rappeler que ces charmantes bestioles n'existaient pas, et qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé ces dix-sept dernières années. Par exemple, il ne pouvait pas savoir que la contrée de départ avait été durant longtemps le Manoir Oblivion.

« Des êtres dénués de cœur, expliqua Kairi. Lorsque que le cœur de quelqu'un est perdu dans les ténèbres, un sans-cœur est créé ainsi qu'un Simili. Un Simili est... »

Elle paraissait chercher ses mots. Celui qui ressemblait bien trop à Ventus prit la parole.

« Une coquille vide, sans émotions. En théorie. Je suis celui de Sora. »

Il nota que le châtain avait du devenir un 'sans-cœur' et qu'il était donc possible de ne plus en être un, mais garda cela pour lui. Il était déjà fatigué par toutes ces explications.

« Ça explique le fait que tu ressembles un peu trop à Ventus. »

Le blond hocha la tête. Comprenant que tout avait été expliqué, il rassembla ses pensées et tenta d'y donner un sens, sans, toutefois trouver une réponse à une question.

« Et donc ? Comment suis-je censé 'coopérer' ?

- En produisant des nescients et en ouvrant des couloirs des ténèbres. Nous avons besoin de plus de force pour repousser les sans-cœurs que Maléfique envoient tous les jours. Avec des couloirs, nous pourrons placer les troupes plus rapidement. »

Il ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat.

« J'y gagne quoi ? »

Riku parut vouloir répondre 'survivre', mais la jeune femme blonde l'arrêta.

« Lorsque Maléfique t'as ramené à la vie...

- Merci de la précision, au passage.

- Elle a laissé une marque sur ta peau.

- Je ne demanderai pas comment vous avez su ça, mais, et donc ? »

Sora fut celui qui lui répondit.

« Et donc, elle peut savoir où tu es à n'importe quel moment. Et si elle te trouve, tu finiras comme son petit chien, que tu le veuilles ou non, et nous avons déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

- Je vois. Si je reste ici, j'ai plus de sens de survivre, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça. »

Il soupira et se mit à réfléchir.

Qu'était-ce que le bon choix ? Était-il celui qu'il avait pris auparavant, plein de rancune immature et de colère incontrôlée ? Était-il celui que Ventus avait prêché connaître et haïr tant de fois ? Existait-il vraiment un choix, dans cette histoire ?

Évidemment que non, mais il avait le choix quant à son comportement. Il avait le choix quant à ce qu'il devait ressentir, essayer de faire. Il pouvait refuser et rendre le processus plus compliqué, il finirait éventuellement par être tué, ou accepter et être laissé en paix par tous les porteurs de keyblades du monde si ceux-ci gagnaient. Le choix était évident, mais là n'était pas la question.

Non. Il n'allait pas laisser le temps choisir, il n'allait pas laisser la faucheuse venir le chercher à nouveau. S'il le fallait, il irait la voir. Il ne laisserait pas la guerre décider.

Il était quelqu'un, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait constamment dit. Peu importe les conséquences.

« Où est-ce que je signe ? »

Il y eut plusieurs échanges de regards étonnés et un sourire amusé se trouvait sur le visage de Vanitas. Seules Naminé et Kairi ne parurent pas autant méfiante que les autres : le regard de Sora et de Riku pesait bien plus. La blonde lui fit signe de s'avancer et il le fit. Elle expira longuement et murmura quelques mots en latin qu'il ne comprit pas, mais n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quelque chose car la rousse invoqua Master Keeper et, avec, le libéra de ses liens. Il se les frotta, grimaçant au vu des marques qui, visiblement, ne partiraient pas de suite : la peau paraissait presque cautérisée, bien qu'il ne sentait rien.

« Je te soignerai une fois la bataille terminé. » glissa timidement Naminé.

Quelque peu désarçonné, il cligna des yeux et hocha bêtement la tête, n'osant pas répondre. La jeune femme lui tendit la main et Vanitas la sentit. Immédiatement, il sentit ses forces revenir et se sentit vivant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il pouvait sentir chaque once de ténèbres, et comprit rapidement ce qu'avait voulu dire Riku par une grande présence se rapprochant. Il leva les sourcils, quelque peu impressionné par la quantité qu'il ressentit, et au vu de leurs regards, il comprit qu'une question silencieuse avait été posée.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée de la façon dont vos 'sans-cœurs' sont constitués, mais en tout, Terra-junior a raison sur le fait que c'est une importante quantité.

- On en a l'habitude. À quel niveau ? » demanda Sora.

Agacé, Vanitas le fusilla du regard.

« Si on parlait de nescients, j'aurais une idée. Mais je ne sais pas si la force d'un sans-cœur est différente de celle d'un nescient. Il va falloir attendre que je m'y habitue. »

Ses paroles n'étaient pas satisfaisantes, mais il n'avait jamais promis de réussite complète. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas menti. Il grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et se tourna vers la deuxième personne qu'il supposait en charge du groupe, c'est-à-dire Kairi.

« Où est-ce que tu veux que j'ouvre le portail ?

- Juste ici. »

Elle pointa du doigt un endroit assez reculé, mais facilement atteignable et en hauteur, sur le sommet d'une colline. Assez en hauteur pour dissimuler les troupes du front et permettre un dénivelé intéressant, donnant alors un avantage sympathique bien que peu important sur le résultat final. Il supposait que même une centaine de nescients pourrait faire la différence, bien que l'idée paraissait farfelu : il n'allait pas poser trop de questions. Il posa sa main contre le mur de pierre et ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres. A travers la fenêtre improvisée, on pouvait voir l'autre partie du couloir. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

Riku était, entre temps, parti rassembler les troupes. La grande porte du hall s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une centaine, tout au plus, de porteurs de keyblades en armures. Dans le lot, dix d'entre eux allèrent se placer derrière Naminé : au moins, ils avaient des médecins. Les premiers parurent hésitants à entrer dans le portail, et Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de glisser un commentaire.

« Ça ne fait mal qu'au début. » se moqua-t-il.

Riku leva les yeux au ciel. Roxas alla se placer devant le portail et mena les troupes vers le point de rassemblement. Étonné, Vanitas lui lança un regard interrogatif. L'argenté grommela une réponse qu'il faillit ne pas entendre.

« Je ne peux plus utiliser de couloirs, ils m'affectent trop. »

Visiblement, vu que c'était un détail très important, il avait été forcé de lui dire et cela ne lui plaisait apparemment pas. Note pour plus tard : il était terrorisé par sa propre faiblesse, encore une ressemblance avec Terra. Tout ceci ressemblait bien trop à une mauvaise répétition de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a dix-sept ans et il n'avait jamais été un adepte du théâtre.

Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour tout préparer. Sur les côtés, Naminé et les 'médecins' se tenaient prêt à intervenir. Sora observa la scène avec attention, vérifia que tout était sûr et lui donna un dernier ordre.

« Si les sans-cœurs passent, ferme ce couloir. »

C'était un peu comme dire « si le tigre arrive au pont, brûle le pont alors que je suis encore dessus ». Le brun n'eut pas d'objection : les faits et gestes du favori de Ventus n'étaient pas les choses les plus intéressantes au monde. Il n'accordait que peu d'importance à ces gens, de toute façon.

Très vite, ils furent tous en place et Vanitas en conclut que, comme ils l'avaient dit, c'était loin d'une première fois. Xion et Sora rentrèrent dans le passage, juste devant Kairi qui les suivait au pas. Naminé vint le chercher pour l'emmener à l'arrière, là où il devait rester. Il ne dit pas un mot, une vague d'anxiété s'emparant soudainement de lui.

Comme si elle avait compris, la blonde lui proposa quelque chose.

« Je pourrais... Effacer ces souvenirs, ou supprimer le souvenir de la douleur, si tu veux. »

Il ne répondit pas. Devant ce mutisme, la jeune femme continua.

« Cela me prendrait quelques mois, mais je devrais y arriver sans problème »

Un sourire amer se trouvait sur le visage de Vanitas. Ses yeux étaient teintés d'un amusement qui paraissait forcé.

« C'est sympa, mais non merci. Il faut que je me souvienne.

- C'est une punition, c'est ça ? En conclut-elle.

- Pense ce que tu veux. »

Elle lui lança un regard plein de pitié avant de le faire s'asseoir en tailleur. Elle posa ses mains contre son dos et il sentit chacun de ses muscles se se détendre : elle n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle ferait de son mieux. Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla sur les braises de sa colère, de sa tristesse, de sa rancune, de sa jalousie, de son amertume. Le feu brûla plus vivement que jamais. Les premiers nescients apparurent et se glissèrent dans le portail. Pendant plus de dix minutes, il n'entendit rien. Puis il entendit les premiers sons de combat, les premiers cris des combattants.

Il avait été entraîné par Xehanort en personne pour apprendre à supporter la douleur.

A partir du moment où l'invocation fut terminée, il tint deux minutes avant de crier. Naminé ne pouvait qu'utiliser sa magie pour engourdir son corps et son esprit pour rendre cette torture moins horrible.

{-}

_So we can take the world back from a heart attack (Pour que nous reprenions le monde d'une crise cardiaque)  
One maniac at a time we will take it back (Un fou à la fois nous le récupérerons)  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start (Tu sais que le temps rampe quand tu es en train d'attendre que la chanson commence)  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart (Alors danse seul sur le rythme de ton cœur)_

**Fall out Boy – The phoenix (sped up version)**

« C'est bon. Tu peux t'arrêter. »

La voix de Roxas vint le tirer de son état presque comateux. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tomba en tentant de se lever. Chaque partie de son corps était plus lourde que l'autre, mais en insistant un peu, il réussit à se mettre debout. Il grommela et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Kairi et Riku étaient occupés à compter les blessés et les disparus, Naminé était en train d'aider ses assistants à traiter les blessés. Il constata que seuls Sora et Xion manquaient à l'appel.

« Les deux autres ?

- Ils sont en train de s'occuper de ce qu'il reste avec les derniers. On les a repoussé. »

Il hocha la tête et se massa le crâne, sachant toutefois que l'on ne pouvait pas chasser une migraine d'une telle façon. Les yeux de Roxas -bon sang, il ressemblait bien trop à Ventus, c'était insupportable- l'inspectaient avec une telle insistance qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer.

« Je sais que je suis magnifique, mais à ce point ?

- Tu as hurlé pendant une heure. Naminé était en train de pleurer. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu ressens ce que les nescients ressentent.

- D'accord, je sais que je ne suis pas un chanteur professionnel, mais quand même... »

Le blond l'attrapa par le col et le fusilla du regard, visiblement insupporté par sa façon de réagir. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et le brun pouvait sentir toute la colère dans son cœur se déverser, prouvant par a plus b qu'il n'avait, en dehors de l'apparence, rien en commun avec Ven.

« Écoute-moi bien. Je me fiche complètement que tu ne nous fasses pas confiance, mais je vais éclairer ta lanterne : si tu nous caches quelque chose et que cela blesse quelqu'un, je serai le premier à te renvoyer d'où tu viens.

- Charmant, ton discours de caïd. T'as pris des cours ? »

Roxas jura et le relâcha. Il incita une partie des porteurs à le suivre seul le son de ses pas fut une réponse. Il sentit le regard des autres sur lui, mais s'en fichait pas mal. Il alla s'installer près de la fenêtre et observa la fin de la bataille. Les sans-cœurs ressemblaient beaucoup aux nescients, mais leurs yeux jaunes différaient de ceux rouges des créatures qu'il créait. Ils paraissaient toutefois plus tenaces et plus féroces, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Une fois encore, il le répétait : il ne comprenait pas tout et ne comprendrait jamais tout.

En tout cas, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, Xion, Roxas et Sora étaient ceux chargés du front. Kairi restait à l'arrière pour donner des ordres et Riku la protégeait de près.

Il chercha Sora du regard, et le trouva en quelques secondes. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, reconnaissant en ses mouvements un peu de Ventus, et peut-être même un peu de lui-même. Il avait toujours apprécié le combat, et observer les autres combattre était un spectacle dont il ne se passait jamais. La grâce et la force dont quelqu'un faisait preuve dans une situation de danger était indéfinissable, la beauté des gestes sublimait la victoire. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient agiles, calculés pour toucher la cible et pour ne pas dépenser de l'énergie inutilement. Chacun de ses coups décisifs, chacune de ses techniques mortelles. Et lui qui avait presque oublié cette délicieuse sensation d'adrénaline ne pouvait que vouloir la ressentir à nouveau, ne pouvait que vouloir _vivre_. Vivre parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion et il voulait en avoir le droit.

Naminé vint à côté de lui et le brun soupira, sentant venir une conversation qui ne lui plairait pas. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu rougis, ce qui ne fit que confirmer son hypothèse.

« Tu... C'est toujours comme ça ? »

Il lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Comment, 'comme ça' ? Tu veux parler de la sensation d'être déchiré en petits morceaux, d'être brûlé ou de se sentir mourir continuellement ?

- Je... »

Elle soutint soudainement son regard.

« Oui, je veux parler de ça. Tu hurlais.

- Un effet secondaire de ce genre de truc, oui. Quand je dis que les nescients sont une partie de moi, je suis littéral. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle venait en venir. Les excuses n'étaient pas très familières pour lui, encore moins lorsqu'elles étaient sincères et dirigées vers lui. De plus, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Naminé voulait dire.

« Explique-toi.

- Lorsque Ventus a été réveillé... J'ai montré un échantillon de ses souvenirs à tout le monde : c'est pour ça que tout le monde se méfie de toi. Expliqua-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

- Me connaissant, j'aurais fait la même chose et je n'aurais même pas proposé d'alternative à l'exécution, alors... Ne me prends pas en pitié, gamine. En passant, dans quel état est Ven ? »

Elle lui faisait penser à une enfant, bien que les seuls qu'il ait jamais vu étaient insupportables (selon lui).

« Il est en train de se reposer. Il est... Blessé.

- Préviens-moi quand il sera en état. »

Elle hocha la tête juste au moment où les derniers combattants rentraient, menés par Sora et Xion qui étaient encore en armure. La blonde marcha rapidement vers la brune, et Vanitas leva un sourcil en voyant le soulagement dans ses yeux, ainsi que la peur autour de son cœur et... Oh. _Chacun son truc_, pensa-t-il en riant intérieurement. Il nota mentalement de se souvenir de ça en cas de besoin, cela pouvait toujours servir de connaître les petits secrets des autres. Il avait les siens, mais savait à quel point il était facile de manipuler quelqu'un lorsque l'on connaissait ses secrets les plus obscurs.

L'idée qu'il avait en tête depuis tout à l'heure était en train d'être pesée, et Vanitas vérifiait que le 'pour' était seulement deux fois plus léger que le 'contre'. Décidant que, de toute façon, toute ses idées finissaient mal, il s'avança vers Sora et lui tapota l'épaule. Le châtain se retourna vers lui, intrigué. Son visage était encore sale et les coupures sur sa joue laissaient s'échapper quelques gouttelettes de sang.

« Alors ?

- Deux ou trois centaines de milliers, mais je pense que tu te fiches pas mal de ça. Tu voulais demander quelque chose ?

- Ouais. Quand tu te seras fait soigné, je veux un combat. »

Sora fronça les sourcils et ne trouva pas de réponse à lui donner, ou plutôt pas de réponse face au sourire moqueur de Vanitas. Mais bien évidemment, comme le châtain ne savait pas dire non à un challenge, il accepta.

« Ne viens pas pleurer.

- Tu essayes de me convaincre, ou de te convaincre ? »

**{-}**

**NDLA :** Alors, pour les notes.

* : Alors, sur ce point, je vais être précise sans l'être : ce qu'il ressent comme de la souffrance ne l'est pas, ce qui explique qu'il ait encore une partie de sa tête. Je vous promets une explication claire et précise. En fait, c'est très bête comme explication, mais comme il a fallu couper l'arc en deux, je ne pouvais pas tout expliquer maintenant.

Sur le fait que Van' ressente la douleur des nescients, c'est tiré du roman BBS, ce qui est pour moi une meilleure explication pour son comportement par rapport à 'olol j'chuis tro méshan'. Je suis une fervente adepte de la théorie de tabula rasa, donc... Pour moi, on ne peut pas être né de ténèbres, être 'élevé' par Xehanort et constamment en train de subir une douleur horrible sans devenir complètement fou. Et aussi parce que je n'aime pas du tout, mais pas du tout voir le monde en noir et blanc (ce qui est ironique pour une fan de KH).

Ah et oui, pour l'apparence de Vanitas, sachant qu'elle est basée sur celle de Sora, je suppose qu'il a donc grandi aussi, vu que la connexion entre Ventus, Van et Sora est toujours présente dans cette fic.

Bref, bonne journée et à la prochaine o/ Comptez au plus tard vers le 15 août (et je dis bien au plus tard, cette fanfic est extrêmement fun à écrire).

Oui, j'ai donné Master Keeper à Kairi parce que je trouvais cela évident vu la situation. C'est la seule qui n'est pas corruptible dans tout le groupe, ce qui paraît logique. Je n'en ai pas discuté tant que ça parce que Van' ne connaît pas toute la situation, d'où le manque de questions sur certains points. Dans ma tête, seule Naminé n'est pas un Maître de la keyblade.

J'ai fait de Van' quelqu'un de très logique, ce que je trouve colle bien au personnage, bien qu'il ait tendance à agir de façon totalement imprévisible.

Je précise que c'est du SoVan, et non du NamiVan. J'ai toujours pensé qu'en plus de Sora, Naminé était peut-être l'une des seules assez gentille et compréhensive pour tenter d'amadouer Van.


	2. Arc I (would it matter) chapitre 2

**Auteur :** ufhuigfghjklmkty, avec un y à la fin.

**Rating :** T. Pas de gore, pas de lemon explicite, donc c'est du T.

**Disclaimer :** J'ai vraiment besoin de préciser ?

**Pairing principal:** SoVan.

**Résumé : **«Après avoir passé dix-sept ans dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, Vanitas est réveillé par Maléfique lors d'une guerre opposant une nouvelle fois l'ombre à la lumière. Refusant de la servir, il s'enfuit et tombe malencontreusement dans le camp adverse et est fait prisonnier. Les préjugés sont revus et les identités discutées »

**NDLA :** Et voilà l'arc le plus court de terminé. Personnellement il est assez plat pour moi, mais fait office d'introduction et de mise en place. Les choses se compliqueront (encore) par la suite.

**Playlist de ce chapitre :** Beautiful lie (30 seconds to mars), You're gonna go far, kid (The offspring), In the end (Linkin Park), Would it matter (Skillet).

**Précisions sur le chapitre précédent : **Alors, comme on m'a posé quelques questions, j'y réponds ici. Je réponds par mp aux questions dans les reviews, mais certaines réponses peuvent intéresser une majorité.

Pour la situation de Roxas/Naminé/Lea/Xion, je compte détailler tout cela dans le chapitre trois ou le chapitre quatre, pour éviter une surdose d'informations.

Quant à Roxas, pour ceux qui s'étonnent de son comportement, l'explication est donnée en détails dans la première partie. Et la vérité quant à ce qu'il s'est passé durant dix-sept ans pour Vanitas dans tout ce chapitre, en général. Encore désolé si c'est confus, j'essaye de donner un nombre équitable de réponses et de questions par chapitre (il en reste 10, après celui-ci).

Ah et oui, comme d'habitude, version téléchargeable disponible sur mon profil avec la playlist. Je précise que j'ai rassemblé les deux chapitres et les deux playlists en un seul dossier. Bonne lecture o/

{-}

_It's a beautiful lie (C'est un beau mensonge)  
It's the perfect denial (C'est le déni parfait)  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in (Quel beau mensonge à croire)_

**30 Seconds to mars – Beautiful lie.**

Sora n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement arrogant.

Si certes les dernières années avaient forgé son caractère et l'avaient forcé à grandir un peu plus vite, il n'avait jamais perdu de vue ses propres valeurs, probablement parce qu'il savait que tous ceux qui n'étaient plus là n'auraient jamais voulu qu'il change. C'était peut-être une mauvaise raison pour ne pas changer, mais c'en était une valable. En quatre ans, il avait vu plus que durant tout le reste de sa vie, et non pas dans le bon sens. Maléfique n'était pas Xehanort : elle n'était pas aussi précise que le vieil homme dans ses attaques, pas aussi calme. « L'impératrice », comme elle s'appelait elle-même, était bien plus brutale quant à ses attaques et ses stratégies, si bien que personne n'avait pensé qu'elle aurait la patience de ramener Vanitas à la vie. En même temps, personne n'avait pensé que le porteur sombre avait survécu, et il supposait que Xehanort n'en avait pas vu l'intérêt, même si il l'avait su. Pour Sora, qui avait longtemps vécu avec une vision noire et blanche du monde, imaginer que le brun n'allait pas les trahir dès qu'il en aurait la chance paraissait fou. Il n'était plus aussi naïf, mais bien qu'il tentait de se dire cela, la partie pleine d'espoir de sa conscience lui hurlait de donner une chance au nouvel arrivant. Pour cette raison, il lui avait promis un petit duel dès qu'il en aurait le temps.

Difficile de faire confiance à cette partie lorsque celle-ci l'avait persuadé qu'il aurait pu sauver Aqua et Terra : il avait vu les résultats de trop près. Il pouvait encore entendre les cri déchirés de Ventus, et les cauchemars qu'il faisait tous les soirs n'aidaient pas.

Il avait été vu comme un leader par les porteurs de keyblades récupérés dans différents mondes, et n'avait pas contesté, même s'il pensait qu'il ne le méritait vraiment pas. Il y avait des centaines de personnes qui étaient plus courageuses, plus fortes. Quelle blague : il n'était vraiment pas un héros. Riku était un héros pour oser faire face à ses propres ténèbres tous les jours, Kairi avait accepté de prendre des responsabilités qui n'étaient pas les siennes, Roxas et Xion avaient accepté leur sort d'une façon dont Sora n'aurait pas pu. Naminé soignait tous les jours des gens encore plus blessés, et devait régulièrement accepter qu'elle ne pouvait parfois rien faire face à la mort.

Lui était terrorisé. Terrorisé, mais il continuait à combattre parce qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner : il n'en avait pas le droit, pas le droit pour tous ceux qui n'étaient plus là. La peur était une part de tout, avait-il appris avec le temps.

Pour ces raisons, bien que le j'menfoutisme de Vanitas lui faisait serrer les dents, il n'arrivait pas, en plus, à supporter l'arrogance que le brun affichait constamment. Comment pouvait-il parler de ses actes sans une once de culpabilité ? Si, comme il l'avait dit, il avait passé du temps à y penser, était-ce vraiment ainsi qu'il réagirait? Vanitas n'était pas Riku, à quoi s'attendait-il ?

Lorsqu'il vit les yeux rougis de Naminé alors qu'elle parlait avec Xion, il commença à se poser des questions. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à la jeune femme, qui se mordit les lèvres en le voyant. Il avait toutefois une idée de ce qui la perturbait. Il la laissa discuter avec l'autre, sachant très bien que Xion allait au moins devoir passer cinq minutes à la rassurer avant que Naminé puisse se calmer et parler sans balbutier.

Sachant qu'ils venaient de perdre un tout jeune porteur de keyblade qu'ils avaient sauvé à Agrabah avant la disparition de ce monde il y a deux semaines, c'était compréhensible. Mais celui qui était le plus à plaindre était peut-être Roxas, qui venait de perdre son tout jeune protégé à cause du simple fait que ledit protégé avait 'oublié' de préciser qu'il était très sensibles aux ténèbres. Cette cachotterie lui avait coûté la vie, et il savait qu'il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec son simili, bien qu'il aurait préféré l'éviter. Ou irait pu passer ce boulot à quelqu'un d'autre. Le blond était peut-être celui que cette guerre avait le plus changé, le rendant amer et bien trop protecteur de Naminé et de Xion. Peut-être. Il hésitait parfois sur le sujet, et la façon dont Kairi, ou même Riku le regardait lui suggérait un autre choix. Il pouvait toutefois comprendre la peur qui habitait le cœur de Roxas.

Combien de fois avait-il vu Naminé pleurer dans les bras de Kairi, de Roxas ou même de Xion ? Être médecin ne voulait pas seulement dire être en sécurité, cela voulait aussi dire voir les parties les moins sympathiques de la guerre.

Après ce temps de pause où il prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration et discuter de la suite des événements avec Riku et Kairi, il se dirigea vers Xion.

« Je te l'emprunte. » dit-il à la brune avec une pointe de malice.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et Naminé le suivit sans mot. De toute façon, cela irait vite. Ils sortirent du hall et marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans un salon qui était réservé à leur groupe, et où aucune recrue n'avait accès. Il ferma consciencieusement la porte derrière eux et prit la peine de la verrouiller, pour faire comprendre que personne n'avait le droit des les déranger. Bien sûr, les verrous n'étaient d'aucune utilité ici. Naminé était déjà assise sur un fauteuil rouge et jouait machinalement avec ses doigts. Comme personne ne pouvait le voir, il s'affala sur le canapé de la même couleur et poussa un très long soupir, exténué.

Garder une apparence sur le front et devant les troupes était une chose qu'il avait dû rapidement assimiler. Se montrer moins chaleureux aussi, même si cela le tourmentait tous les jours. Il avait passé trop de temps à pleurer ses erreurs, trop perdu en broutilles insignifiantes. Il n'était plus le garçon qui se contentait de partir avec le sourire : celui-ci avait compris que les sourires n'arrangeaient pas tout au moment même même où Aqua s'était interposée entre Ventus et Xehanort. Il avait été incapable d'arrêter le vieux fou, avait été balayé comme un vulgaire moucheron et cela avait coûté la vie d'une personne qui avait trop donné sans recevoir. Il lui avait fallu une gifle de Kairi, une dispute de Roxas et une discussion sérieuse avec Riku pour 'passer à autre chose'. Eh. On ne passait jamais vraiment à autre chose, mais il pouvait au moins se concentrer sur le futur, et tenter de protéger ceux qui étaient encore là. Il pouvait encore sauver les mondes tombés dans les ténèbres, ramener le château disney en particulier, trouver un moyen d'arrêter cela. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'abandonner. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, pas alors que tant de personnes croyaient encore en lui : il ne les comprenait d'ailleurs pas. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été. Certes, il impressionnait les jeunes recrues par son apparence confiante, son regard bleu impénétrable, sa force et son agilité. Il n'était pourtant qu'un gamin forcé de grandir à quatorze ans, à l'âge où il aurait dû courir après Kairi au lieu de s'enfoncer une keyblade dans la poitrine et voir son meilleur ami être fait prisonnier des ténèbres.

Bien évidemment, le destin se fichait pas mal de l'âge, et il avait appris que beaucoup d'autres personnes aussi. Alors il avait grandi, envoyant voler ses rêves d'enfant. Maintenant, il se demandait même parfois si ses rêves n'avaient pas été, ironiquement, réalisés. Il avait désiré découvrir d'autres mondes et en connaissait tellement qu'il en perdait le compte. Il avait désiré vivre des aventures, il en était dorénavant presque malade. Il avait voulu partager ce moment avec ses amis, et dans un sens, oui, c'était le cas. C'était peut-être le fait qu'il les voyait risquer leurs vies chaque jour qui l'effrayait tellement. Tout cela n'était évidemment que spéculations, mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de cela.

Il sentit Naminé se placer à côté de lui et il retira le haut de son armure, appréciant d'être libéré de cette prison de fer. Comme d'habitude, il retira sa chemise et grimaça lorsqu'il vit la tristesse dans les yeux bleus de la blonde. Il avait pourtant cru que ce n'était pas si terrible, cette fois.

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu te faire tous ces hématomes ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton attristé.

- Il y avait un darkside et un débutant a voulu taper dans le tas : j'ai pris les coups à sa place.

- C'est celui qui est m...

- Oui, celui-là. Tu pourrais parler à Roxas ? Si je vais le voir, il va me hurler dessus. C'est le troisième en six mois.

- J'essayerai. Je ne te promets rien. Il a crié sur Vanitas, tout à l'heure. »

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna sa tête doucement alors que la jeune femme appliquait son sort de soin sur son épaule. Il n'était pas si amer qu'il pensait que le brun était forcément le responsable, mais comprenez-le, il y avait de quoi avoir ses doutes : Roxas ressemblait trop à Ventus pour que cela ne trouble pas le porteur sombre. D'un autre côté, vu ce qu'il s'était passé du côté du blond et au vu des yeux rougis de Naminé, il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Vanitas t'as fait pleurer ? »

Immédiatement, elle secoua la tête pour indiquer que non, ce n'était pas le cas.

« C'est... C'est au sujet de ce que tu m'as demandé. »

Oh. Sora écarquilla les yeux et une expression de culpabilité évidente s'afficha sur son visage. Il siffla lorsque la jeune femme termina de soigner un os qui avait été réparé par un sort de soin improvisé, non complet car il avait dépensé toute sa force magique pour invoquer des colonnes de feu. Il hésita à continuer la conversation.

« Je... Je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- J'ai fouillé dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il était presque inconscient, comme tu me l'as dit, pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé avant d'être ramené à la vie. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Il était... Il était là où Riku était, mais dans un état différent.

- Hein ? Répondit-il intelligemment. »

Naminé se mordit les lèvres et prit un carnet de dessins qui se trouvait dans un tiroir d'une table, avec un crayon noir et un crayon rouge. Sur le centre d'une feuille, elle dessina les contours d'un cœur en rouge, puis le remplit de noir. Une chaîne rouge encerclait le cœur et le retenait au 'sol'.

« Son cœur étant fait de ténèbres, et sans son corps, il s'est enfoncé bien plus profondément que Riku. La 'balise' qu'il avait installé l'a sauvé, mais l'a aussi rendu incapable de se relever.

- Je... Je crois que je comprends. Continue. »

Elle dessina plusieurs flèches noires très épaisses, et chacune était dirigée vers le cœur.

« Dans les ténèbres, chaque sentiment négatif est intensifié. Pour quelqu'un comme Vanitas, l'équivalent d'une once de culpabilité devient bien plus forte. Chacune de ces flèches est un sentiment négatif. »

Il grimaça, car il était sûr qu'il y avait plus de flèches sur le dessin de Naminé qu'il avait de doigts sur une main.

« Pour quelqu'un comme lui qui n'a jamais ressenti cela... A ses yeux, c'est une torture. Quelqu'un de normal se serait rendu compte de ce qu'étaient ces sentiments et, en faisant cela, aurait pu briser ses chaînes. Lui ne savait pas que l'on ne pouvait gérer cela, parce qu'il n'en a jamais eu l'expérience. »

Elle entoura le cœur de noir, et Sora lui fit signe de s'arrêter, ayant compris. Il paraissait quelque peu troublé, ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me parles d'un enfant, Naminé. Glissa-t-il, bien qu'il s'agissait plus d'une remarque d'inquiétude qu'autre chose.

- C'est un peu ça. Il n'avait que quatre ans lorsqu'il a... Enfin, lorsque Ventus s'est endormi. »

Il était assez facile, en effet, d'oublier que Vanitas avait le même âge que lui, et que ses quatre premières années avaient été passées sous la tutelle de Xehanort. Détail qui inspirait un peu plus de compréhension de son côté, et qui lui fit l'effet d'une petite gifle. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, où le châtain tenta de résumer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre dans son petit cerveau, et trier le vrai du faux. Difficile d'oublier les préjugés lorsque la personne dont vous parlez les avait suivi. Il était toutefois plus facile de passer à côté du passé. Il l'avait fait pour tant de personnes, pourquoi pas pour Vanitas ? Il avait accepté la trahison de Riku, avait laissé Lea les rejoindre avant que... Avant que... Non. Il n'était pas le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire.

« Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est qu'il culpabilise sans le savoir ?

- C'est une bombe à retardement. Fabriquer des nescients l'aide à gagner du temps, mais...

- Je sens qu'il y a plus d'un 'mais' ici.

- Cela n'aura pas le même effet que d'accepter cette culpabilité. C'est dangereux, car si il le prend mal, ce sera l'étincelle qui le fera exploser. »

Ce point-là ne lui fit pas tant d'effet, car il avait assez vu de bombes à retardement pour avoir une idée de comment les éteindre. C'était un peu son job, aider les gens. Le deuxième point fut plus long à arriver et il jeta un regard interrogatif à Naminé. Celle-ci serra un peu plus ses bandages au niveau de son épaule et il grimaça : ça, ça voulait dire 'laisse-moi finir', et c'était une preuve qu'elle était bien la Simili de Kairi.

« Il... Il sent tout ce que les nescients ressentent.

- Tout ?

- Oui. Il a hurlé pendant une heure avant que Roxas ne le réveille.

- C'est pour ça que tu as les yeux rougis ? Naminé, tu as pleuré ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, honteuse. Sachant qu'elle était la plus sensible du groupe derrière Roxas qui était à prendre avec des pincettes depuis ce qui était arrivé à Lea, craquer ainsi pouvait être vu comme une faiblesse. Sora ne la jugea toutefois pas sur ça, la considérant comme une de ses trois petites sœurs avec Xion et Kairi. Il comprenait toutefois mieux pourquoi Roxas avait mal réagi. Certes, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, mais il pouvait au moins comprendre : c'était différent de pardonner.

Toutefois, la partie la plus importante était l'autre point.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu me dis, Naminé ? »

Il avait vu les nescients combattre. Il les avait vu être déchirés, transpercés, brûlés, gelés, assommés, écrasés. Penser que quelqu'un pouvait ressentir cela était horrifiant, rien qu'à la pensée. Il frissonna rien qu'en imaginant. Ceci expliquait cela, en somme. Il avait maintenant une meilleure idée de ce à quoi il avait affaire.

« Sûre. Ce n'était pas continu, mais à chaque fois, c'était un cri court. Je pense qu'il ne le sent que pendant une seconde, mais si plusieurs nescients sont détruits en même temps... »

Elle baissa les yeux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, réalisant ce qu'il se passait et le dilemme qu'il allait devoir se poser. Naminé continua sans se soucier de son état de trouble.

« Si on ne peut pas le stabiliser complètement.. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il devienne fou. Il est un peu près stable pour l'instant, mais cela ne tiendra pas longtemps, à ce rythme. Si on y arrive, il ne pourra plus produire de nescients. Le deuxième choix est de le faire retourner de là où il vient. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le choix le plus logique était de tuer Vanitas pour l'empêcher de blesser quiconque, mais le choix qu'il préférait était de tenter de désamorcer la bombe. Tenter de l'aider était bien plus dur, car il fallait aussi compter que l'autre n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir envie et qu'à la moindre erreur, la fin serait la même qu'avec le premier choix. Le premier choix lui faisait aussi perdre une aide précieuse et causerait probablement la mort de plusieurs recrues. Le guerrier amer et l'élu de la keyblade se battaient avec insistance dans sa tête. Le premier était toutefois de commettre un meurtre de sang froid, pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un qui ne contrôlait pas vraiment ses actions.

Il voulut répondre, mais le son de pas derrière lui glaça son sang.

« Oh, il n'aura pas à choisir. » siffla une voix suave derrière lui.

Il se retourna et tomba presque nez-à-nez avec les yeux dorés de Vanitas qui lui lançaient des éclairs. Derrière lui, un couloir des ténèbres venait de se refermer. Sora écarquilla les yeux et balbutia une question.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

- Depuis que Naminé t'as donné le choix entre me tuer et je ne sais quoi, mais je suppose que c'est un équivalent.

- Vanitas, écoute...

- Va te faire foutre, Ventus. »

Il le vit se stopper, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il parut confus et le châtain saisit la perche pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime trop.

« Je ne suis pas Ventus.

- Trouve-moi une seule différence ! Une ! Vous me regardez tous de la même façon, bande d'hypocrites ! »

Il était en train de crier, et le terme 'bombe à retardement' paraissait plus vrai que nature, si bien qu'il entendait presque le cliquetis régulier d'une montre dans sa tête, l'informant qu'il était proche d'une explosion possible.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Ça réglerait le problème, non ? »

Sora serra les dents. Vanitas ressemblait bien trop à un enfant à cet instant, et il n'avait jamais été doué en matière de crise existentielle. Naminé, derrière, ne savait plus où se mettre et ne bougeait pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Le brun, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Ramène-toi. On va régler ça. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi il serrait si fortement sa keyblade dans sa main. Intérieurement, il cherchait une issue à ce conflit qui ne paraissait que s'envenimer.

{-}

_Now dance, fucker, dance (Maintenant danse, connard, danse)  
Man, I never had a chance (Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre chance)  
And no one even knew (Et personne ne savait)  
It was really only you (Que c'était seulement toi)_

**The offspring – You're gonna go far, kid.**

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle d'entraînement, et pour l'occasion, Roxas avait fait sortir les nouvelles recrues. Les six, c'est-à-dire Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Roxas, Riku et Sora étaient présents. Sora en particulier se trouvait du côté droit. Vanitas le jaugeait du regard de l'autre côté, paraissant prêt à l'éviscérer à chaque seconde. Pour tout dire, la présence des cinq autres était surtout pour éviter que cela se passe mal, ce qui risquait d'arriver de toute façon. D'une voix froide et méthodique, le brun décréta les quelques règles.

« Voilà le deal : si je gagne, je vais voir Ventus, puis je me casse. Si je perds...

-... Je choisirais ce que je veux. » termina Sora.

Vanitas leva les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules. De toute façon, peu lui importait ce qu'il avait en tête : il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre et il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Des chats appelés 'sans-cœurs', et une en particulier nommée Maléfique (et sérieusement, il se posait des questions quant à la véracité de son nom, quoique le sien laissait aussi à désirer). Peu importe. Il avait entendu ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, et la preuve définitive qu'il était, ici aussi, seulement un objet dont ils n'hésiteraient pas à se débarrasser, tout comme Xehanort l'avait fait auparavant. Il l'avait toujours su, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait eu le mince espoir, ou comme si entendre prononcer ces mots avait brisé quelque chose, non. Il n'était pas une petite chose fragile, n'était plus un enfant (il n'en avait jamais été un, de toute façon). Il sentait l'excitation couler dans ses veines, l'animal enragé dans son esprit montrer les crocs. Il en avait presque oublié la première raison pour laquelle il avait demandé ce combat : cette sensation inexplicable dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Combattre un guerrier expérimenté était peut-être l'une des choses les plus passionnantes qu'il connaissait : il avait presque oublié le goût du sang.

Malheureusement pour lui, le combat à mort n'était pas prévu au programme. Il n'avait jamais aimé les règles. Riku, inflexible, restait devant les quatre autres pour les protéger. Roxas paraissait plus en retrait, en pleine conversation animée avec Naminé dont le regard ne pouvait pas quitter le brun. Naminé qui, au passage, avait le bras de Xion autour de son épaule. Kairi observait avec attention, juste derrière l'argenté.

« Premier sang ? » proposa Sora.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de serrer un peu plus son arme dans sa main droite. Apparemment, c'était une réponse. Le châtain soupira et invoqua sa keyblade, dont il changea le porte-clé pour que celle-ci devienne Tendre Promesse. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être trop brutal, de toute façon, mais il aurait difficilement pu utiliser Chaîne Royale dans un tel combat. Il savait qu'il avait l'avantage ici, même s'il marchait sur un fil fin et pouvait tomber à n'importe quel instant. Mais il n'avait pas la choix : il n'était pas seul qui tomberait si son choix de mots, son choix d'action était le mauvais. Il n'avait qu'une chance et une seule qu'il comptait utiliser à bon escient. Il expira.

Vanitas attaqua.

Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver que l'autre était déjà en train de se tourner et de tenter de le toucher dans l'abdomen avec son coude. Avec toute la dextérité que seul un combattant aguerri pouvait avoir, il attrapa le bras du brun et le fit glisser sur le côté. Déconcerté par une technique aussi grossière, Vanitas faillit être frappé de plein fouet par sa keyblade, mais s'abaissa et disparut dans un portail des ténèbres. Sora leva les yeux au ciel face à la puérilité de cette méthode, l'ayant déjà rencontré de nombreuses fois par le passé. Vanitas, qui avait cru pouvoir le piéger en apparaissant derrière lui fut rapidement stoppé dans son arrogance par un sort de feu : des cercles de feu entouraient Sora et le protégeaient de toute attaque directe. Grommelant, l'être de l'ombre recula et leva sa keyblade en l'air.

Sora écarquilla les yeux en voyant des nescients apparaître autour de lui. Ils ne s'agissait que de petites créatures, mais elles étaient en nombre suffisant pour lui faire perdre momentanément le contrôle de la situation déjà suffisamment complexe. Il hésita à détruire les créatures, mais l'étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux de Vanitas lui prouvait que ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Pour l'ancien apprenti de Xehanort, rien n'était plus amusant que cela, rien n'était plus jouissif que de combattre jusqu'à se sentir incapable de respirer. L'adrénaline, adrénaline délicieuse, lui redonnait progressivement la vivacité qu'il avait perdu en dix-sept ans. Ce corps, bien que nouveau, était tout aussi appréciable que l'ancien. Il pouvait sentir chaque muscle se tirer, sentir chaque inspiration et sentir l'air emplir ses poumons alors qu'il pare une attaque.

Ça, c'était vivre. Il passa derrière Sora et le nargua.

« Trop lent ! »

Son adversaire jura lorsqu'il le vit de si près et dû user d'un sort de miroir pour éviter un coup qui aurait été décisif. Pour gagner du temps, il frappa un nescient qui disparut dans un sifflement. Vanitas grogna en se tenant le ventre, mais, courroucé, et ne pouvant rappeler les nescients invoqués, ne fit pas attention à l'autre qui avait déjà murmuré les quelques mots nécessaires à l'utilisation de Ragnarök. Des rayons de lumière l'effleurèrent et il dû effectuer une roulade arrière. Au moment où il se crut sorti d'affaire, le visage de Sora fut devant lui et il ne put contrer un coup direct que grâce à des réflexes améliorés par l'adrénaline, mais une bourrasque brutale de vent le fit tomber en arrière. Grommelant, le brun força ses nescients à se replier vers l'arrière pour éviter qu'ils soient accidentellement détruits. Il se releva vite et attaqua directement à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que, se rendant compte que cette méthode ne fonctionnerait pas, se décide à utiliser trois nescients pour distraire son adversaire alors qu'il se plaçait dans une zone plus sûre. Il usa à nouveau d'un couloir des ténèbres pour apparaître à l'autre bout de la pièce et rester le plus loin possible de Sora.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais en tout cas, très vite, la lame d'une keyblade caressait sa gorge et il sentit le châtain respirer derrière lui, juste au dessus de sa nuque. Il frissonna.

« Reflet. » expliqua l'autre, et il pouvait presque imaginer le sourire narquois qui devait étirer ses lèvres.

Il tourna légèrement la tête, et en effet, le Sora qu'il avait évité tout à l'heure était en train de disparaître suite aux attaques de ses nescients. C'était un simple tour de magie qu'il avait pourtant vu être réalisé tant de fois. Il jura. Le mouvement léger de sa tête fit que, du haut de son coup, une petite goutte de sang descendit lentement, donnant donc la victoire au châtain qui ne dit pas un mot et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, comme s'il cherchait à attendre que Vanitas admette sa défaite de lui-même.

Sachant qu'il ne baissait jamais sa garde, Sora ne fut pas touché par le grand nescient qui tenta de le balayer de ses griffes alors qu'il était de dos. Il se retourna brusquement et le repoussa d'un coup de keyblade. En faisant cela, il avait donné l'occasion à Vanitas de s'échapper. C'était une attaque en traître, et qui était réalisée alors que le premier sang avait coulé. Sora jeta un regard noir à Vanitas, qui se contenta de hausser les sourcils, souriant avec cynisme.

« Sérieusement ? Tu pensais que j'allais m'en tenir aux règles ?

- Je pensais que tu avais plus d'honneur.

- Parle-en, de l'honneur. Ceux qui prêchent ça sont les premiers à mourir. Désolé, mais je ne compte pas te laisser me tuer. »

Sora grommela quelque chose, et décidant que si l'un brisait les règles, alors il pouvait bien le faire aussi. Il sortit de sa poche une orbe bleutée et fit signe à Kairi qui hocha la tête avant de sortir une orbe identique à celle-ci. En deux secondes à peine, la rousse avait disparu et devant Vanitas ainsi que son nescient se tenait Sora en forme de Sagesse*. Dans sa deuxième main, il portait Souvenir Perdu. Vanitas souriait d'un air goguenard.

« Alors, au sujet de l'honneur ?

- La ferme. »

Le nescient aux côtés de Vanitas ressemblait plus à un chien enragé qu'à autre chose. Ses crocs aiguisés promettaient des tourments insupportables et ses yeux rouges, vides, étaient fixés sur le châtain. La bête se jeta sur lui et, constatant que Vanitas restait en arrière pour attaquer ou frapper dans son dos, invoqua à nouveau des cercles de flamme autour de lui, qui, cette fois-ci, vu qu'il était dans cette forme spécialisée dans la magie, brûlèrent plus longtemps et servirent à la fois de défense et d'attaque. Toutefois, la créature sauta en l'air et le plaqua malgré les flammes qui le brûlaient. Il jura lorsqu'il sentit ses griffes s'enfoncer dans ses épaules et leva difficilement son bras ensanglanté. La peau était déchirée et le fait qu'il n'était pas assommé par la douleur était un véritable miracle. Quelques secondes de plus et c'était fini. Un éclair s'abattit violemment sur la bête qui jappa et disparut en fumée. Il entendit Vanitas retenir un cri.

Sora expira et inspira difficilement avant de se relever. Le porteur sombre, bien qu'amoché, portait toujours ce sourire narquois, et, en voyant les épaules en sang du châtain, parut plus amusé encore. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que les autres devaient avoir l'air horrifié.

« Alors ? Comment c'est, au niveau sensation ? Essaye d'imaginer ce que c'est, lorsque l'on te fait ça de l'intérieur. Toujours prêt à suivre les règles, maintenant ? »

Et Sora savait que la question était plus complexe, plus personnelle que ça. Que la moquerie dans sa voix n'était là que pour cacher toute la culpabilité et la rage qui paraissaient en suinter. Il serra les dents et, avec une partie de son énergie magique, fit usage d'un sort de soin qui referma les plaies, bien que ce n'était que superficiel et que qu'il pouvait encore sentir ses hématomes. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il positionna son pied et glissa*. En une seconde, il était tout près du brun, et, en profitant de son incrédulité, enchaîna directement en plantant ses keyblades dans le sol pour utiliser le sort Aimant. Vanitas fut donc coincé au sol, sans possibilité d'échappatoire avant au moins une minute entière. Il se débattit tant qu'il put, mais ce fut inutile.

Sora expira. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Vanitas.

« Je veux t'aider. »

Le brun haussa les sourcils et rit.

Vanitas ne put contrôler le fou rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Vraiment, c'était hilarant. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de son hilarité et ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle indescriptible. Oh, que c'était amusant, vraiment. Le prenait-il pour un idiot ? Le croyait-il si stupide, si naïf que cela ? Il avait beau n'avoir entendu qu'une partie de leur conversation, il savait qu'il n'avait pas pu se tromper. Il était logique que Sora pense que le meilleur choix était de se débarrasser de lui, et il ne voulait pas lui laisser le choix. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait le temps de lui mentir. Il ne comprenait pas et ne pouvait pas comprendre, car il n'avait jamais été confronté à une pareille situation. Pour lui, dont les interactions se résumaient aux trahisons et aux ordres, de pareilles paroles étaient bien trop lointaines de ce qu'il connaissait. C'était bien trop pour lui.

« Te fous pas de moi. Je t'ai entendu. Tu ne...

- C'est ce que je veux comme récompense. »

Le brun s'arrêta net et stoppa chaque mouvement. Il tenta de trouver la moindre trace de mensonge dans les yeux de Sora, grommela en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas, de toute façon, voir les ténèbres du châtain (probablement lié au fait qu'il était connecté à Ventus, tout comme Roxas). Mais il n'y voyait que de l'honnêteté et cela l'énervait encore un peu plus, car il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, de manipulation sournoise ou de tout autre stratégie qui lui coûterait, au final, encore le peu qu'il avait. Il ne voulait plus perdre : il avait passé trop de temps là-bas. Il fronça les sourcils

« Bien sûr. Et d'après toi, j'aurais mal compris ta petite conversation avec Naminé ?

- Exactement. Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de voir le mal partout, ce serait plus facile.

- Facile de parler pour toi, je te rappelle que tu es le premier à m'avoir regardé comme un nuisible.

- Nous sommes en temps de guerre ! Tu... Tu débarques, en portant une marque de Maléfique et tu crois que je ne devrais pas être méfiant ? »

Vanitas serra les dents.

« Non, je pense que tu devrais être moins hypocrite.

- Alors fais ce que tu dis ! Tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de m'expliquer, et tu sautes aux conclusions ! »

Le brun détourna la tête, une expression de courroux sur son visage. Il paraissait tout autant vexé. Sora poussa un long soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, apparemment fatigué.

« Je veux t'aider. Ce n'est pas un piège.

- Bien sûr. Et tu crois que je vais te croire comme ça ? » s'exclama Vanitas d'un ton venimeux.

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si j'avais voulu te tuer, j'aurais pu le faire. Quel intérêt aurais-je à mentir ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas ce qui va me convaincre. Répondit honnêtement l'autre.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre grand chose... Mais tu vas devoir me faire confiance. »

Le sort d'Aimant s'était brisé quelques secondes avant la fin de cette phrase. Il y eut un petit éclair de lumière et une fois qu'il fut passé, Sora était de nouveau dans sa forme initiale. Kairi était repartie auprès des autres. Le maître de la keyblade tendit une main au porteur sombre.

Vanitas se releva seul, mais Sora savait que c'était déjà beaucoup. C'était un pas en avant, pour une fois.

{-}

_I had to fall (Je devais échouer)_

_To lose it all (Pour tout perdre)_

_But in the end (Mais à la fin)_

_It doesn't even matter (Cela ne compte même pas)_

**Linkin Park – In the end.**

Après cet incident, il y eut deux jours de 'calme', avec une seule attaque à repousser et quelques mauvaises nouvelles, mais rien de plus. Durant ce laps de temps, Vanitas s'installa dans la chambre de Sora où il était supposé dormir, sur un matelas improvisé à l'autre bout de celle-ci. Bien évidemment, ce fut sous les protestations de Riku et de Roxas qui trouvèrent cela trop dangereux, et même de la méfiance de Kairi, mais Sora tempéra cela en expliquant que c'était pour prouver sa bonne foi. Après tout, dans ce cas, si Vanitas voulait le tuer durant la nuit, il pourrait le faire : c'était une preuve de sa confiance. Ce que même Naminé prenait pour de la stupidité, pour tout dire. Lorsque Naminé pense que vous êtes stupide, vous devez être sacrément haut sur l'échelle de l'idiotie. Il fallait toutefois savoir que rien n'était impossible en matière d'imbécillité lorsque vous parlez de Sora. Même l'adulte rendu plus amer qu'il était avait gardé un petit peu de cette gentillesse et cette naïveté en lui, malgré les choses qu'il voyait chaque jour.

Pourtant, même si ils semblaient apprécier un rare moment de calme, une chose trottait dans l'esprit déjà bien embrouillé de Vanitas. Une chose dont il devait parler avec quelqu'un. En cherchant Naminé dans l'infirmerie, il tomba sur Sora qui était en train d'enrouler des bandages autour de son torse, et le brun vit très brièvement une partie d'une cicatrice qui paraissait assez large. Il haussa les sourcils, supposant que pour que les sorts de soin ne suffisent pas à la faire totalement disparaître, il avait du s'agir d'une plaie assez importante. Sora, qui le vit arriver, enfila rapidement un maillot pour dissimuler la cicatrice. Vanitas comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'un sujet sensible, et comme il n'avait pas envie d'en parler maintenant, nota mentalement d'amener le sujet à un moment donné, plus tard, par pure curiosité.

« Vanitas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'veux voir Ventus. »

Apparemment, le châtain ne s'attendait pas à cette demande, car il parut geler sur place pendant deux seconde. Il se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux que je mente ? »

Sora soupira et se releva en grimaçant. Apparemment, ses épaules le faisaient encore souffrir, et c'était compréhensible lorsque l'on avait vu ce que le nescient lui avait fait sous ses ordres. Il tenta de croire que la sensation désagréable et bien trop familière dans sa poitrine n'était rien de plus que cela, et que ce n'était pas quelque chose semblable à du regret. Il fit signe à Vanitas de le suivre, qui le fit sans trop poser de questions parce que, de toute façon, il ne savait pas se repérer dans ce foutu château. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans l'infirmerie, et l'odeur de javel agressa ses narines. Il devait y avoir en tout une trentaine de blessés, certains plus que d'autres. On pouvait clairement voir que tout ceci était là depuis un petit bout de temps, vu que l'infirmerie paraissait avoir été improvisée, puis définitivement installée avec le temps qui passe. La pièce, au vu des tapisseries, paraissait avoir été un grand salon à une époque.

Après quelques mètres, ils arrivèrent devant une porte blanche. Sora l'ouvrit et la laissa entrouverte.

« Vas-y. Je vais rester sur le côté, au cas où. »

En disant cela, il était parti se mettre assis sur un lit inoccupé. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire une inquiétude qui ne voulait rien dire de bon. Vanitas inspira fortement, puis poussa la porte et la referma derrière lui.

Cette pièce était entièrement blanche. Elle ne devait pas faire plus de quinze mètres carrés, mais était remplie de jeux. Vanitas crut au premier coup d'œil qu'on lui avait fait une mauvaise blague. Les murs étaient couverts de dessins d'enfant, représentant parfois Terra, parfois Aqua, parfois Ventus et quelque fois tous les trois ensembles. Il trouva deux dessins où il était représenté, apparemment dessinés au crayon noir et avec suffisamment de colère pour avoir déchiré le papier. Les dessins paraissaient particulièrement étrange, car même si l'on voyait que celui qui les avait dessiné avait tenté de les rendre un tant soit peu corrects, il y avait de nombreux points discutables, comme les six doigts sur ses mains, ou les traits du visage biscornus.

Comme meubles, il n'y avait qu'un lit avec des sangles sur les côtés, une table de chevet et une armoire. En somme, il s'agissait d'une chambre parfaitement normale, si on en oubliait les sangles sur le lit et la blancheur des murs. Il entendit le grincement d'une porte et se retourna.

« Sora ? »

Il gela sur place. Tous ses muscles furent paralysés par cette voix, cette voix qui hantait ses nuits depuis maintenant dix-sept ans. Cette voix qu'il haïssait presque autant qu'il l'adorait. La voix de la personne la plus stupide qu'il connaissait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeune homme blond, semblable et identique sur tous les points à Roxas, qui était en train de sortir de l'armoire. C'était étrangement horrible, de le voir ainsi, avec cet air si perdu et si innocent, différent de celui plein de colère et de détermination qu'il avait porté lorsqu'il l'avait tué. C'était horrible de ne pas voir cette étincelle de reconnaissance, c'était horrible de le voir ainsi, vivant. C'était à la fois la meilleure et la pire des choses, et son cœur manqua un battement.

« V-ventus ?

Cette fois-ci, sa voix parut être l'interrupteur nécessaire à la prise de conscience du blond. Celui-ci serra un peu plus la porte de l'armoire dans sa main et Vanitas eut peur qu'il décide de s'y cacher. Le jeune homme, qui paraissait maintenant plus jeune que lui, était frêle et maigre. Son visage était pâle et livide, et ses yeux bleus n'étaient que des fantômes de ce qu'ils étaient, délavés par le temps. Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge alors qu'il inspectait chaque détail, qu'il comptait chaque différence, chaque petit point qui faisait encore un peu plus grandir l'inquiétude en lui. Ses mèches blondes étaient encore plus ébouriffées et il portait un pyjama où il pouvait nettement voir des traces de crayon. Les morceaux du puzzle se rassemblaient et Vanitas n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, parce que son cerveau lui hurlait ce qui était logique et sa conscience gémissait dans un coin de son esprit. Il déglutit. Les sourcils de ce qui était censé être Ventus se froncèrent, comme si il avait du mal à le voir.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu m'avais promis que tu ne reviendrais plus.

- De quoi ? »

Déconcerté, il ne sut quoi répondre dans l'immédiat. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre le fait que le blond était vivant et devant lui, le reste était bien trop confus.

« La dernière fois que tu es venu. Tu m'as promis que tu ne viendrais plus me voir si je mangeais une ampoule. » accusa l'autre d'un ton venimeux.

Il ne pouvait plus parler, comme bloqué, comme si chaque mot de Ventus était une flèche empoisonné qui l'avait touché en plein cœur. Il serra les poings, décidant qu'il valait mieux commencer à répondre avant que la conversation qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas se retourne contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis jamais venu.

- Si, menteur ! Tu n'as pas arrêté d'être méchant avec moi ! Méchant ! »

Était-ce vraiment Ventus qui parlait ? Est-ce que cet enfant capricieux et étrange était celui qu'il pensait ? Pouvait-il même imaginer ce qui s'était passé du côté du blond durant ces dix-sept années ? La vérité était devant son visage et le frappait, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était le pathétique spectacle devant lui. Le jeune homme se tenait juste devant lui, le médisant du regard, avec ces yeux qui n'étaient plus ceux qu'il avait connu. Et il la sentait à nouveau, cette brûlure horrible dont il s'était cru bien loin depuis sa renaissance, cette sensation infâme qui tordait ses entrailles et lui rappelait à chaque seconde ses actions. Il ne pouvait répondre à de pareilles accusions, à des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais cauchemar, et qu'en se pinçant il se réveillerait pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec un autre Ventus, un Ventus dont les yeux étaient toujours aussi brillants de détermination et de naïveté. Un Ventus qui, en le voyant, se serait contenté de lui faire tous les reproches du monde au lieu de lancer des accusations ridicules et puériles.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il faillit se prendre un coup de poing dans l'abdomen, mais grâce à ses réflexes, attrapa le bras frêle du blond et le renversa à terre. Celui-ci se débattit comme un diable, tentant d'attraper Vanitas qui se trouvait tout juste au dessus de lui. Le brun grommela et, avec un calme olympien, prit les poignets de l'autre en ses mains pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il tenta de trouver une miette de raison dans les yeux de Ventus, essaya d'attendre qu'il se calme, mais rien n'y fit.

« Rends-moi Aqua et Terra ! Rends-les moi ! »

Et Ventus pleurait à chaudes larmes, sanglotant, s'étranglant dans ses propres sanglots qui montaient en crescendo. Il criait, hurlait, appelait ses amis à l'aide et chaque mot, chaque parole était un coup de plus, de l'huile sur le feu qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait plus voir que les dégâts, ne pouvait plus voir que le résultat de ses actions.

Vanitas ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« R-rends-les moi, s'il te plaît... » geignit-il entre deux reniflements.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus.

« Pourquoi tu les as pris ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es revenu ? Pourquoi tu as menti ? »

Non. Il ne voulait plus en entendre. C'était bien trop, bien trop à entendre et à accepter. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever, son cœur se tordre et ses muscles se tendre à chaque accusation, à chaque mouvement de Ventus pour se débattre. Une partie de son esprit lui hurla de le saisir par la gorge et de le faire taire, mais il la repoussa violemment. Non, il le méritait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait qu'écouter sans broncher parce que quelque part au fond de lui-même, une petite voix sifflait des mots et des accusations venimeuses, le forçant à écouter jusqu'à ce que le fleuve de paroles de Ventus se tarisse.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre être ouverte de force, il sentit des bras le tirer vers l'arrière malgré ses faibles protestations, et il fut emmené en dehors de la chambre. Il vit Roxas et Sora attacher Ventus à son lit avec les sangles, tandis que Naminé préparait une seringue d'anesthésiant à côté. Il entendit le blond hurler, il l'entendit se débattre et crier de toutes ses forces. Puis il n'y eut que le silence et le calme, que les halètements de Sora et de Roxas. Il tourna la tête, et vit qu'il avait fallu à la fois Riku et Xion pour le retenir. Il leur fit un signe de tête et, avec un regard méfiant, ils le lâchèrent. Il s'assit le lit vide où Sora s'était assit tout à l'heure et expira bruyamment.

Il essaya de faire comme s'il n'entendait pas les geignements de Ventus et quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas ferme, sous le regard plein de pitié de Xion et celui désolé de Riku.

{-}

_If I wasn't here tomorrow, (Si je n'étais pas là demain,)_

_Would anyone lose sleep ? (Est-ce que quelqu'un perdrait le sommeil ?)_

_If I wasn't hard and hollow, (Si je n'étais pas rude et vide,)_

_Then maybe you would miss me... (Alors peut-être te manquerais-je...)_

**Skillet - Would it matter.**

En toute honnêteté, Vanitas avait l'impression d'avoir été giflé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ne savait plus ce qui était vrai du faux. On aurait pu lui dire tout qu'il l'aurait cru, et il se sentait fatigué. Fatigué alors qu'il y a une semaine à peine il se sentait revivre malgré sa faiblesse, fatigué parce qu'il sent sa poitrine le brûler de nouveau, fatigué parce qu'il se sent beaucoup trop vieux, fatigué parce qu'il est maintenant jaloux de la chance qu'a eu Ventus de pouvoir dormir. Il se pose tant de questions, tant de questions dont il n'est même pas sûr de comprendre le sens. Il n'est plus si arrogant maintenant qu'il sait, maintenant qu'il comprend ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on sait que l'on est impuissant face aux caprices égoïstes du destin. Ce n'était pas si simple, criait la partie logique de son cerveau, mais les émotions l'assommèrent et la dévorèrent vivante. Il essaya de se changer les idées, mais rien n'y fut. Il tenta de penser à ce qui avait pu arriver pour que Ventus soit dans un tel état, mais aucune explication logique ne s'imposa à lui et il se croyait devenir fou. Peut-être aurait-ce été une alternative plus intéressante en ce moment précis, en fait. Il n'aurait plus à se soucier de son sort et il y avait fort à parier que la mort viendrait vite à sa rencontre de nouveau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose, bien que c'était ridicule vu qu'il n'avait rien perdu et qu'il n'avait jamais rien possédé.

Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui, et il n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête ou même de bouger d'un millimètre pour savoir à qui ils appartenaient. Il était actuellement assis sur le matelas au sol qui lui servait de lit.

« Vanitas ? »

Il soupira.

« Quoi, Sora ? »

Il releva la tête. L'autre paraissait particulièrement gêné et honteux, et il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi pour en connaître la raison. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'il le fusillait presque inconsciemment du regard.

« Je... Je suis désolé. On ne savait pas comment te le dire.

- Un simple 'Ventus est devenu taré' aurait suffit. »

Le châtain détourna la tête, et le brun pouvait presque l'entendre s'excuser silencieusement. Bien entendu, il n'était pas du genre à accorder du temps à ce genre de détail. Il avait tout de même 'oublié' ce petit truc, et il avait la sale habitude d'être rancunier. Devant le silence gênant qui s'installa entre eux, Vanitas décida qu'il devait continuer la conversation s'il espérait obtenir quelques renseignements au sujet de ce problème épineux.

« Depuis quand ? Et comment ? »

Sora se gratta la nuque. Il se mordait les lèvres et le porteur sombre pouvait voir tout le regret possible dans les yeux de l'autre, qui était si simple à lire en ce moment. Il paraissait chercher ses mots, ce qui était logique.

« Après la mort d'Aqua. Elle l'avait sauvé d'un coup mortel, mais Xehanort s'est retrouvé seul avec Ven. J'étais... »

Sora inspira profondément. Ses yeux étaient en train de briller et il paraissait sur le point de pleurer. N'importe qui se serait mis à commencer à le réconforter, mais n'importe qui n'était pas Vanitas.

« J'étais presque mort, de mon côté. La cicatrice que tu as vu à l'infirmerie, je l'ai obtenu à ce moment. La raison pour laquelle Aqua a dû s'interposer, c'est parce que j'ai été trop arrogant. J'ai voulu leur faire gagner du temps en combattant Xehanort seul, mais... »

Ses doigts remontèrent le long de son torse, paraissant tracer le long de sa cicatrice latérale à travers le tissu.

« J'étais trop faible. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au couloir des ténèbres que Naminé avait ouvert, j'ai... J'étais déjà inconscient et en train de mourir. Riku est venu directement me chercher, vu que j'avais eu le temps de le prévenir à l'aide de ma marque. »

Vanitas comprit qu'il faisait référence au tatouage en forme de couronne sur son épaule, qu'il avait vu il y a quelques jours.

« Ventus... Lui, il n'a pas eu ma chance. Riku n'a pas pu le récupérer, et Ven était trop terrorisé pour bouger. Xehanort est parti avec lui. »

Pendant quelques secondes, le brun ne respira plus. Il connaissait assez Xehanort pour avoir une idée de l'horreur de ce qu'il allait entendre.

« On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé là-bas. Après deux semaines, on a pu le récupérer grâce à un plan de Kairi et on en a profité pour tuer Xehanort. Bien sûr, cela n'a rien réglé. »

Le sourire amer sur le visage de Sora était bien trop semblable à celui qu'il avait vu tant de fois sur le sien. L'autre prit une grande respiration avant de continuer à parler.

« Naminé a essayé de regarder ses souvenirs, mais elle a été rejetée en quelques secondes et elle a eu des cauchemars horribles pendant six jours. Après ça... Maléfique en a profité pour attaquer et tu connais la suite.

- Non, je ne connais pas la suite. »

Sora se tourna vers lui, une expression illisible sur son visage. Vanitas paraissait étrangement calme et contemplatif. Il fut choqué par la lassitude qu'il vit dans ces yeux dorés qui étaient pourtant si expressifs d'habitude.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. J'ai passé dix-sept ans à y penser et ça m'a rendu fou tellement de fois que j'en ai oublié le nombre. J'arrive ici et je découvre que tout ce que je connais ne vaut plus rien, je découvre que la seule personne à qui je suis lié a perdu la tête parce que mon ancien connard de Maître a fait joujou avec sa tête. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé, et à chaque fois que j'en vois une petite partie, elle est pire que la précédente. dit-il d'un ton agressif.

- Je...

- Juste... Continue. Et n'ose même pas t'arrêter avant que tu aies terminé. »

Sora hocha la tête.

« Maléfique a commencé par s'attaquer aux mondes les plus reculés, trop lointains de nos observatoires. En faisant cela, elle a pu réunir une armée considérable de sans-cœurs qu'elle a envoyé contre le Château Disney. »

Devant l'air interrogatif de Vanitas, le châtain répondit à la question silencieuse posée.

« Le château du Roi Mickey. On ne l'a appris que deux jours plus tard, lorsque des amis sont venus nous prévenir en amenant un vaisseau gummi. On a tenté défendre notre monde natal, mais... Ça n'a pas marché. On a du fuir, et vu que l'on savait que le Manoir Oblivion... »

Il s'arrêta. Évidemment, Vanitas ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi il parlait.

« Lorsque Ventus s'est endormi il y a dix-sept ans, Aqua a modifié le cœur de la Contrée de départ pour en faire le Manoir Oblivion, où Ven pourrait dormir en paix. Kairi s'est souvenu de ça et a proposé que l'on modifie à nouveau le cœur de ce monde pour en faire une forteresse. »

Un sourire faisait danser les lèvres de Sora.

« Alors que j'étais perdu et que Riku tentait d'aller trouver le plus d'alliés possibles, Kairi a pris le contrôle des opérations et s'est révélée comme une très bonne stratège. Grâce à elle, on a pu s'installer et résister aux premières attaques de Maléfique. On a perdu beaucoup de monde, mais au final, on a gagné. »

Il paraissait extrêmement fier de ce petit détail, et Vanitas ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi une victoire si insignifiante le rendait si heureux.

« Après, on a découvert qu'il était possible 'd'endormir' un monde pris par les ténèbres. Cela ne les ramenait pas totalement, mais ça permettait de les protéger et de les empêcher de tomber sous les griffes de Maléfique. »

Sora se tut. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de parler. Vanitas s'attendait à une autre explication sur la méthode à utiliser, mais rien ne vint.

« C'est tout ?

- C'est tout, oui. » Répéta Sora avec amertume.

Vanitas soupira, se rendant compte du niveau de merde où ils se trouvaient. En effet, il avait du mal à voir ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus en ce moment si ils étaient bloqués à ce niveau depuis quatre ans. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi ils paraissaient tous si fatigués et désespérés.

« Et Ventus... Il a des hallucinations ? »

Sora se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés et l'air intrigué.

« Il a dit que j'étais venu et que je l'avais persuadé de bouffer une ampoule. Sauf si je me trompe, j'étais occupé ces dix-sept dernières années. »

Le châtain soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. On pouvait lire la fatigue sur son visage.

« De temps en temps. C'est étrange, parce qu'il ne peut plus voir correctement. »

Vanitas écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers lui. En voyant l'air hébété du brun, Sora comprit qu'il venait de faire une immense gaffe. Face au regard insistant du porteur sombre, il s'expliqua.

« Il ne peut plus voir en détail. Lorsque l'on l'a récupéré, ses yeux étaient en sale état. Naminé a pu le soigner jusqu'à un certain point, mais il ne peut plus voir les détails. Il ne voit plus que les traits, les couleurs vives et les choses larges et visibles. Ils nous différencient en regardant nos cœurs.

- Hein ?

- Ne me pose pas de questions, on ne sait pas comment ça marche. Ce doit être un des effets secondaires des... De ce que Xehanort a fait. A cause de ça, Riku ne peut pas rentrer sans que Ventus ne fasse une crise de panique. Pourtant, il arrive à dessiner grâce à ses souvenirs. »

Apparemment, Sora ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Vanitas n'allait pas perdre son temps à le lui faire remarquer. Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'intéresser en détail à la vie de Riku.

« Et donc, à propos des hallucinations ? »

Le châtain passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, comme s'il cherchait à se distraire.

« La dernière fois, il a passé deux heures à hurler que tu étais venu te venger. J'ai du l'attacher avec Roxas sur son lit, il était en train d'essayer d'avaler des bouts de verre. Après ça, on s'est arrangé pour qu'il n'y ait rien dans sa chambre qu'il puisse utiliser pour... Enfin, voilà. Avant, ces hallucinations n'étaient pas dangereuses. »

Vanitas hocha la tête. Il résuma tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre dans sa tête. C'était beaucoup à assimiler pour une seule personne, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ce n'était pas comme si le temps allait s'arrêter parce que c'était trop pour son petit cerveau de mortel pathétique. Se rappelant d'un détail qui l'avait fait tiquer, il se tourna vers Sora et observa chaque petit étirement sur son visage.

« La question est, pourquoi est-ce que Ventus m'a confondu avec toi si il ne peut voir que le cœur des gens ? » demandait-il, bien qu'il connaissait déjà une partie de la réponse.

Sora ne répondit pas, et c'était en soi la meilleur des réponses. Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de Vanitas et il se leva, laissant le châtain seul avec ses pensées.

_I got a lot to say to you, yeah, I got a lot to say (J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, yeah, j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire)_

_I notice your eyes are always glued to me (J'ai remarqué que tes yeux étaient toujours collés à moi)_

_You're keeping them here and it makes no sense at all (Tu les garde ici et cela n'a aucun sens)_

**Paramore – Crush Crush Crush.**

{-}

**NDLA :** Ventus était dans le placard 8D /BRIQUE/

*Comme Donald et Dingo ne sont pas présents (vu que le château disney a disparu), j'ai donné à Kairi et Riku respectivement la possibilité de fusionner avec Sora. Et puis j'avais l'impression que c'était plus logique. La forme Maîtrise est une fusion avec les deux. Les 'amis' qui ont ramené le vaisseau gummi dont Sora parle sont Tic et Tac, qui n'apparaîtront probablement que dans une phrase au dernier chapitre x)

*² : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, on obtient des compétences en faisant du level up sur les fusions. La compétence de Sagesse est 'Glissade', qui permet de glisser très vite d'un point à l'autre.

Le titre de l'arc suivant est « Ignorance », qui sera divisé en trois chapitres. Je vais maintenant me cacher avant de me faire lyncher pour ce que j'ai fait à Ventus 8D. Quant au fait qu'il ait confondu Sora et Vanitas, il faut aussi se dire que les deux se ressemblent énormément et que la deuxième raison est une raison que je vous laisse deviner.

Pour ce qui est du combat, j'ai donné un désavantage clair à Vanitas parce qu'il a passé dix-sept ans sans combattre, et que même avec un corps tout neuf, face à un Sora techniquement plus expérimenté et aguerri par la guerre, il n'avait que très peu de chances.

Je dois préciser un point : comme je me sers du roman de BBS pour développer Vanitas, il faut aussi se rappeler que d'après ledit roman, Van' avait, au départ, la personnalité de Ventus avec les aspects négatifs amplifiés. Je vous laisse deviner comment ont du être les quatre premières années pour Vanitas.

Quant à la façon dont Sora assimile les choses et les événements qui lui arrivent, je me fie à la version GBA de CoM, où, tout comme Roxas, il accepte l'inévitable lorsqu'il perd espoir. Cela n'arrive que lorsqu'il est seul et vaincu, mais c'est arrivé plusieurs fois dans la série (DDD et CoM pour les citer). C'est un aspect intéressant car l'on a d'un côté une grande détermination, et dans certains cas une certaine acceptation de son sort s'il pense qu'il a échoué ou ne peut rien y faire. Cet aspect est vraiment marquant chez Roxas, qui, en apprenant son sort au début de KH2, est fou de rage puis finit par l'accepter, comme on le voit à la fin et dans KH3D. Oups, j'ai un peu tro

D'après mon emploi du temps, le prochain chapitre sera là, au plus tard, le 12. J'avais prévu de faire des sorties plus espacées, et au final j'ai décidé de rapprocher les sorties car j'écris très rapidement (j'en suis au chapitre quatre au moment où je publie). Donc en gros, un chapitre par semaine.


	3. Arc II (ignorance) chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Cette nana qui écrit jusqu'à cinq heures du mat' parce qu'elle n'est pas bien dans sa tête. Et celle qui se cache parce qu'elle fait empirer les choses à chaque chapitre.

**Rating : **T. Toujours pas de papillons, mais j'ai des cœurs brisés si vous voulez.

**Disclaimer : **Évidemment, je ne possède rien et heureusement pour le fandom d'ailleurs.

**Pairing principal : ** SoVan.

**Résumé : « **Après avoir passé dix-sept ans dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, Vanitas est réveillé par Maléfique lors d'une guerre opposant une nouvelle fois l'ombre à la lumière. Refusant de la servir, il s'enfuit et tombe malencontreusement dans le camp adverse et est fait prisonnier. Les préjugés sont revus et les identités discutées. »

**NDLA :** Plop, voilà le chapitre trois. Plus court que les précédents, mais sachant que l'arc 2 est découpé en quatre chapitres, c'était prévisible. Je précise que les citations de chansons ne sont pas forcément une description de la partie où elles se trouvent, hein. Ça peut aussi être un résumé de la situation précédente, ou une prévision du futur, ou un résumé du chapitre en général.

L'arc deux sera téléchargeable une fois terminé.

**Playlist de ce chapitre : **Alibi (30 seconds to mars), Firefly (Breaking Benjamin), Country song (Seether).

**{-}**

_We both could see crystal clear, (Nous pouvions tous deux voir clairement)  
That the inevitable end was near. (Que la fin inévitable était proche.)  
Made our choice, a trial by fire, (Nous avons fait notre choix, un jugement par le feu,)  
To battle is the only way we feel. (Combattre est la seule manière que nous avons de ressentir.)_**  
30 seconds to mars – Alibi. **

Après cet incident, Vanitas ne posa plus de questions à propos de Ven. Il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à ce que lui préparait Naminé, mais en général, évitait l'infirmerie comme la peste pour ne pas avoir à être de nouveau confronté au blond. Il resta également loin de Roxas, préférant oublier ce qu'il avait vu plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. Il évita un peu près tout le monde, en fait, et personne ne vint le déranger : c'était là l'avantage d'avoir été un dangereux psychopathe ayant failli être une des causes d'une éventuelle fin du monde. Bien évidemment, tout cela n'était que spéculation mais c'était l'intention qui comptait, pas le résultat. Le résultat étant qu'au final, ses actions avaient, en un sens, amené la guerre qui se déroulait en ce moment même. C'était exagéré, mais il fallait se dire que s'il avait refusé de suivre les ordres de Xehanort, alors Ventus n'aurait pas été forcé de dormir et peut-être qu'il aurait stoppé Maléfique à la place de Sora. Peut-être que tout ce chaos aurait pu être évité, peut-être, et c'était ce qui le tracassait le plus, ne serait-il pas _mort_. Oh, bien sûr, c'était une vision égoïste de la chose, mais au moins il y pensait, ce que peu de personnes feraient, ou du moins se le disait-il pour éviter d'avoir à réfléchir au reste. La capacité d'un humain à se mentir à lui-même était tout à fait fascinante.

Il se renseigna tout de même un peu plus sur ce qui était arrivé à Aqua avant son sacrifice, et avait appris qu'elle avait, tout comme lui, passé un bon bout de temps dans l'ombre. Lorsque Kairi le lui avait expliqué en paraissant vraiment désolée et attristé, voir même sur le point de pleurer, Vanitas avait cligné des yeux. Pour lui, égoïstement, ce n'était qu'un détail. Il avait tenté de tuer Aqua tellement de fois qu'il en avait oublié le nombre. De plus, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait passé dix-sept ans dans les abysses, alternant entre devenir fou et souffrir, ce qui n'était pas un duo gagnant lorsque l'on parlait de stabilité mentale. Il comprenait dorénavant mieux pourquoi le blond avait passé tant de temps à dormir. En tout cas, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qui l'intriguaient, mais il avait compris que tenter de trouver toutes les réponses était une quête dont le résultat ne lui plairait pas. Peu de choses lui plaisaient.

Les jours suivants furent malheureusement moins calmes que les précédents. Apparemment, d'après ce que lui avait dit Naminé, Maléfique s'était emparée de la Terre des Lions et avec, avait pu obtenir une grande quantité de sans-cœurs qu'elle s'était fait une joie d'envoyer ici. De plus, en apprenant la nouvelle, Sora avait été plus insupportable que d'habitude, supportant moins de parler avec Vanitas, ce qui fit que le brun, entre deux séances d'invocation de nescients, n'avait plus rien à faire. Certes, Naminé passait son temps à lui répéter qu'il était important qu'il se repose, mais pour lui qui n'avait jamais eu de repos avant d'être forcé à ne rien faire pendant dix-sept putain d'années, 'se reposer' était un concept qu'il appréciait autant que les valeurs de l'amitié, c'est-à-dire pas du tout. Heureusement que Sora avait abandonné son idée stupide de lui faire des discours sur l'importance des liens qui unissaient les gens ou il en aurait tué quelqu'un.

Lorsque le nombre de sans-cœurs était suffisant pour donner un peu de repos à un des maîtres de la keyblade, il y en avait toujours un qui se voyait obligé de rester à l'intérieur pour reprendre des forces. En théorie, c'était facile. Dans la réalité, il était bien plus complexe de se permettre de donner un peu de repos à quelqu'un et d'augmenter les chances de pertes au niveau des troupes les moins aguerries. A cause de cela, il était rare de voir quelqu'un avoir la chance de prendre un peu de temps, ce qui à long terme, était peut-être pire. Aujourd'hui toutefois, il ne s'était encore rien passé alors que la journée arrivait à son terme et que le ciel rougissait. Ces derniers temps, le nombre d'attaques s'élevaient à deux par jour en moyenne, voir trois dans les plus mauvais moments. Bien entendu, il y eut toujours plus de blessés et de morts, mais le brun constatait qu'il y avait, chaque jour, de nouveaux arrivants qui comblaient le vide laissé par ceux qui étaient partis. C'était si magnifiquement ironique qu'il en aurait rit, vraiment. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Riku pourquoi celui-ci se donnait même du mal à les entraîner en sachant qu'ils allaient de toute façon mourir (car il était aujourd'hui responsable de l'entraînement des jeunes recrues), celui-ci l'avait expulsé de la salle après lui avoir hurlé dessus.

Devant la porte, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de pousser un long soupir. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le grand hall pour glander tranquillement, mais alors qu'il n'avait fait que deux pas, une voix l'interpella.

« Attends ! »

C'était une voix de femme, et pas celle de Naminé ou de Kairi. Il l'avait déjà entendue, et il lui fallut se retourner pour reconnaître Xion. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de parler avec elle, et elle avait paru être la plus silencieuse, celle qui ressortait le moins dans le groupe de maîtres de la keyblade. Si certes il en connaissait déjà plus sur les autres que sur lui-même, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était Xion. Elle ressemblait bien trop à Naminé et à Kairi, si bien qu'il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir un lien entre elles. De toute façon, TOUT le monde se ressemblait dans ce groupe et il commençait à trouver cela répétitif, sincèrement. Il n'y avait que Riku qui paraissait être le seul sans double dans la nature, et s'il en avait un*, il n'aurait probablement pas trouvé cela particulièrement étonnant. Il la jaugea du regard en attendant qu'elle se rapproche.

« Je... Je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, les yeux baissés.

Il pesa le pour et le contre, mais sachant qu'il était quasiment sûr qu'il finirait, de toute façon, par devoir parler avec elle qu'il le veule ou non, il hocha la tête. Elle marcha doucement, et il comprit qu'elle voulait parler en marchant. Il la suivit sans un mot. Elle paraissait assez intimidée, et sans être trop arrogant, il en avait l'habitude. D'accord, il était arrogant sur ce point mais qui s'y intéressait, sincèrement ?

« Allez, parle. J'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Ça, c'était un gros mensonge, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Personne n'avait besoin d'avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête tordue, même si Sora paraissait horriblement têtu sur sa volonté d'en avoir un aperçu. Stupide imbécile. La brune gardait la tête baissée et cela agaçait Vanitas au plus haut point, probablement parce rester auprès d'elle lui rappelait le visage livide de Ventus, pour il ne savait quelle raison.

« Comment est-ce que tu me vois ?

- Hein ? » fut sa réponse particulièrement intelligente.

Il la dévisagea sévèrement, cherchant à donner du sens à sa phrase, sans trouver d'autre sens qu'une sorte de crise ou de complexe. Sentant son incompréhension, elle tenta de reformuler sa phrase.

« Je veux dire... Quand tu me regardes, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Quelqu'un qui dit des choses qui n'ont aucun sens. » déclara-t-il d'un air méprisant

Xion soupira, exaspérée.

« Est-ce que tu vois Ventus ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_D'accord, maintenant ça ne veut plus rien dire._

« Non. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le voir ? Répondit-il, sur la défensive à la suite de l'énonciation du blond.

- Je ne suis pas exactement... Normale.

- Bienvenue au club. »

En effet, Vanitas n'était pas un modèle de normalité non plus. Pour l'amour des nescients, pouvait-elle s'expliquer clairement au lieu de jouer aux devinettes ? Sa tête était déjà assez embrouillée comme ça sans qu'elle en rajoute : de plus, il essayait d'éviter lesdits problèmes, alors si c'était pour que quelqu'un vienne les lui rappeler constamment... Il se rappela que se mettre à dos une personne de plus n'allait probablement pas améliorer sa situation déjà peu sympathique. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se gratta la nuque.

« Raconte. T'es une Simili ?

- Pas vraiment... Juste... Une copie. »

Ça, par contre, ressemblait un peu trop à sa propre situation, bien qu'elle était quelque peu différente. Il avait trop de fois essayé de poser un mot sur ce qu'il était, et 'copie' était l'un des seuls qu'il avait trouvé correct, malgré le coup énorme que cela portait à son ego. Puis avec le temps, il avait appris à détester cette image, appris à haïr Ven de tout son cœur pourri, appris à le voir comme la seule raison de sa faiblesse, comme le plus faible d'eux deux. La vérité était que Ventus avait affronté la mort là où lui avait tout fait pour l'éviter et que Vanitas était terrorisé à l'idée même de retourner là-bas. A chaque fois que cette pensée effleurait son esprit, elle lui faisait l'effet d'une claque et il essayait d'éviter de se regarder dans le miroir, de peur d'en voir la marque dans l'ombre de ses yeux.

Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais prononcé un mot de tout cela. Question de fierté et de lâcheté, ce qui était en soi très humain. Il était né des ténèbres, après tout, on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir dans ce cas.

« Une copie de Naminé ? » suggéra-t-il.

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de Xion. Apparemment, il avait tort.

« Pas vraiment. Je suis une copie de Sora.

- J'ai toujours su qu'il était trop niais pour son bien. »

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Vanitas leva les sourcils, étonné de ne pas avoir été réprimandé par un regard noir, un soupir exaspéré ou tout simplement ignoré. Pourtant, même si la remarque ne paraissait l'avoir agacé, cela n'avait pas fait disparaître la tension sur son visage. Cela n'étonna pas vraiment Vanitas : toutes les personnes dans ce foutu monde paraissait avoir un balai coincé dans le postérieur. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'en temps que connard insensible, il ne pouvait pas comprendre les tracas qu'amenaient la toute petite chose qu'était la guerre. Ce n'était qu'une théorie. Ou alors c'était tout simplement parce que lui préférait ignorer ses problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui explosent au visage, mais comme il les ignorait si bien, il n'avait aucune idée de cela. La chose était vraiment magnifique, car il ignorait les cicatrices avec un tel acharnement que cela en devenait presque comique, le mot clé étant 'presque'.

« Naminé est la Simili de Kairi. Moi, je ne suis qu'une copie créé à partir de souvenirs. »

Aouch. Encore un point commun. Apparemment, elle aussi avait été créé à partir de quelque chose. Certes, lui était né des ténèbres d'un adolescent manquant grandement de confiance en soi et ayant beaucoup de problèmes d'amour propre, mais là n'était pas la question. Si on continuait sur cette pente, elle allait lui avouer qu'elle avait obéi à un vieux fou obsédé par Kingdom Hearts et qui lui avait promis qu'elle pourrait devenir complète si elle suivait ses ordres, pour au final l'abandonner et la laisser mourir dans un coin.

Vanitas aurait trouvé cela tout particulièrement ridicule, vraiment.

« Et les souvenirs de Sora sont apparemment très féminins ? »

D'accord, _ça_, c'était ridicule. Xion ignora cette phrase pour éviter une conversation particulièrement embarrassante.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Essaye de penser à Ventus et regarde-moi. »

Pendant un instant, il se demanda si elle avait perdu la tête. Puis il se rappela qu'il était très mal placé pour parler, et même si cela lui arrachait le cœur (il en avait un, au moins), se concentra sur tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de Ventus. Le premier fut celui d'un Ven désespéré qui hurlait, celui d'un Ven qui pleurait et le maudissait, celui d'un Ven qui n'était plus qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'il avait été. Le second fut celui d'un Ven qu'il avait poussé jusqu'au bout, mais y avait-il vraiment une différence ? Au moment même où sa gorge se serrait, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec ledit Ventus. Ou du moins il le croyait.

Immédiatement, il fit apparaître sa keyblade, mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de crier, la brune était déjà réapparue. On pouvait clairement voir l'incompréhension sur le visage de Vanitas. Elle paraissait encore moins joyeuse que d'habitude. Il fit disparaître son arme avec méfiance.

« Tu l'as vu, hein ?

- D'un peu trop près, oui. Des explications ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, ce qui en langage physique voulait dire _'j'ai vraiment honte de moi-même'._ Pas besoin d'un diplôme en psychologie pour savoir cela. Pour l'interprétation par contre, c'était déjà plus compliqué.

« En fait, il y a quatre ans, tu ne m'aurais vu que comme Ventus. Maintenant... C'est différent.

- Quand je dis des explications, ça ne veut pas dire trois phrases.

- Normalement, on me voit en fonction des souvenirs. C'est compliqué. Même moi, j'ai du mal à m'y habitué. Je suis une copie de Sora, alors je ressemble à des personnes liées à Sora. »

Vanitas cligna des yeux, déconcerté.

« C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. Déclara-t-il d'un ton très neutre.

- Je suis d'accord sur ça. »

Toutefois, même si cette conversation était très enrichissante et assez désagréable au niveau des souvenirs en eux-même, un point restait à clarifier.

« Et pour quelle raison as-tu décidé de me montrer ça ?

- Je voulais savoir si j'étais vraiment devenu quelqu'un. »

Cette question... Il n'avait pas de réponse pour lui-même, comment pouvait-il avoir de réponse pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Tout ça était bien trop énervant et frustrant pour n'importe qui. Devant les sourcils levés de Vanitas, Xion n'attendit pas qu'il demande plus de renseignements.

« En fait... Roxas et moi, tout comme Ventus, nous étions dans le cœur de Sora. Lorsqu'il a appris ça, il a décidé qu'il allait réussir à nous 'libérer'. »

Elle sourit, comme amusée par une blague dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment la signification.

« Il est parti chercher une keyblade qui rend les cœurs*. Il était vraiment motivé, et au final, il a réussi. Mais moi... Moi, je n'étais pas quelqu'un au départ. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et alors ? Arrête de te plaindre et vis. »

Xion se tourna vers lui, choquée. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Vanitas pensait aussi qu'elle avait voulu lui parler pour qu'il confirme ses pensées, et le brun n'aimait pas suivre le chemin qu'on lui pointait du doigt. Il était peut-être une enflure, mais il était honnête lorsqu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir. Dans ce cas, il n'en avait pas. Il était aussi le genre de type à marcher sur la pelouse alors qu'il y avait un chemin parfaitement propre et dallé à côté, ou encore à goûter les fruits directement dans les magasins. Dans les deux cas, cela finissait souvent par lui amener des soucis, mais l'avantage de se trouver du côté d'êtres de la lumière, c'était qu'ils trouvaient toujours un moyen d'accepter tout ce que vous faisiez, même les pires des horreurs si vous disiez que vous regrettiez après l'action accomplie. Le brun avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre cette façon de raisonner, et il ne la comprendrait probablement jamais, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Une faiblesse en moins, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Face à l'expression de la jeune femme, Vanitas n'eut qu'une chose à dire.

« Et arrêtez tous de faire cette tête tout le temps quand je parle. Ça devient lourd à la force. »

Ils arrivèrent à un balcon, et Xion alla s'asseoir sur le rebord. Vanitas se contenta de s'appuyer contre le mur. Il observa le soleil se coucher, silencieux. N'avoir rien vu d'autre que l'obscurité et n'avoir rien entendu d'autre que le silence pendant dix-sept ans vous donnait vraiment une toute autre vision du monde, quoi que l'on puisse en dire. Il se sentit presque comme un intrus dans ce paysage magnifique, se demandait même si les teintes rouges et orangées étaient vraiment réelles. Il en avait oublié la couleur du crépuscule, là-bas. Il avait oublié beaucoup de choses. Chaque pas paraissait être une gifle qui le rappelait à la vie, chaque sensation paraissait nouvelle. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant en train de découvrir le monde. Dans un sens, il l'était.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour observer ce genre de futilités, avant de mourir. Même si à chaque fois le terme lui paraissait vraiment ironique, il n'en existait pas d'autre. Il n'avait vécu que quatre années avant les événements qui avaient mené au sommeil de Ventus, et celles-ci avaient été passées sous la tutelle de Xehanort. Il était facile d'imaginer pourquoi regarder le soleil se coucher n'était pas une activité habituelle et encouragée.

« J'ai... J'ai un peu l'impression que combattre me permet de ne pas devenir totalement folle. »

Il ne s'était jamais pris pour un psychologue, mais apparemment c'était l'avis que les autres avaient de lui. Très bien, il n'allait pas refuser de l'écouter. C'était majoritairement parce qu'il voulait en savoir le plus possible, on ne savait jamais (et il pourrait avoir besoin de ces informations un jour, qui sait).

« Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça... Il y a deux jours, quelqu'un a perdu sa jambe gauche. Naminé a du s'occuper de lui. Elle était incapable de parler, après ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais c'était horrible. »

_Au moins, je sais pourquoi j'ai entendu des cris lorsque je suis passé près de l'infirmerie il y a deux jours. Et ça explique aussi pourquoi elle a dormi dans la chambre de Xion. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des idées._

« Même Roxas... Il a perdu trois apprentis en six mois, et avec ce qui est arrivé à Lea... Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas devenir fou. Je suis celle qui est la moins à plaindre et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je risque de tomber à chaque seconde. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que les gens lui révèlent leurs secrets. Généralement, ils gardaient leurs petits secrets loin de lui, terrorisés par l'idée qu'il puisse les connaître et les utiliser contre eux, ce qu'il faisait sans regrets la plupart du temps. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement bienveillant, même si il avait récupéré la grande majorité de sa santé mentale. En partie, disons. De temps en temps, il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait s'il poignardait Sora, Naminé ou même Roxas dans le dos. Sauf que maintenant, il y avait une ligne jaune qui lui rappelait à chaque fois de ne pas faire ce pas, et malgré les encouragements de la petite voix dans sa tête, il se contentait de fixer la ligne à l'arrière.

« Lorsque je me bats, j'arrive à oublier, c'est juste... Comment dire ?

- Excitant, jubilatoire, divin ? » Suggéra-t-il.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, cherchant à comprendre comment il savait, bien que la réponse était en soi assez claire. Un sourire amer déforma les traits de son visage en ce qui paraissait être une grimace.

« Oui, je sais. C'est bien la seule chose qui vaut le coup. » continua-t-il en observant l'horizon.

Xion ne sut pas quoi répondre face à cela.

{-}

_You keep on thinking you can save me, save me (Tu continues de penser que tu peux me sauver, me sauver)  
(Hey) My ship is sinking but it's (Hey, mon bateau est en train de couler mais)  
(Hey) all good and I can go down (whoa) (Hey, tout va bien et je vais couler, whoa)_  
_You've got me thinking that the party's all over (Tu m'a fait penser que la fête était terminée)_

_**Seether – Country song.**_

Les attaques répétées et journalières commençaient vraiment à épuiser tout le monde.

Même lui avait été forcé par Naminé et Kairi de prendre du repos, qui apparemment ne souhaitaient pas le laisser contrôler des nescients alors qu'il arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts lorsqu'il les appelait. Ce n'était pas exactement sa faute, pour tout dire : Maléfique avait passé son temps à envoyer des sans-cœur durant la nuit, le matin ou parfois en fin de soirée pour chambouler leurs cycles de sommeil, ce qui marchait très bien. L'épuisement amenait l'agacement qui menait à la tension, et en temps de guerre, la tension était quelque chose qui aurait pu être comparée à de l'huile mise sur le feu. Il était déjà suffisamment dur pour tout le monde d'être sur ses gardes constamment, sans qu'en plus la fatigue vienne s'ajouter au lot de problèmes qu'ils devaient affronter. Très sincèrement, il se demandait si ils n'allaient pas tous finir par devenir fou. Naminé lui avait assuré qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une période, que Maléfique finirait bien par ne plus disposer d'autant de sans-cœurs et il aurait vraiment apprécié de pouvoir la croire, mais son pessimisme lui disait le contraire. Vanitas évita d'attiser les fureurs des autres durant ce laps de temps et se contenta de survivre dans son coin. Ces temps-ci, les regards se faisaient plus accusateurs et plus méfiants à son égard, et le brun eut l'intelligence de se tenir à carreau pour éviter une éventuelle mise à mort. Il voulut penser qu'ils avaient soudainement récupéré une once d'intelligence et avaient compris qu'il n'était pas un petit chiot qui ne mordait jamais, mais les faits rendaient cette théorie improbable.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais en passant son temps libre à écumer les couloirs, en écoutant les rumeurs et en utilisant les couloirs des ténèbres à bon escient, il put en apprendre un peu plus. Apparemment, il y avait eu des fuites d'information ayant mené à la disparition d'un important maître de la keyblade chargé d'espionner le camp adverse. Rien de bien original en somme, mais c'était tout de même suffisamment préoccupant pour que tous les maîtres de keyblade soient sur les nerfs vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre.

Il supposa qu'il était un suspect potentiel, ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement et ce qui paraissait être l'idée la plus logique et la plus censée lorsque l'on y pensait. Mais sauf si il avait oublié, il ne se souvenait pas avoir soudainement eu envie de rejoindre Maléfique et de s'assurer une fin moyennement attrayante. Ça et le fait qu'il avait déjà assez marché sur sa propre fierté pour s'abaisser à un tel niveau de pathétisme.

Puis il apprit que le grand hall avait été fermé à tous, à l'exception des six 'chefs' comme il les appelait. Les rumeurs couraient bon train dans les couloirs et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la curiosité de Vanitas le pousse à utiliser un couloir des ténèbres pour y entrer. Dès qu'il posa un pied dans la pièce, la lame d'une keyblade se retrouva en dessous de son cou. Il haussa les sourcils. Vraiment, cela devenait une situation bien trop régulière. Avaient-ils vraiment le besoin de lui mettre une arme sous la gorge pour parler ? Il n'était pas un grand fan de la diplomatie, mais même lui savait que la méthode forte n'aidait pas tout le temps. En tout cas, elle n'aidait pas lorsque vous aviez besoin de la coopération de l'intéressé. Pour le reste du temps, généralement, frapper quelqu'un aidait beaucoup, mais pas ici. Ou en tout cas cela servait juste à l'agacer un peu plus.

« Relax, Riku. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas été invité à votre petite fête privée. Vous me brisez le cœur. »

Il entendit plusieurs soupirs exaspérés. Roxas fit un signe de la main qui montrait très clairement qu'il se fichait pas mal du fait que le brun se trouve dans cet endroit à ce moment précis.

« C'est bon, Riku. On sait que ce n'est pas lui, il peut rester. » dit Roxas.

L'argenté baissa son arme. Vanitas nota mentalement de ne jamais trop pousser Riku, car les risques de finir par se faire envoyer là-bas à nouveau étaient bien trop haut pour se permettre une telle idiotie. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et constata que les rumeurs étaient bien fondées : les six étaient tous là, plus ou moins tendus. Au centre se trouvait un jeune garçon attaché à une chaise, dont les poignets étaient retenus par la même 'corde' qui avait été autour de ses poignets il y a de cela un certain temps déjà. Il haussa les sourcils, retenant le commentaire scabreux qu'il voulait faire à propos de l'usage régulier de corde dans le coin. Personne ne lui expliqua quoi que soit, et le brun comprit très vite que la situation était assez grave.

Il y avait un silence étrange, rempli de tension et de sous-entendus qu'il ne pouvait pas décrypter. L'inconnu attaché gardait la tête baissée, et il remarqua que Sora gardait ses yeux fixés sur ledit inconnu. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler d'où il l'avait vu, mais rien ne vint à son cerveau. Le châtain s'approcha de la chaise et toisa le prisonnier.

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

L'inconnu serra les dents et jeta un regard haineux à Sora. Celui-ci portait une expression qui était un mélange de colère et de tristesse. A côté de lui, Riku posa sa main sur son épaule droite. Sora inspira à nouveau avant de parler. Roxas observait le déroulement des événements avec une étincelle de haine dans ses yeux. Xion paraissait se contenir de ne pas lui arracher la tête et de l'étrangler avec ses propres boyaux.

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire ?

- Non, monsieur. » répondit sèchement l'interpellé.

Ah, ça y est, il se souvenait d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix. Ce garçon était, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, l'apprenti de Sora, choisi par ses soins pour hériter de sa keyblade. Il grimaça. Pas étonnant que la situation soit si compliquée si ledit apprenti était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il sentait venir des ennuis et, par conséquent, une migraine insupportable.

Pour Sora, la situation était beaucoup plus douloureuse. Mais ça, Vanitas n'en avait aucune idée et n'y accordait que peu d'importance. Il supposait qu'être trahi par quelqu'un que vous considériez comme un élève était quelque peu contrariant. Il ne connaissait que l'autre version de l'histoire, celle où votre maître se sert de vous et se débarrasse de vous lorsqu'il ne voit plus d'utilité à votre existence, ou que cela lui permet de gagner du temps pour sauver sa propre peau. Chaque muscle de Sora paraissait plus tendu que l'autre et il semblait sur le point de hurler, tant que de rage que de peine.

« Si tu ne me donne pas une raison de te défendre, tu seras emprisonné jusqu'à ce que l'on décide de ton sort. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? »

Le plus jeune ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais soutint le regard de son maître. Vanitas n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir beaucoup pour savoir que le jeune garçon ne déciderait pas soudainement de coopérer. Il puait littéralement l'ombre, la colère, la rage et la... La rancune. Hm. Intéressant : il allait garder ce joker pour plus tard. Sora se pinça l'arrête du nez et ce fut Riku qui vint se placer devant lui pour parler.

« Si tu refuses de nous dire ce que tu as révélé à Maléfique, je suppose que tu sais que nous ne pourrons pas alléger ta punition ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Une étincelle de peur passa dans les yeux de l'apprenti, mais il ne prononça pas à un seul mot. Riku soupira, ne paraissant pas non plus apprécier ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Très bien. Xion, s'il te plaît. »

La brune hocha la tête et saisit de manière assez brutale le jeune garçon par les épaules, comme si elle se retenait de le frapper à chaque instant mais trouvait un certain réconfort dans le fait de lui faire comprendre sa colère de cette façon. Naminé ouvrit un portail des ténèbres dans lequel ils rentrèrent tous les trois. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les personnes restantes. Roxas était étrangement calme, Kairi portait une expression de regret, Riku paraissait vouloir tuer quelqu'un et l'expression de Sora était un mélange de celle des trois autres. Le châtain déverrouilla la porte du hall et quitta la pièce à pas lourds. Vanitas poussa un long soupir et le suivit. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait cela.

Sora, même s'il y avait une chance qu'il sache que Vanitas était derrière lui, n'en montra rien. Le brun, à l'heure actuelle, voulait le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Il n'aimait pas du tout être ignoré. Non pas que c'était parce qu'il appréciait le fait que le châtain était capable de le regarder sans lueur de dégoût dans ses yeux, non, absolument pas. Il marcha sans porter attention à son entourage et aux regards interrogés des personnes présentes dans les couloirs, ainsi qu'aux murmures interrogatifs. En fait, Vanitas trouvait cela ridicule. Tellement ridicule.

Il les trouvait tous ridicules, mais tout cela était une autre histoire. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ridicule alors qu'il était peut-être la plus grande des blagues en lui-même. Ils marchèrent et marchèrent, passant d'un couloir à l'autre sans arriver à une destination particulière. En tout cas, s'il y avait bien une direction, le brun ne pouvait pas la reconnaître car son niveau de tolérance à la connerie allait bientôt être dépassé. Fatigué et particulièrement agacé, Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de parler.

« D'accord, j'abandonne. » grommela-t-il à voix haute

Sora se retourna, sursauta et parut surpris de sa présence. Avait-il été vraiment si contrarié qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu ?

« Pose pas de questions, je suis apparemment la meilleure personne à qui s'adresser lorsqu'il s'agit de problèmes sentimentaux. Alors, dis-moi, ton oncle te faisait monter sur ses genoux ? Maman voulait une petite fille ? Papa jouait au chamboule-tout avec ta tête ?

- Arrête un peu.

- J'ai un forfait à l'année, si tu v-

- J'ai dit la ferme. » le coupa-t-il sèchement, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel et dit d'un ton agacé :

« D'accord, d'accord, je te fais des réductions. »

Sora grommela, puis un petit sourire amusé et timide étira ses lèvres. Malheureusement, ce fut de courte durée car il disparut presque aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Vanitas poussa un juron et s'étira. Il jeta un regard à l'autre et poussa un long soupir.

« Allez, grouille. Parle. »

Il sentit les yeux de Sora l'étudier, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge ou de moquerie sur son visage. N'en voyant pas, il obéit. Ils étaient tous deux seuls dans ce couloir, probablement parce qu'au bout se trouvait les chambres de Sora, Roxas et Xion respectivement dans cet ordre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi. »

Sora cligna des yeux, ses traits se fronçant juste avant qu'un éclair de génie paraisse traverser son esprit. Il se détendit si brutalement que Vanitas eut l'impression d'entendre le petit bruit d'une ampoule s'allumant.

« Tu... Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ?

- Disons que je m'ennuie. » dit-il nonchalamment, prétendant ne pas comprendre les implications de la phrase précédente.

Le sourire narquois de Sora lui donnait vraiment envie de faire rencontrer sa tête avec monsieur mur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait peut-être une toute petite partie de son esprit qui s'inquiétait. Pas du tout. Ce n'était pas comme si Sora avait été le premier à avoir manifesté une quelconque gentillesse à son égard et que cela le rendait particulièrement confus, pas du tout. Ce n'était pas comme si il était un tant soit peu intrigué par un individu si stupide, non. En réalité ? C'était exactement ça. Sa tête était un gigantesque mensonge, de toute façon. Sa _vie entière_ était un mensonge.

Ayant envie de retirer ce rictus narquois des lèvres de l'autre, il haussa les sourcils et attaqua un point faible. Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure des méthodes, mais cela permettait de détourner l'attention et s'il y avait une chose où il était excellent, c'était la manipulation. Enfin, il était bon jusqu'au moment où cela se retournait contre lui et le laissait comme seule victime.

« Je m'ennuie et je trouvais cette histoire intéressante. Alors comme ça, ton petit favori fait des cachotteries avec Maléfique ?

- Et moi qui pensait que tu pouvais ne pas être une ordure.

- Langage, langage, voyons. »

Sora le fusillait du regard, ce qui devenait de moins en moins intimidant avec le temps qui passait, tout comme il supposait que cela devait l'être pour l'autre. D'accord, il avait été quelque peu impressionné par son interlocuteur la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais c'était compréhensible lorsque l'on pensait qu'il était affaibli, particulièrement confus et sortant de dix-sept ans d'enfer. Quant à maintenant... Il n'arrivait pas encore à se faire d'avis particulier sur lui. Étrangement, il était comme hypnotisé par la façon dont se corps se tendait et appréciait le fait que son attention soit posée uniquement sur lui.

« Tu as juste besoin d'agir comme ça, hein ?

- Ne change pas de sujet. La question est de savoir si tu as l'intention de tuer ton petit protégé.

- Ravi de voir que tu t'inquiètes à mon sujet. Répondit le châtain d'un ton sarcastique.

- A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? »

Un air résigné passa sur le visage de Sora. Il détourna les yeux, presque honteux. Ses poings étaient serrés.

« On ne sait pas encore ce que l'on va faire.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué. Tu le tues, tu l'emprisonnes ou te le relâches.

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Si, ça l'est, lâche. »

Le châtain fit quatre pas en avant vers Vanitas, furieux. Il était à quelques centimètres de lui, et le brun refusa de reculer de même un millimètre. Ils avaient la même taille et la même corpulence, si bien qu'il n'y avait apparemment pas de différence. Les épaules de Sora étaient toutefois rigides, sa mâchoire contractée et ses yeux concentrés sur lui brûlaient d'une colère froide. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration et que _bon sang il aurait pû... Non_. Pourtant, Vanitas n'était pas intimidé pour un sou. Il avait vu assez de rage dans sa vie pour ne pas être effrayé par ce genre de chose. D'autant plus qu'il était un être des ténèbres. La colère, c'était aussi habituel pour lui que la luxure pour une prostituée, bien que la comparaison était incroyablement mauvaise et aussi quelque peu malsaine.

« Tu es mal placé pour parler. Tu veux que je te rappelle que Ventus est fou, et que tu rumines ta propre culpabilité, Vanitas ? Siffla-t-il.

- En parlant de culpabilité, et si on parlait du fait tu as causé la mort d'Aqua ? » rétorqua le porteur sombre sans y penser.

Parfois, il oubliait que Sora était un adulte aguerri de plus de vingt ans, et non pas un adolescent candide de seize ans.

Ça, par contre, c'était un coup bas. La respiration de Sora se bloqua dans la gorge et il serra les dents. Ses épaules tombèrent et le regard qu'il lui lança ralluma la flamme dans sa poitrine. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il regretta immédiatement ces mots, mais ne s'excusa pas. Il pouvait le voir déglutir et tenter de contrôler la façon dont les traits de son visage se tordaient. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il fonde en larmes et s'en aille, mais il ne le fit pas. Sora n'était pas Ventus.

« Que veux-tu ? Que je prouve que je te tuerai si jamais tu nous trahissais ? »

Ça, d'un autre côté, avait un arrière-goût amer de vérité. Une ombre de doute sur le visage de Vanitas, mais elle fut balayée par son arrogance et sa maîtrise de soi.

« La question n'a jamais tourné autour de moi.

- Continue de te dire ça, tu finiras bien par le croire. » répondit Sora d'un ton mordant.

Il pesta. Son premier instinct fut de fuir, de ne pas réfléchir. Son esprit planta une pancarte avec comme inscription 'rien à voir' devant ses propres démons. Il décida qu'une nuit de sommeil lui ferait peut-être oublier tout ça. Probablement pas, mais la pensée était suffisamment réconfortante pour qu'il l'écoute. 'Suffisamment' voulant dire en réalité très peu voir pas du tout.

C'était amusant, vraiment. Cette façon qu'il avait de garder espoir alors qu'il paraissait brûler de l'intérieur. Cette façon que Sora avait de croire qu'il pouvait l'aider alors qu'il était le premier à être envahi par sa propre culpabilité. Il en aurait ri si il en avait eu les moyens.

Il était né de Ventus, après tout. Pas étonnant qu'il réagisse ainsi. Sora le regarda partir, et lorsqu'il disparut de sa vision, décida qu'il allait devoir demander un duel à Roxas pour se débarrasser de sa tension. Ils étaient tous deux très mauvais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'échappatoires.

{-}

_Fuck you firefly (Va te faire foutre, la luciole)  
Have you lost your light (As-tu perdu ta lumière)  
Now I hate your ways (Maintenant je déteste tes manières)  
'cause they're just like mine (Car elles sont comme les miennes)_

_**Breaking Benjamin – Firefly**_

Il s'enfonçait et se noyait dans l'ombre, chaque respiration plus dure que l'autre et s'étranglant, suffoquant avec l'eau noire dans sa gorge, transformant chaque appel à l'aide en cri déchiré et étranglé. Tout est rouge, tout est noir et il ne peut même plus distinguer ses mains de la boue dégoûtante autour de lui, il s'étrangle et étouffe, ses mains tentent de le faire remonter à la surface mais il se sent s'enfoncer sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il se sent tomber et tomber et tomber et tomber sans toucher le sol, et peut-être est-ce la chose la plus effrayante qu'il puisse vivre. Il est tiré vers l'arrière et ne peut que s'abandonner à son sort, celui d'un être pathétique incapable de s'échapper de l'ombre qui le tire vers l'arrière, incapable de respirer alors que ses poumons sont vides. Il entend les grognements et les...

Il se réveilla en sursaut, plein de sueur, de transpiration. Il lui fallut une minute pour calmer sa respiration haletante et les tremblements qui agitaient son corps ainsi que de s'assurer que tout cela n'avait été rien de plus qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar horrible, certes, mais un cauchemar tout de même. Il en avait l'habitude, mais celui-là était plus violent et plus désagréable que les autres. Il grimaça : cela voulait dire qu'il allait avoir des nuits agitées durant un petit moment encore, pour ne pas arranger la chose. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et inspira, expira. _Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer._ C'était la seule chose à faire face à ces terreurs nocturnes. Malgré le temps qui passait, il n'arrivait jamais à s'y habituer, même si elles étaient habituelles.

Sora sortit de son lit et poussa un soupir. Il alla s'habiller et fit attention à ne pas réveiller Vanitas qui dormait comme un loir à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur son matelas touchant le sol. Il était facile d'oublier qu'il aurait pu le tuer à n'importe quel moment et de sang froid alors qu'il ronflait à moitié à quelques mètres. Les apparences étaient trompeuses, comme on disait (même si dans ce cas l'individu en question avaient des yeux dorés et avait été l'élève de Xehanort). Il sortit le plus silencieusement possible de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, décidé à se défouler avant de prendre une douche puis de retourner se coucher. Certes, il serait alors épuisé le lendemain matin, mais il aurait au moins eu une nuit sans cauchemars. Il avait, de toute façon, besoin de penser à autre chose. La dispute qu'il avait eu avec Vanitas n'avait rien arrangé.

Il avait eu des soupçons, au début, concernant Vanitas, à sa grande honte. Même si il était impossible que le brun soit l'auteur de cette trahison en particulier parce que cela était grotesque lorsque l'on considérait que la disparition avait eu lieu il y a deux mois de cela, et que Vanitas n'était revenu à la vie que depuis moins de deux semaines. En réalité, cela n'avait fait que rallumer certaines suspicions, même si elles étaient erronées et pour la plupart amenées par des préjugés. C'était compréhensible, quand on pensait que le coupable était son propre apprenti. Il avait eu une confiance absolue en son protégé, et celui-ci en avait profité pour les trahir dans le dos et indiquer la position du fameux disparu. Il avait d'ailleurs été forcé d'aller personnellement le chercher et de le ramener vivant, ce qu'il avait fait sans protester. C'était avant tout pour faire dissiper les rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte, et pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune loyauté envers Maléfique, bien que cette idée était particulièrement ridicule lorsque l'on connaissait son passé. Tout était question d'apparence, en pleine guerre. Celui qui peut garder ses troupes en rang est le vainqueur, et le camp qui est envahi par les graines du doute est le premier à tomber.

Il apprécia le calme et le silence des couloirs dans la nuit, occasionnellement perturbé par les murmures de ceux qui devaient s'occuper de la garde de nuit et de ceux dont l'insomnie les forçait à rester éveillés. Maintenant que l'espion avait été attrapé, ils allaient pouvoir regagner un peu de sommeil : Maléfique n'aurait plus de moyen de savoir quand ils étaient les plus vulnérables. La promesse d'une nuit de plus de quatre heures était suffisante pour lui remonter un tout petit peu son moral.

Il ne rencontra personne sur le chemin, mais lorsqu'il entra, ne fut presque pas surpris d'y trouver Roxas. Au final, il n'avait pas demandé de duel avant de se glisser dans ses draps et c'était tant mieux, parce que Roxas n'était pas un adversaire que l'on affrontait simplement pour se défouler. Pour ce genre de chose, il préférait demander à Riku qui lui se retenait bien plus. Tout cela n'était que futilités, de toute façon. Même s'il tentait de vider sa tête en se battant, cela ne suffisait jamais. Il passait ses journées à faire cela et pourtant les cauchemars ne se calmaient pas, paraissant se moquer de lui en mordant plus fort chaque nuit.

« Sora ?

- Désolé de te déranger. J'arrive pas à dormir.

- Ça se comprend. » répondit le blond en hochant la tête.

Là où Riku et Kairi avaient chacun leurs méthodes pour l'aider et lui remonter le moral, Roxas, en tant que défaitiste et pessimiste, préférait parler d'autres sujets plutôt que du problème en lui-même. Il ne demanda pas à Roxas pourquoi il serrait si fortement Ignescence dans sa main et pourquoi ses yeux étaient rougis. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Roxas s'étira et fit disparaître son arme, comme si de rien n'était. Sora ne le confronta pas face à cela.

« Alors, pourquoi est-que tu es ici ? »

Sora se gratta la nuque.

« J'en sais rien. Au départ, je voulais me défouler, mais l'envie est passée. Maintenant, je suis là.

- Je vois. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, et Sora comprit soudainement pourquoi il avait voulu venir ici. Ce n'était pas spécialement pour se battre, mais plutôt pour voir son Simili. Enfin, son ancien simili, techniquement, vu que celui-ci avait dorénavant un cœur. Roxas était le seul à rester à une heure aussi tardive, ou en tout cas il le faisait quotidiennement depuis deux mois. Il hésita, ouvrant sa bouche plusieurs fois, la refermant jusqu'à saisir la phrase qu'il voulait dire et prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Je suis désolé. »

Une ombre de douleur passa sur le visage de Roxas, qui détourna les yeux et poussa un long soupir fatigué. Des cernes sombres se trouvaient sous ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sora.

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est moi qui l'ai formé, c'est moi qui...

- C'est moi qui n'ai pas pu protéger Lea. » le coupa Roxas.

Sora se stoppa. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace et il observa l'autre avec un mélange de pitié et de culpabilité.

« Roxas, je...

- Arrête. J'étais là quand il a été attaqué.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas ma part de responsabilité.

- Peut-être. Mais peu importe. »

Le châtain décida de changer de sujet, jugeant qu'il avait assez entendu de choses douloureuses pour la journée, au moins. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas non plus parler de quelque chose de très joyeux, mais cela permettrait au moins de faire se dissiper la gêne entre eux deux.

« Tu as fait un sermon à Vanitas, le premier jour ? »

Roxas afficha une moue embarrassée.

« Naminé t'en as parlé, hein ? Elle m'en a touché un mot la dernière fois. »

Sora comprit rapidement que le sujet allait déraper en voyant l'air soudainement sérieux sur le visage du blond, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux solennellement.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? »

Il ne demanda pas pourquoi. Bien sûr qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

Était-il sûr que Vanitas ne finirait pas lui aussi par les trahir ? C'était une question difficile dont il n'était pas encore complètement sûr d'avoir la réponse. Une partie de lui-même voulait définitivement lui faire confiance, l'aider, mais une autre partie, celle aguerrie par le temps et aux côtés coupants lui chuchotait de faire constamment attention, d'être sur ses gardes. La première partie était celle qui criait le plus, mais la seconde, celle dont les arguments chuchotés coupaient comme des lames de rasoirs, n'était pas en reste. Il l'avait vu, avec son sarcasme coupant et ses yeux moqueurs, ses rictus arrogants. Il aurait dû le détester, mais pourtant il ressentait pour lui de la compassion, se demandant maintenant si il n'aurait pas commis des actes encore plus horribles que lui si il avait été dans ses chaussures. Il avait grandi. En étant jeune, il avait fait l'erreur de juger, pour plus tard se rendre compte que tout n'était pas forcément une histoire de noir et de blanc, comme les parents et les autres aimaient parfois prétendre. C'était une très jolie histoire qu'on racontait aux enfants pour ne pas perdre de temps à tout leur expliquer. Tu vois celui qui a brûlé sa maison avec ses trois enfants dedans ? C'est un méchant. Ce n'est absolument pas parce qu'il a été poussé au bord de la folie par sa schizophrénie et que personne n'a jugé utile de le faire interner avant. Juste un méchant. Rien d'autre. A part les méchants et les gentils, il n'y a rien d'autre, mon petit. Personne n'est coupable de regarder sans agir. Méchants et gentils, noir et blanc, monstres et chevaliers.

Il répondit le plus honnêtement possible.

« Je crois. Je ne promets rien, mais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'en suis sûr. répondit-il, songeur.

- Je te fais confiance. »

Sora cligna des yeux, surpris par la façon dont Roxas avait dit cela sans même paraître malhonnête, et si subitement. Roxas lui offrit un véritable sourire sans dents.

« Tu es bien meilleur que moi lorsqu'il s'agit de choix.

- Roxas... »

L'ancien simili s'approcha de son original et tapota son épaule. Pour Sora, Roxas était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Un frère qui arrivait à le comprendre et à lui faire confiance alors qu'il doutait de lui-même, alors qu'il n'était qu'un gosse dans un corps d'adulte. Un sourire amer se trouvait sur les lèvres de Roxas.

« Je suis désolé. » marmonna Sora.

Roxas soupira et décida de quitter la salle d'entraînement. Derrière la porte entrouverte et avant même que Roxas n'ait pu le voir, Vanitas disparut dans un couloir des ténèbres avec une expression illisible et confuse.

{-}

**NDLA :** *Une référence à NéoRiku, ça ? Nooooon.

*² : Ce n'est pas mon invention, mais la base du scénario de KHIII révélé par Square Enix. Oui c'est un UA à partir de DDD mais je suis bien trop fainéante pour trouver quelque chose pour Xion.

Oui, j'ai fait exploser le sarcasmomètre dans ce chapitre et c'était totalement volontaire. Dites bonjour aux cinq étapes du deuil :3

L'apprenti de Sora a un nom dans ma tête, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le développer du tout car ce n'est pas le personnage en lui-même qui est important, mais les conséquences qu'ont ses actions sur Sora. J'ai beaucoup hésité quant à son sort, pour tout dire. C'est plus un concept qu'autre chose.

Quant à la façon dont Vanitas voit Xion, c'est assez compliqué. Comme je l'ai dit, elle est complète dorénavant et n'est plus une simple copie, mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il arrive parfois que l'on ne la voit comme Roxas la voit. Disons qu'elle est aussi 'complète' que Néo Riku. Elle a un cœur, mais elle reste une réplique. C'était particulièrement complexe à mettre en place au premier chapitre car j'ai hésité à la faire apparaître comme Ven dans le premier chapitre, mais j'ai décidé que le pauvre Vani' était déjà assez confus comme ça, alors je lui ai fait voir Naminé et Kairi avant pour éviter les plot-holes. Et puis vraiment, il fallait que je souligne les points communs entre Vanitas et Xion. Je me sentais obligée de lui donner une petite partie.

Je pars en vacances jusqu'au 23, donc pas de chapitres avant les environs du 30, parce que je veux me reposer et décompresser un petit peu. De plus, j'ai décidé de rajouter un chapitre de quatre parties à cet arc. Le truc, c'est qu'en faisant ça, ça décale absolument toute la suite, c'est-à-dire que je dois modifier le scénario de sept parties en tenant compte de ça. Et bousculer tout mon planning à cause de certains imprévus dans ma vie personnelle.


	4. Arc II (ignorance) chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Pouet.

**Rating :** T. Pas de thèmes si explicites que ça, en tout cas pour moi. Pour vous donner une idée, le K équivaut pour moi à un livre pour enfants, le K+ à un truc mignon sans langage équivoque ou sujet sensible, du fluff niais et qui coule de partout, le T à la vie de tous les jours (les bons et les mauvais côtés) et le M aux sujets particulièrement sensibles dans notre culture, c'est-à-dire la drogue, le sexe et le gore. La sainte-trinité de l'angst, en tout cas, si vous voulez donner une dépression à vos lecteurs. On m'avait posé la question par mp quant à mon système de rating.

**Disclaimer : **Apparemment, je ne possède toujours pas Kingdom Hearts.

**Pairing principal :** SoVan.

**Résumé : **« Après avoir passé dix-sept ans dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, Vanitas est réveillé par Maléfique lors d'une guerre opposant une nouvelle fois l'ombre à la lumière. Refusant de la servir, il s'enfuit et tombe malencontreusement dans le camp adverse et est fait prisonnier. Les préjugés sont revus et les identités discutées. »

**NDLA : **Voilà le chapitre 4. Cet arc sera composé de quatre chapitres. Bien que le chapitre suivant va être particulièrement difficile à écrire pour moi, un peu comme tout cet arc, contrairement à la suite.

Argh. Je déteste les status quo. J'ai toujours le début et la fin d'imaginé mais le milieu me pose d'horribles problèmes. Bah, ça ira mieux pour la suite, même si la rentrée va me faire l'effet d'un mur. Est-ce que j'avais dit que cette fiction ferait environ 30,000 mots ? Pardon, je voulais dire environ 110,000, d'après mes calculs. Encore 80,000 mots, et vu que la rentrée arrive, je n'arriverai à publier un chapitre qu'une fois tous les quinze jours.

**Playlist du chapitre :** World so cold (Three days grace), Pain (Three days grace), One step closer (Linkin Park), Breakdown (Seether).

{-}

_I'm too young to lose my soul (Je suis trop jeune pour perdre mon âme)  
I'm too young to feel this old (Je suis trop jeune pour me sentir si vieux)  
For so long I'm left behind (Depuis si longtemps je suis abandonné)  
I feel like I'm losing my mind (J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de perdre la tête)_

**Three days grace – World so cold.**

Le jour d'après fut beaucoup moins réconfortant que la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Roxas la veille. Il fallut des heures et des heures de réunion, de discussions, de disputes, de compromis improvisés et de patience pour arriver à un consensus qui satisferait au moins tout le monde. Sora détestait ce genre de situations, où il devait parlementer avec une quinzaine de personnes, dont certaines qui lui sortaient par le nez malgré leur utilité, à propos d'un sujet où il aurait dû être le seul à choisir. Non pas qu'il était aussi arrogant qu'il croyait pouvoir avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur son apprenti, mais il avait au moins espérer avoir un minimum d'importance dans cette discussion. Ce n'avait pas été le cas : les autres avaient parlé de vie humaine comme ils auraient parlé du fait de jeter ou non une part de tarte si celle-ci venait à être malencontreusement infestée d'insectes. Bien que Riku, Kairi, Xion, Naminé et Roxas tentèrent de calmer le jeu, de proposer une punition moins lourde, rien n'y fit. Le vote finit par un douze pour la peine de mort, et huit contre. Sora, en tant qu'un des leaders, ne pouvait refuser la décision de la majorité. Il était supposé tuer quelqu'un. Il n'aimait pas l'idée, pas du tout. Elle lui donnait la nausée presque autant qu'elle lui déchirait le cœur.

Pour cela, il eut particulièrement envie d'enlacer Naminé lorsque celle-ci vint le chercher à l'aide d'un couloir des ténèbres.

Elle avait été chargé de lui faire un injection mortelle, parce qu'évidemment, ils étaient les_ gentils_ et que les _gentils_ ne tuent pas cruellement, non, ils le font avec des aiguilles et des anesthésiants. Et Naminé était supposé le faire, en tant que médecin en chef. C'était supposé être si simple qu'il en aurait vomi de dégoût. Il l'avait fait, d'ailleurs, après avoir appris la nouvelle. Il avait marché le plus calmement possible jusqu'aux toilettes avant de rejeter le peu qu'il avait avalé en vingt-quatre heures. Lorsque la nuit serait tombée, le traître était supposé avoir été réduit au silence. Réduit au silence. C'était un très joli terme pour dire exécuté, comme l'avait rappelé Riku avant de se disputer avec un autre membre du conseil d'une façon plutôt violente. Il y avait eu des cris des deux côtés, surtout du sien, et puis la décision était tombée. Il avait retenu tous les jurons qu'il connaissait et avait accepté silencieusement la décision, en se mordant la joue.

Elle lui avait ouvert un portail pour qu'il emmène le traître loin de là, et il l'avait fait sans même réfléchir. Une once d'hésitation passa dans son esprit quand il déposa le jeune garçon assommé dans la Nécropole des keyblades, encore intacte pour des raisons qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Il était parti sans même un regard derrière lui, réfléchissant et sentant que sa tête allait exploser. Il se contenta, une fois rentré, de suivre bêtement les ordres de Naminé qui lui expliqua chaque chose à faire, comment faire paraître ça pour un accident, lui expliquer qu'elle allait simuler avoir été assommée, que ça allait être très compliqué et que Riku, Roxas, Kairi et Xion étaient au courant et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter et qu'ils n'allaient pas l'obliger à faire ça et qu'ils ne le veulent pas non plus et que tout ira bien. Toujours des_ et, et, et, et _qui ne s'arrêtent jamais et dont il ne voit plus la fin.

Il ne comprend plus trop, a l'impression que chaque mot nécessite des minutes et des minutes pour être compris. Lorsqu'il quitta l'infirmerie grâce à un autre portail, il se sent nauséeux une nouvelle fois et veut dormir pour oublier, mais une petite voix lui dit qu'il faut atteindre que l'alarme sonne, et il respire profondément. Il respire parce qu'il se sent étouffer, parce que chaque soulèvement de sa poitrine paraît être accompagné d'un soulèvement de son estomac.

Il a l'impression de se noyer une nouvelle fois et il n'avait jamais été particulièrement fan de cette sensation. Il ne faut pas cinq minutes pour qu'il entende des gens frapper brutalement à sa porte. Il se lève péniblement et tombe nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un dont le visage lui est confus : est-ce Roxas, est-ce Kairi, est-ce Naminé ? Il lui faut cligner des yeux pour reconnaître Xion. Sa voix est si mécanique, si formelle qu'il peine à comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Il se rappelle finalement de ce que Naminé lui a dit et fait apparaître sa keyblade. Il la suit et lorsque tout le monde s'étonne et s'épouvante de la fuite du traître, lorsque tout le monde est terrorisé par les faux hématomes* sur la peau de Naminé, lorsqu'elle intime à tout le monde de sortir car il elle ne veut pas qu'ils découvrent la supercherie. Il donne des ordres du ton le plus convaincant possible, ordonne aux porteurs d'aller prévenir les quatre autres maîtres et ils le font sans un mot.

Il ne dit rien lorsque l'annonce est faite, il ne dit rien lorsqu'il entend les murmures de déception parmi les troupes, ne dit rien lorsque la grande majorité s'accorde sur le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de se concentrer sur le fait de retrouver le traître mais qu'il ne faudra pas hésiter à l'attaquer si on le retrouve, ne dit rien quand ils parlent de la lâcheté de l'évadé présumé, ne dit rien quand la réunion improvisée se termine lorsque Kairi le déclare.

Il est dur de retourner dans sa chambre, dur de ne pas tomber sur le chemin du retour, dur de ne pas crier. Il se pose sur son lit, sans bouger, en attendant que le temps passe et en observant le même plafond brun pendant longtemps, longtemps. Il est pourtant sûr que rien ne changera en restant ainsi, mais il ne bouge plus.

« T'es pathétique. »

Il ne bouge pas, et il faut que le visage de Vanitas se retrouve devant lui, avec ses yeux réprobateurs et sa voix au ton agacé pour qu'il daigne lever les yeux. Il faut qu'il se concentre et qu'il fixe ces yeux dorés pour réaliser qu'il est bien devant lui et que ce n'est pas un cauchemar, et il lui faut une gifle pour crier son désaccord.

« Mais ça va pas ?!

- Sois heureux que je ne t'ai pas frappé avec ma keyblade.» répondit-il sèchement.

Le châtain se frotta la joue, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil au brun. Celui-ci se releva et lui fit signe de se lever.

« Suis-moi. »

Il ne protesta pas, probablement parce qu'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Vanitas savait être convaincant et il ne voulait pas se faire frapper.

{-}

_This life is filled with hurt (Cette vie est remplie de douleur)  
When happiness doesn't work (Quand le bonheur ne marche pas)  
Trust me and take my hand (Fais-moi confiance et prends ma main)  
When the lights go out you will understand (Quand les lumières s'éteindront tu comprendras)_

**Three days grace – Pain.**

Avec étonnement, Sora constata que Vanitas savait où se diriger dans la contrée du départ. Il n'hésitait jamais sur la direction à prendre, ses pas étaient sûrs et il n'avait même pas besoin de s'arrêter un seul instant. Il lui fallut à peine une dizaine de minutes pour l'emmener vers l'arrière, aux environs du jardin et du sentier de montagne où Ven, Aqua et Terra se réunissaient lorsque tout n'était pas encore parti en fumée, ce qui il fallait l'avouer était très lointain maintenant. Pour Sora qui avait vu le passé dans les souvenirs de Ventus, chaque endroit paraissait le même qu'il y a dix-sept ans. Chaque feuille, chaque brin d'herbe, chaque feuille, chaque souffle de vent paraissait identique. Il aurait été impossible de comprendre que ce monde n'était plus exactement le même, et qu'il avait été durant une certaine période le Manoir Oblivion, sauf si bien entendu on était déjà au courant. Sora trouva plutôt sensé le fait de ne pas poser de question quant au pourquoi du comment, sachant pertinemment que la réponse ne serait vraiment pas intéressante et serait probablement très vague, connaissant Vanitas. De là à dire qu'il était dans un état de conscience plutôt j'menfoutiste, il n'y avait qu'un pas minuscule à franchir.

Le brun haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vit des traces rougeâtres sombres et sèches sur un rocher.

« C'est là qu'on t'as trouvé. Ou plutôt que Riku t'as trouvé. Indiqua Sora avant que l'autre ne pose une question.

- Étonnant. Je pensais qu'il m'aurait tué sur le coup, tu sais, parce que je suis une abomination, tout ça. »

Le châtain grimaça et se frotta la nuque.

« Il ne te déteste pas, c'est juste que... Comment dire, tu es...

- Une chose qui n'aurait pas dû voir le jour ?

- Tu me ressembles un peu trop.

- Tu aurais dû y penser avant d'héberger Ventus. »

Sora ne répondit pas à cette accusation tout à fait ridicule et continua de donner, maladroitement certes, une explication quant au comportement de Riku. Le brun se contenta d'observer les alentours, sans vraiment se concentrer sur le visage de l'autre parce que pourquoi pas, et surtout parce que le fixer dans les yeux le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tu ressembles à une personnalisation des ténèbres. Cheveux noirs, yeux dorés...

- Je ne savais pas que les bains de ténèbres servaient aussi à faire des teintures.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, je ne comprends pas. Vous avez tous de sérieux problèmes. »

Sora n'objecta pas, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de la plus pure vérité. Il était difficile de parler avec Vanitas car il paraissait toujours savoir où mettre le sel sur les blessures, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait une confiance totale en lui-même (en apparence). Bien entendu, ce n'était qu'une vilaine illusion mais le but était de faire croire. Ça, faire croire, Vanitas savait s'y prendre. Le mensonge était humain et le mensonge venait de l'ombre, alors en lui-même, il était plus humain que n'importe qui, en suivant cette ligne de logique. C'était plus compliqué, mais tout était plus compliqué lorsqu'on parlait de mensonges. En général ? Tout était plus compliqué avec Vanitas. Absolument tout.

Pourtant, malgré tout cela, Sora estimait qu'il était encore celui qui était le plus normal. Certes, il n'était plus un gamin naïf et innocent, mais il avait toujours pensé être celui qui avait le moins de problèmes.

Le truc avec les problèmes, c'est que généralement, lorsque l'on pense ne pas les avoir, ils sont là, qu'on le veuille ou non. Ils mordent au moment où on l'attend le moins et nous laissent avec de vilaines marques qui ne cicatrisent jamais vraiment. Alors on les cache, on fait comme si elles n'existent pas et on essaye de ne pas grimacer lorsqu'elles sont accidentellement rouvertes. Cela arrive bien trop souvent, mais il sait que cela n'est que dans la normalité des choses. Pourtant, la normalité était surfaite, dans son cas. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix quant à son existence. Il avait été la victime de sa propre gentillesse, qui l'avait amené à faire des choix qu'un adolescent n'était pas supposé faire.

« Vous êtes stupides. Avoir peur des ténèbres ne fait que renforcer son influence. » déclara-t-il sèchement.

Sora haussa les sourcils et portait un sourire amusé.

« Ça marche avec la lumière, aussi.

- Tu es bien trop naïf. » répondit-il face à l'insinuation de cette phrase, peut-être de façon assez défensive pour qu'il se demande lui-même pourquoi l'idée le dérangeait autant.

Le châtain détourna le regard et concentra son attention sur le ciel étoilé. Il savait que cette réponse n'avait pas de rapport direct avec ce qu'il avait dit, mais avec ce qu'il avait sous-entendu. Il parut réfléchir pendant un millième de seconde et, comme s'il récitait une poésie apprise tant de fois auparavant, dit :

« Au fond du cœur, il y a une lumière qui ne s'éteint jamais. »

Un gloussement moqueur s'échappa de la gorge de Vanitas. Ses traits se tirèrent en ce qui paraissait être le croquis d'un rictus goguenard, comme s'il était trop fatigué pour même se permettre un seul mouvement de son visage.

« Facile à dire, quand on est né dedans. » admit amèrement Vanitas.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout cela paraissait bien trop fantaisiste pour sa réalité. Il avait l'impression d'entendre des contes et des légendes, et il était persuadé que Sora ne faisait que réciter ce qu'il avait entendu tant de fois auparavant. Il eut l'impression de pouvoir sentir le mensonge dans l'air, mais pourtant une minuscule partie de son être priait pour que les mots que le châtain venait d'énoncer soient vrais et non une invention. Il essaya d'oublier ses soucis en fixant le ciel, mais il ne vit que l'obscurité. Quelques étoiles éclairaient l'ombre, mais ce n'était rien de plus que de maigres rayons qui, au final, n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça face à l'immensité des ténèbres. Était-ce là la métaphore de sa vie ? Il en était pathétique : il était tombé bien bas, en dix-sept ans.

L'idée était sympathique, bien qu'irréaliste. Il avait vu assez d'ombre, était né dans les ténèbres et même maintenant, il n'en connaissait pas tous les coins. Il savait comment passer à côté, mais parfois, il pouvait sentir l'étreinte froide de l'obscurité contre lui, et il ne pouvait pas nier sa présence. C'était nauséabond et lui soulevait le cœur, mais pour lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. La lumière le brûlait et le punissait : il n'y avait pas de salut pour lui qui était né du mauvais côté. C'était d'une incroyable hypocrisie, et il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à la supporter. Il avait toujours dû observer sans approcher, condamné à rester de l'autre côté d'une ligne invisible, condamné à la naissance pour le simple crime d'exister.

Oh, et quel crime. Il avait payé durant vingt et un ans. Il avait vécu tant de temps avec la douleur que son absence lui était incompréhensible. Il l'attendait à chaque coin de rue, il l'attendait à chaque seconde, il l'attendait après chaque sourire de Sora, il l'attendait à chaque inspiration, à chaque fois qu'il posait un pied à terre. Même lorsqu'il invoquait des nescients pour les envoyer sur le champ de bataille, la magie de Naminé lui permettait de garder le peu de stabilité mentale qui lui restait. Bien sûr, la sensation était horrible et il hurlait à chaque fois, mais par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu vivre... C'était ridicule. Il l'avait déjà dit tant de fois, mais il était persuadé d'une chose et d'une seule : sa vie était ridicule.

Il n'allait évidemment pas chercher à se plaindre à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème. Non, ça, c'était réservé aux moments où il se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas de problème ou qu'il n'en était pas un, il n'allait pas le faire.

« Alors tu l'as laissé s'échapper ? »

Sora ne répondit pas. Son expression se referma si brutalement que Vanitas crut presque entendre la porte dans son esprit claquer violemment. Le brun soupira et s'assit sur la pierre qui avait été la cause du début de cette conversation.

« Tu réalises que si Naminé n'avait pas craqué, tu aurais dû le faire ? Déclara-t-il sans la moindre once de tact.

- Je ne l'aurai pas fait. J'aurais pu trouver un moyen...

- Ça ressemble à une excuse, pour moi. dit Vanitas d'un ton méprisant et avec un regard réprobateur.

- ... Pour moi aussi. »

Sora marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et alla se mettre également assis sur la pierre, dos à Vanitas qui se crispa à ce simple contact. D'après son expérience, le contact était souvent signe de mort imminent ou de douleur, jamais de chaleur, ou alors il s'agissait de flammes qui lui brûlaient sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle. Le châtain parut se rendre compte de la tension de l'autre, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les agissements avaient plus de valeur que les mots, de toute façon. Il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, et Vanitas se demanda pourquoi cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Du moins, il y pensa durant un dixième de milliseconde avant de se dépêcher de changer de sujet dans sa propre tête. Le divertissement fut le sarcasme, comme d'habitude.

« Donc tu vas écarter les jambes pour eux et tout laisser passer ?

- On n'a pas le choix... On ne peut pas être unis si on refuse les choix de la majorité.

- La majorité est composée d'abrutis. »

Sora n'eut pas d'arguments à lui opposer, et c'était peut-être le pire dans tout ça. Peut-être le fait qu'il comprenait de plus en plus Vanitas était un signe qu'il devenait complètement fou, ou peut-être qu'il devenait simplement amer, comme tant d'autres l'avaient fait avant lui. Il était plus facile de blâmer la stupidité des autres que de blâmer son manque d'action, de courage, et il s'agissait là de la vrai lâcheté. Vanitas la connaissait et la côtoyait régulièrement. Il n'y avait pas de vérité mais lorsqu'il avait l'impression de la goûter, elle laissait à Sora un goût désagréable à chaque bouchée. Qui était l'abruti qui avait dit que la vérité était le plus doux des fruits ?

« Pas vraiment. Ils ont fait le meilleur choix pour la suite. » admit amèrement Sora, comme si cela le blessait même de le dire.

Vanitas pouvait comprendre. Enfin, comprendre en partie seulement. Il comprenait le choix de la majorité parce que en temps de guerre, c'était le plus raisonnable malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait dire. Il comprenait le fait que Sora hésitait car il avait eu le temps de le voir agir, de le voir vivre, et il en avait conclu qu'il avait dû être le plus naïf d'entre eux à un moment donné. C'était la façon dont il respirait, la façon dont il agissait, la façon dont il souriait et la façon dont chaque action rude ou chaque parole sèche paraissait si peu naturelle. Il le savait parce qu'il ressemblait à Ventus dans certains mouvements, il savait parce qu'il était devenu ainsi. Il n'était pas né ainsi. Personne ne l'était. Même lui. Il fallait être plus que naïf pour penser qu'on naissait avec le désir de détruire : c'était quelque chose de construit par les expériences, quelque chose d'alimenté par les autres, quelque chose qui grandit et dont l'ombre finit par engloutir le peu de lumière qu'il reste.

« Et alors ? »

Sora n'eut pas besoin de demander à Vanitas ce qu'il voulait dire par ses deux mots. Il avait assez d'expérience en matière de sous-entendus avec Riku et Roxas pour comprendre cela : _« l'aurais-tu fait ? »._

« Je ne voulais pas. Je... Je ne pouvais pas. »

Il replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans l'immensité sombre et éclairée par quelques petits points brillants.

« Tu sais, quand on t'as trouvé... Personne ne savait quoi faire. Roxas et Riku n'étaient pas trop d'accord pour que l'on te garde avec nous, mais...

- C'est plus difficile de tuer quelqu'un avant qu'il n'attaque, hein ? »

Bien sûr que c'était plus complexe, malgré le ridicule de la chose. Sora avait déjà tué, si on y pensait. Évidemment, 'détruire' des similis n'était pas la même chose, ou en tout cas il avait essayé de se le dire. Adolescent, il s'était persuadé que lesdits similis n'étaient que des créatures portant un visage humain, rien de plus que des manipulateurs et des créatures qui ne valait pas que l'on s'attarde sur leur sort. Il avait fallu le sacrifice d'Axel pour qu'il se prenne une gifle et revoit ses convictions. Il avait été naïf, et lorsqu'il avait compris, il avait été dur pour lui de se regarder dans un miroir, mais il l'avait fait, parce qu'il avait beau ne pas être le plus grand des héros, il avait assez de courage pour se regarder en face. Pour se regarder en face et admettre qu'il n'était pas un bon exemple et que la personne qu'il voit dans le miroir est le reflet des rêves brisés d'un enfant naïf.

Regrettait-il d'avoir tué ? Oui. Regrettait-il d'avoir éliminé les membres de l'Organisation ? Non. Au final, c'était ce qu'on avait attendu de lui, ce pour quoi il avait été congratulé. C'était doucement ironique. Il était facile d'oublier dans la tension du combat ce qui arrivait finalement lorsqu'il battait un ennemi : le cri désespéré et déchiré de Demyx avait alimenté beaucoup de cauchemars particulièrement horribles.

Toutefois, lorsque venait le cas de quelqu'un qui avait déjà frappé et qui était attaché, sans aucun moyen de se défendre... C'était déjà plus compliqué. Dans ce genre de cas, le châtain avait appris à ignorer sa conscience, mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela tout le temps. La plupart du temps, cela lui revenait en pleine face et laissait une sacrée marque. Marque qui prenait la forme de honte refoulée dans ses cauchemars, de culpabilité vicieuse et mordante.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué, pourtant. Ce n'était pas si horrible, mais peut-être était-ce la réalisation en elle-même qui faisait l'effet d'une douche glacée. Il ne se mentait pas en disant qu'il avait tendance à agir avant et à réfléchir après. Des fois, cela lui sauvait la vie. La plupart du temps, cela ne lui emmenait que des ennuis, bien qu'il se rassurait en se disant qu'après tout, il était toujours vivant. Vivant ne voulait pas dire mentalement stable, toutefois. Il ne fallait vraiment pas confondre les deux.

« Au départ, j'étais du même avis qu'eux. J'avais vu ce que tu avais fait, et à chaque fois que Ventus faisait une crise, elle était amenée par ses souvenirs de toi. Je t'avais pris pour un monstre. Avoua-t-il en observant l'horizon.

- J'en suis un, crétin.

- Nan. » répondit-il d'un ton sincère, sans bouger d'un poil.

Vanitas haussa les sourcils, légèrement intrigué quoique se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans le petit et probablement minuscule cerveau tordu de Sora. Il s'apprêtait à couper le châtain quant celui-ci prit la parole avec un ton ferme mais chaleureux, ce qui voulait dire, en résumant grossièrement, '_la ferme et écoute-moi_'.

« C'était franchement pas sympa de ma part. Je suis désolé. Si tu en étais un, tu n'aurais pas réagi de cette façon devant Ventus. »

Le brun grimaça. Bingo. En même temps, il venait de toucher le point le plus sensible et c'était un coup bas.

« Quand je dis que tu es naïf... grommela le porteur sombre.

- Pas naïf, optimiste ! » corrigea Sora avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le maître de la keyblade bougea légèrement sa tête pour l'observer, si bien que les mèches du châtain caressèrent furtivement le cou de Vanitas, dont un frisson parcourut l'échine. Un petit et infime sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il tenta de le faire disparaître, mais c'était trop tard. Le sourire plein de dents de l'autre lui confirma qu'il avait vu ce minuscule changement sur son visage.

« Tu viens de sourire.

- Non. Nia-t-il platement.

- Je viens de le voir ! Insista le second.

- Tu hallucines.

- Mais si, je te le dis !

- Sincèrement, la drogue te fait dire n'importe quoi. » rétorqua hautainement Vanitas.

Le châtain protesta vainement, mais les moqueries et le sarcasme dégoulinant de Vanitas lui firent comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'ardeur de Sora à lui faire admettre qu'il avait effectivement souri. Autant dire que la chose était plus complexe que de convaincre Maléfique d'arrêter ses actions avec des fleurs et du chocolat. Ils pouvaient toujours essayer, mais le pourcentage de réussite était bien trop bas pour perdre son temps. De plus, Sora était persuadé que Maléfique détestait le chocolat. Pour quelle raison ? Aucune en particulier, car dans son esprit, seuls les êtres maléfiques n'aimaient pas le chocolat. Le jeu de mots était très discutable et méritait un facepalm à lui tout seul.

Sora soupira et se retourna.

« Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. » dit-il chaleureusement.

Vanitas lui donna un léger coup de coude et Sora rit. Agacé, il leva les yeux au ciel face à enthousiasme soudain de l'autre, qui, d'habitude, passait son temps à broyer du noir et à commander des troupes.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- 'Ça' ? Demanda bêtement Sora.

- Tu passes du moral d'un suicidaire à celui d'un gosse hyperactif. » fit remarquer le brun.

Il retint le 'on dirait Ventus' qui voulait s'échapper, ne souhaitant pas, pour d'obscures raisons qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre, à alourdir l'ambiance. Il devait être malade. Oui, c'était une bonne excuse. Une très bonne excuse qu'il utilisait un peu trop souvent, il allait falloir qu'il en trouve une autre, sincèrement. Sora se gratta la nuque et parut réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, 'parut' étant le mot clé.

« Je ne sais pas, euh... Les glaces à l'eau de mer ? »

Devant le ridicule de la chose, Vanitas gloussa, bien qu'il aurait nié l'avoir fait si on le lui avait demandé. Un silence étrange s'installa entre eux pendant plus d'une minute, et le corbeau se surprit à fermer les yeux pour profiter du silence. D'accord, peut-être que le fait qu'il était épuisé jouait aussi sur la chose. Sora parut hésiter quant à ce qu'il voulait dire, ne voulant pas le déranger.

« Dis... Tu penses que l'on a une chance ? »

Et étrangement, Vanitas pensa que oui, ils en avaient une, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître. Ça l'était.

C'était stupide, en somme. Il savait que les événements n'allaient pas en leur faveur, il savait que tout semblait pointer vers une défaite inévitable, mais son esprit refusait de l'accepter. Sa raison criait et elle était dans le vrai, il le savait. Ils étaient perdus, confus, là où Maléfique gagnait plus d'influence chaque jour et où sa force résidait dans sa détermination. C'était un mauvais mélange, évidemment, et l'avant-goût lui paraissait bien trop amer. Dans le cas où ils finiraient par perdre, il mourrait. Ou il deviendrait le petit chien de Maléfique pendant quelques dizaines d'années jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fatigue de lui, et il n'était pas particulièrement fan de l'idée. Il avait vu assez d'êtres de la lumière pour savoir, même si c'était parfaitement stupide, qu'ils tenaient toujours leurs promesses. Bien entendu, il ne comprenait pas vraiment et supposait qu'ils devaient tous avoir un fétichisme pour les promesses. Des promesses qu'ils avaient tendance à ne jamais accomplir, bien qu'il espérait que son cas serait une exception à la règle.

Pour lui, les promesses n'engageaient que ceux qui y croyaient, ce qui l'excluait déjà de la liste. Décidant qu'une réponse négative ou affirmative n'apporterait rien, il répondit :

« Que veux-tu que je te réponde ? »

Cette phrase suffit à faire se contracter Sora, dont la voix se refroidit soudainement.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne savait pas, et Sora avait appris à faire avec. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, évidemment, mais il comprenait que la réponse, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, ne lui plairait pas. Le positif paraîtrait hors d'atteinte et rien de plus qu'un rêve, le négatif bien trop proche et bien trop violent pour lui. Il y avait une très maigre chance que ce soit la même chose dans la vie réelle. Ce qui était réel et ne l'était pas avait par ailleurs été son plus gros soucis à une période, et il trouvait cela hilarant, maintenant. Lorsque l'on y pensait, tout ce qu'il avait été lui paraissait si loin et si différent qu'il n'y pensait plus. Il essayait de se concentrer sur un futur dont il ne pouvait même pas voir les pieds, et peut-être était-ce plus terrorisant que les prédictions et les suppositions.

De toute façon, chercher à trouver une réponse maintenant était complètement irréaliste et était une véritable perte de temps.

« Hé, Sora ? »

L'interpellé fredonna une réponse qui ressemblait de loin à un 'mhm ?'. La voix de Vanitas était calme et posée, dénuée de toute hésitation ou de toute moquerie.

« Comment fonctionne la marque de Maléfique ? »

Il n'en avait jamais parlé depuis son arrivée, probablement parce que tous les soirs, même lorsqu'il arrivait à la voir dans un miroir, il fallait qu'il fasse usage d'ingéniosité pour la voir. Il ne l'avait pas vu complètement, bien sûr. Il savait qu'elle était noire et rouge, à la vue des traces qu'il avait vu, mais il n'avait pas énormément cherché. Enfin, si, il avait cherché, mais Naminé lui avait assuré qu'elle ne risquait pas de le laisser mourir dans un coin, alors ça lui avait suffi. Sora se gratta la nuque.

« Comment ça ?

- Tu l'as vu, non ?

- Oui.

- Alors ? »

Le châtain grimaça.

« Il y a plusieurs types de marques... Celle-ci est spéciale. Elle permet de savoir où tu trouves, et aussi à prévenir les sans-cœurs. Expliqua-t-il vaguement.

- Les prévenir ?

- De te ramener vivant à Maléfique. »

Vanitas cligna des yeux, déconcerté. Cela lui paraissait être particulièrement stupide. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de truc pour que les nescients lui obéissent.

« C'est complètement...

- Normal. Les sans-cœurs ne réfléchissent pas, ils obéissent au plus fort, à la personne qui peut leur offrir des cœurs et contrôle les ténèbres. » Le coupa Sora.

Le brun haussa les sourcils et l'autre détourna légèrement le regard, gêné par cette inspection subite.

« Reviens au sujet. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut savoir où je suis ?

- Il y a ses propres ténèbres à l'intérieur. C'est une énorme balise brillante à l'intérieur de ton corps.

- En gros, j'ai Maléfique en moi. Dégoûtant. »

Sora parut tout autant écœuré que lui, voir plus, et lui adressa une grimace qui voulait dire beaucoup de mots. Le porteur sombre ne réagit pas, probablement parce que son objectif principal venait d'être réalisé, c'est-à-dire ennuyer Sora, ce qui se prouvait être facile lorsque l'on trouvait les mots corrects. L'ironie de la chose était magnifique, mais il ne le fit remarquer, parce que cela aurait été pointer du doigt ses propres erreurs.

« La première méthode pour supprimer son effet, c'est d'enlever cette partie. Un peu comme une opération.

- Vous avez des cardiologues dans le coin ? Demanda sarcastiquement le corbeau.

- Non. Désolé.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé planter une keyblade dans mon cœur, de toute façon. » rétorqua Vanitas.

Joli point, il devait l'avouer. De toute façon, Sora n'aurait jamais tenté l'expérience. Il y avait bien trop de risques pour faire cela à quelqu'un comme Vanitas : de un, il le rejetterait, de deux, essayez de rester dans un cœur bourré de ténèbres pendant quelques minutes sans s'y noyer était particulièrement difficile. Aussi difficile que de réparer l'esprit de Ventus, pour vous donner une idée, et ils n'avaient pas quatre ans devant eux. Aussi optimiste que Sora pouvait être, il savait que ce conflit ne durerait pas deux ans de plus. L'un des deux camps seraient vaincus, ou, bien que la possibilité n'était pas réjouissante, les deux camps finiraient par s'entre tuer. L'idée le rendit quelque peu inconfortable.

« Et la seconde méthode ?

- Briser la connexion entre vous en...

- ...Tuant Maléfique, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça. »

En gros, c'était la seule possibilité qu'il avait et le seul but qu'il pouvait se fixer.

Tout cela paraissait stupide. Toutes ces théories étaient toutefois surfaites face à la cruauté de la réalité, qui finissait généralement par faire tout le contraire de ce que l'on lui demandait. Sora en était un des meilleurs exemples : être un 'héros' ne vous accordait pas forcément les faveurs de la vie, et c'était peut-être là qu'était tout l'héroïsme de la chose. Continuer à se battre malgré le fait que votre corps crie et que votre âme hurle était la chose que Vanitas n'avait pas su faire. Sora, lui, l'avait fait parce qu'il était entouré, parce qu'il avait accepté de porter le fardeau des autres. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, mais il avait tenu juste que là, pour l'instant. Il essayait de ne pas penser au futur et à ce qui pourrait arriver s'il se retrouvait un jour seul et sans espoir, parce que l'image que lui donnait son esprit n'était pas réjouissante.

« Ça paraît vraiment facile à dire. Grommela Vanitas dans un soupir.

- Parle moi en. » répondit Sora d'un ton agacé.

Vanitas lui accorda un petit 'nn' amusé qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose, mais qui suffit.

« A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble, en détail ? »

Sora parut gêné, et le brun le sait car il gigotait sans raison apparente et trouva un intérêt soudain dans les cailloux au bout du sentier.

« C'est le symbole des sans-cœur. Elle est sur ton omoplate droite.

- Je sais. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ? Insista-t-il, même si son ton était ennuyé.

- Non. Tu as de la chance, elle ne te cause pas de soucis. Je connais des gens qui ont été terrassés par la douleur une fois marqués. Répondit l'autre en grimaçant.

- Je suis fait de ténèbres. Mettre de la crasse sur un sol sale, ça ne change presque rien. »

Le châtain parut vouloir dire quelque chose, mais un regard noir de Vanitas l'invita poliment à se la fermer. Il n'avait pas besoin de son regard plein de pitié, pas besoin de ses paroles, pas besoin d'être rassuré. Sa fierté lui aurait fait prendre cela pour une attaque, et Sora comprit que la meilleure réaction face à cela était peut-être de se taire. Le contredire reviendrait à l'attaquer, et hocher la tête ne ferait que provoquer un certain mépris refoulé. Il connaissait ce genre de comportement. Riku était passé par là, tout comme Roxas. Il se souvenait même d'une journée où il s'était disputé avec Xion, la jeune femme la plus douce qu'il connaissait. Naminé, bien qu'elle avait l'air d'un ange, savait comment faire mal et il savait quand fuir avec elle. Kairi était du même genre, excepté qu'elle commandait presque toute une armée, alors c'était à un niveau supérieur et elle lui avait déjà passé plus d'un savon, malgré les apparences. Ne jamais s'y tenir, aux apparences, elles avaient tendance à vous envoyer sur une piste tout à fait erronée. Il se disait cela à chaque fois, mais son faible esprit humain faisait la même erreur à chaque fois, pauvre de lui.

Et il comprit. Vanitas était en train de faire sa crise d'adolescence, aussi ridicule que cela paraisse. Cela l'aurait fait rire si la situation actuelle le permettait.

Vanitas venait d'échapper à un parent abusif, et il désirait faire ses propres choix, se forger sa propre opinion. Il voulait avoir raison. Il voulait pouvoir comprendre, pouvoir sortir de l'emprise que, même décédé (et jamais il ne dirait 'paix à son âme'), Xehanort avait encore sur lui.

Sora était assez doué pour comprendre et accepter les autres, une fois qu'il avait laissé les apparences de côté. C'était son job, c'était la façon dont il vivait. Il y avait des fois où il le regrettait, mais durant la majorité du temps, cela n'arrivait pas. Toutefois, la fatigue et la peine amenée par la minorité suffisait parfois à renverser la majorité.

Sora se releva et s'épousseta. Il tendit sa main à Vanitas.

« Tu viens ? On devrait rentrer, le repas va être servi. »

Le brun l'observa silencieusement. Sora ne bougea pas et attendit patiemment.

Vanitas prit sa main sans un mot. Le châtain tenta d'ignorer la sensation particulièrement agréable dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit la paume pourtant glacée de Vanitas contre la sienne. L'autre fit de même.

{-}

_I find bliss in ignorance (Je trouve la paix dans l'ignorance)  
Nothing seems to go away (Rien ne paraît s'en aller)  
Over and over again (Encore et encore)  
Just like before (Juste comme avant)_

**Linkin Park – One step closer.**

Des mois et des mois avaient passé sans que la situation ne s'arrange. Hormis le fait que Sora paraissait avoir appris à supporter Vanitas et que ledit Vanitas paraissait être moins désagréable, rien de particulier. La forte tension qui avait habité les guerriers de la keyblade avait disparu en quelques semaines, et ainsi, lentement mais sûrement, un semblant de bonne humeur était revenue. Bien entendu, ce n'était que très léger, mais il pouvait maintenant voir de temps en temps un sourire sur les lèvres de Naminé, entendre un rire s'échapper de la gorge de Sora, voir un rictus de Riku se former, entendre un rire franc et amusé de Roxas. C'était presque imperceptible, mais Vanitas était suffisamment observateur pour le remarquer et s'en amuser. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient changer aussi rapidement de personnalité, mais il supposa que de toute façon, il ne le saurait jamais. Ce qui en soit était plutôt vrai, il fallait l'admettre.

Il eut par ailleurs l'occasion de prendre un peu de repos et le regard de la grande majorité ne se trouvait plus fixé sur l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de leurs têtes. Oh, elle était toujours là, mais au moins ils avaient fini par arrêter de l'observer et avait commencé à essayé de la faire se déplacer. Vanitas, lui, se contentait de faire son job. C'était pathétique, mais au moins il était en vie, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Il s'isola du mieux qu'il put, ne supportant pas les discussions constantes, les bruits et les stupidités incessantes qu'avait amené ce soudain regain de de force. Il détestait le bruit avec une haine inégalable, et c'était majoritairement causé par le fait qu'il avait passé les dix-sept dernières années dans le silence. Dans ce genre de cas, il n'y avait que deux possibilités après : vous finissez par haïr le calme ou vous ne pouvez plus vous en passer. Pour lui, c'était le second choix. Le moindre bruit l'insupportait et il était déjà sorti plus d'une fois d'une pièce pour ne pas avoir à supporter la simple présence des autres. Il suffisait d'un simple tic, d'un gloussement, d'une inspiration trop forte pour qu'il serre les dents et grommelle quelque chose. Autant dire que oui, ses nerfs étaient particulièrement à vifs aujourd'hui. Il était déjà plus de dix heures du matin.

Ses nerfs étaient toujours à vifs, mais aujourd'hui était un exemple plus notable. Peut-être était-ce le plus grand des clichés au monde, mais il n'aimait pas la bonne humeur. Oui, il n'avait pas honte de le penser même s'il s'agissait peut-être de la chose la moins originale possible. Les gens sont stupides lorsqu'ils sont de bonne humeur. Ils oublient leur entourage, ils oublient leur logique, ils oublient tout. Vanitas n'aimait pas les poids lourds et les personnes trop invasives. Il s'était isolé à un balcon. Il aimait bien les balcons. Bien plus que les conversations stupides sur des sujets existentiels.

« Vanitas, est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

En parlant du loup.

La voix douce mais toutefois ferme de Naminé vint le tirer de sa rêverie et de sa paix. Il releva à peine la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire et qu'il reconnaissait sa présence. C'était déjà considérable, venant de lui.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais aller parler à Ventus ? »

Si il avait été en train de boire ou de manger quelque chose, il l'aurait recraché ou se serait étranglé avec.

Il rebaissa la tête pour lui montrer que l'offre ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Regarder le sol en angle de plongée était quelque chose qui lui paraissait soudainement être la meilleure des idées. Il aimait bien faire ça. Si les autres pouvaient le faire, pourquoi pas lui ? Il n'avait qu'à ignorer les problèmes lorsqu'il se présentaient. Il était du genre à, lorsque l'on sonnait à la porte, ignorer les appels et le bruit jusqu'à ce que la personne qui avait osé interrompre son calme s'en aille. Toutefois, il n'en avait pas conscience car il ne savait même pas à quoi servait une sonnette devant une porte. Celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre, après tout, bien que ces propos étaient particulièrement étranges lorsque l'on considérait qu'il s'agissait uniquement de l'énonciation d'une évidence. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à apprécier les citations.

Naminé l'appela de nouveau, puis une autre fois après quelques secondes d'attente et il grommela une injure plutôt infâme sous sa barbe inexistante.

« Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvé, déjà ?

- Tout le monde évitait ce balcon. D'habitude, ils sont pris d'assaut le matin une fois l'entraînement fini. »

Ceci expliquait cela. Malgré le fait que le temps avait passé et que les recrues croisaient Vanitas régulièrement, ils étaient toujours terrorisés par sa simple présence. Cela l'amusait sans fin. Seul Riku paraissait encore avoir du mal avec lui, quoique Roxas ne lui adressait que des regards froids et Kairi n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise en sa présence. Il supposa que c'était parce qu'ils pouvaient 'sentir' les ténèbres, du moins en partie. Lui pouvait les voir, les identifier, là où Riku ne pouvait que les sentir. Ils étaient tous deux trop différents et trop méfiants pour s'entendre. Il ne s'entendait avec personne, de toute façon. Quiconque prétendait le contraire était un affreux menteur, du moins de son point de vue. Et il n'y avait personne qui titillait sa curiosité et son intérêt tous les jours, pas du tout.

Si son nom avait été Pinocchio, son nez aurait probablement atteint les deux mètres à l'heure actuelle.

Son point de vue était régulièrement prouvé comme faux, en passant. En fait, il commençait à se dire qu'il aurait dû commencer à prendre ses décisions à pile ou face, il aurait ainsi plus de chance de ne PAS faire une horrible erreur qui mènerait d'une façon ou d'une autre à sa perte. De toute façon, TOUT semblait mener à sa perte, et cela aurait dû être le titre de son autobiographie. « _Les décisions stupides de Vanitas._» était un bon titre. Le bouquin aurait été placé dans le rayon comédie, néanmoins, avec toutes ces idioties.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, las.

- Je te l'ai dit, je voudrais que tu ailles lui parler. » Insista Naminé, les sourcils froncés.

Vanitas soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça, mais il n'avait apparemment pas le choix. Il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir le choix. Il n'aimait pas grand chose, mais ça ? C'était dans son top cinq des choses qu'il détestait le plus, la cinquième chose étant l'horrible boue que le chef cuisinier osait appeler 'soupe' et qu'il devait se forcer à avaler tous les soirs. La troisième chose était Xehanort, la deuxième Maléfique et la première était de mourir. Ventus avait toujours été dans le top cinq, mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour des raisons bien différentes. Une raison, plutôt, qui commençait par un grand 'C' et terminait par un 'é'.

« Crache le morceau. C'est pour quelle occasion ?

- Je suis en train de le... Comment dire... Stabiliser. »

Il releva soudainement la tête et les épaules, puis posa son regard sur la jeune femme, cherchant toute trace de mensonge. Sous son inspection minutieuse, elle parut légèrement gênée, mais il n'en eut cure. Il crut une seconde qu'il avait mal entendu. Il était toutefois trop jeune pour être sourd.

« Pardon ?

- J'essaye de me faire un chemin dans ses souvenirs les plus agréables.

- Je croyais que tu avais été rejetée, la dernière fois ? »

Elle parut sur le point de demander comment il l'avait su, et il répondit à la question avant même qu'elle ne fut posée.

« Sora m'a tout expliqué. »

Elle hocha la tête. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

« En faisant ça, je peux faire en sorte que son cœur, que son esprit se concentre sur ces souvenirs agréables. Ainsi, je pourrais approcher ceux du temps qu'il a passé avec Xehanort. En théorie. »

Il releva un sourcil. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours un 'mais' quelque part, et celui-ci était particulièrement voyant.

« Normalement, en faisant cela, je devrais y arriver, mais... C'est bien plus compliqué que cela. J'ai un mince espoir d'y arriver et de pouvoir accéder à ces souvenirs.

- Et ensuite ?

- Je peux les effacer. » déclara-t-elle sans une once d'hésitation, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très simple et de normal.

Il cligna des yeux, incrédule. Cela paraissait si simple et si évident qu'il aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague. Elle le lui avait déjà proposé, mais il était encore tellement confus à cette période qu'il n'avait même pas posé de questions. Il n'en posa pas, quelque peu habitué à l'inhabituel dorénavant.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas fait ça avant ?

- Les souvenirs de Ven sont embrouillés. C'est un vrai labyrinthe. A chaque fois, il faut que je les retrouve. Pour arriver là où j'en suis, il m'a fallu trois ans. Je sais où se trouvent les souvenirs auxquels je veux accéder, mais je dois d'abord réussir à faire resurgir ces souvenirs-là.

- Et quel rôle suis-je supposer jouer ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et il comprit soudain qu'il y avait un petit hic. Il y en avait toujours un.

« Il faut que je sache où sont les souvenirs négatifs qui n'ont pas de rapport avec ce qu'a fait Xehanort. Ceux qui te concernent. »

Bien sûr. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il était toujours un problème, quel que soit la forme, que ce soit en souvenir ou vivant. Y accordait-il une importance ? Absolument pas. Il comprenait toutefois pourquoi cela pouvait poser problème.

« Minute. Si je lui cause, il va faire une crise de nerfs.

- Je lui ai donné de quoi rester calme. Il ne pourra pas s'énerver, et Roxas l'a attaché. C'est le seul en qui il a confiance. »

Il expira et se gratta la nuque, tic emprunté à Sora. Il nota mentalement ce que venait de dire Naminé.

« Comment est-ce que ça va se passer ?

- Tu vas devoir lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Pendant ce temps, je vais me concentrer et voir quels souvenirs resurgissent et à quel endroit.

- Ça me paraît être un très mauvais plan.

- C'en est un. Mais de toute façon, si je n'y arrive pas, il n'y aura rien d'autre à faire. »

L'affirmation fut plus désagréable à entendre qu'il n'aurait voulu le faire croire. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis, d'une voix vide d'émotions, demanda :

« Quelle est la probabilité pour que ça marche ?

- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? »

Il ne répondit pas et Naminé ne poussa pas la question. Elle était l'une des seules à avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passait dans son cerveau, après tout, même s'il n'était nullement au courant de cela et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais, car sinon Sora risquait probablement d'être tué par une personne de son propre camp. Ce qui aurait été une magnifique coïncidence, bien entendu. Vanitas était doué pour faire passer les meurtres pour des accidents.

Il jeta un coup d'œil et constata qu'elle portait un carnet à dessins dans une de ses mains, ainsi qu'un crayon jaune. Il haussa les sourcils et elle détourna le regard.

« Dessiner ne sert pas vraiment à grand chose, maintenant.

- Peut-être, mais je peux te percer les yeux avec mon crayon. » répondit-elle d'un ton faussement doux.

Il parut quelque peu choqué, puis un rictus arrogant étira bien vite ses lèvres.

« Si tu le dis. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que Sora n'est pas au courant ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise qu'il le sache. Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il ne m'en a pas parlé et il ne peut pas se taire. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas au courant ?

- Pas vraiment... Disons que depuis le temps, il n'espère plus. »

Cela paraissait compréhensible. Lui-même n'espérait pas grand chose, et il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir fait un jour. Le désespoir, la colère, la folie, ça il connaissait. Le reste ? Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Une jolie illusion, mais une illusion tout de même. Il avait tendance à ne pas apprécier les illusions, majoritairement parce que les suivre l'avait amené à mourir. D'accord, il répétait ça souvent mais cela lui était resté en travers de la gorge, et c'était un peu normal.

Il retint un énième soupir et, avalant ce qui lui restait d'ego, descendit du balcon et s'épousseta. Il fit signe à Naminé d'avancer. Elle comprit rapidement. Tant mieux, cela lui évitait de longues et ennuyeuses explications qui lui auraient probablement fait perdre trop de temps. Il avait déjà perdu vingt et un an : il espérait au moins pouvoir profiter du peu qu'il lui restait, si possible.

« J'espère pour toi que ce ne sera pas une perte de temps. »

C'en était probablement une, toutefois, mais Naminé n'osa pas le lui dire. Même s'il avait été rendu complètement inoffensif par la beauté de la diplomatie et de la démocratie, il ne valait mieux pas le pousser à bout. Cela aurait probablement fini en bain de sang.

En fait, non. Vanitas est tout comme un chat : il désire de l'attention et de l'affection quand il le veux. Le reste du temps, il pisse dans vos chaussures.

{-}

_So break me down if it makes you feel right (Alors brise-moi si cela te fais te sentir bien)  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright (Et déteste-moi à présent si cela te fait aller bien)  
You can break me down if it takes all your might (Tu peux me briser si cela te demande toute ton énergie)  
'cause I'm so much more than all your lies (Parce que je suis bien plus que tous tes mensonges)_

**Seether – Breakdown**

Il avait l'air si fatigué et si fragile, comme s'il pouvait être brisé avec la seule pression d'une main.

Il paraissait avoir la belle vie, dans son petit monde. Il avait su ce que c'était, de perdre la tête. C'était une chute constante où l'on se perdait et se fichait de ce qui nous entourait, en se cachant derrière des mensonges et des jolies petites métaphores dégoûtantes. Là, les soucis disparaissaient et étaient cachés par la lumière aveuglante de notre propre monde. C'était une vie vide de sens, mais bon sang que c'était bon Il avait tant de fois espéré pouvoir fermer les yeux et que ses problèmes disparaissent, autant de fois souhaité pouvoir redevenir ce qu'il était avant que ce vieux fou de Xehanort ne lui donne naissance : une infime partie des ténèbres de Ventus.

Il était Ventus autant qu'il était Vanitas. Théoriquement, il aurait fallu dire qu'il avait été Ventus. Une minuscule partie, si l'on voulait le dire grossièrement.. La chose en elle-même était plus complexe : il avait été créé à partir d'une partie de Ventus, c'est-à-dire le côté le plus sombre, et pour réparer son morceau de cœur brisé, il n'avait pu user que les ténèbres. Le véritable Ventus n'existait plus : celui qui portait son nom et vivait dans son corps n'était que l'autre partie du cœur déchiré. Pas de gamin au bon cœur pour le sauver, de son côté. On ne créait pas de la lumière à partir de lumière, après tout. Des ténèbres nés à partir de lumière ? Ça par contre, c'était réaliste. C'était l'une des majeures raisons pour laquelle il était beaucoup plus facile de succomber aux ténèbres, bien qu'il était persuadé que voir le monde en noir et blanc n'aidait probablement pas du tout.

Les conséquences amenaient aux mauvais choix, pas la nature. La nature de quelqu'un n'était que la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, et beaucoup paraissaient oublier comment le vase avait pu être rempli à ras bords en premier lieu. Majoritairement parce qu'il était plus facile de blâmer l'élément déclencheur que de remonter aux racines du problème, et que l'être humain n'aimait pas se compliquer la vie, principalement parce qu'il était égoïste. Tout était relatif, d'un autre point de vue. La vase en lui-même avait peut-être aussi son importance : on ne remplit pas un vase de vingt centilitres avec trois litre quatre-vingt.

Il lui a avait fallu du temps, au départ, pour accepter son prénom. Pour lui, il était Ventus et l'autre n'était qu'un vulgaire voleur, un faible qui avait été la première cause de leur séparation. Il était celui qui avait vécu dans la paix et le rire alors qu'il pourrissait au fond des ténèbres, alors que Xehanort lui offrait des coups et des hématomes à chaque erreur. Il était celui qui se prénommait héros et pour qui il avait dû souffrir milles tourments, pour qu'un jour il soit suffisamment fort et qu'ils puissent être complets à nouveau. Il avait vaguement espéré, au début, que la X-Blade serait son salut. Qu'en la formant, la douleur cesserait et il pourrait enfin vivre. L'espoir appartient aux enfants, et bien que ce soit ironique, il en avait été un. Un garnement impatient, capricieux et rebelle qui désespérait de pouvoir ne plus avoir l'impression d'être un vulgaire déchet que l'on pouvait jeter dès qu'il ne nous était plus utile, ce que Xehanort avait fait. A l'âge où Sora riait avec Riku, Vanitas devait surmonter des choses que personne n'aurait dû surmonter. A l'âge où Riku rêvait d'autres mondes, Vanitas devait apprendre à se servir d'une arme et à se battre pour vivre. Il dû apprendre à ne plus hurler parce que seuls les faibles hurlent et... Et il l'était. Il avait haï Ventus, l'avait accusé de chacun de ses soucis, l'avait blâmé d'avoir été la raison principale de leur séparation. Il avait perdu son corps, son identité, sa keyblade, ses souvenirs, ce qui lui revenait de droit, parce que Ventus avait été faible mais il était Ven lui aussi et il ne comprenait plus. A l'époque, c'était bien trop compliqué pour lui : il s'était contenté de suivre son cœur, aussi niais que cela puisse paraître. Voyez où cela l'avait amené. Suivre un cœur corrompu ne mène qu'à la corruption, mais suivre un cœur pur ne peut mener qu'à un chemin de peine et de malheur amené par les autres. Choisissez votre poison, vous finirez forcément par prendre l'un des deux chemins, ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » demanda-t-il à Naminé qui était assise sur une chaise, en face du lit où Ventus était couché.

Il avait réagi lorsque Vanitas était rentré, tentant de se libérer de ses sangles, mais il ne put rien faire. Il continuait de l'observer avec une terreur qui l'aurait amusé à auparavant, mais qui ne faisait que le lasser dorénavant. Vanitas avait passé trop de temps à entendre les autres hurler de douleur pour s'en amuser : cela ne faisait plus que le fatiguer. Il n'avait pas besoin de sentir le poids de son corps pour savoir que chaque jour était plus éreintant que le précédent.

« Parle-lui. Évoque ce qu'il s'est passé avant. » énonça-t-elle avec un crayon à la main.

Il prit une autre chaise et s'assit, de sorte à ce que son regard soit fixé sur Ventus. L'envie de le frapper ne lui vint même pas. Il s'étonna même à ressentir une certaine nausée, qui ne paraissait pas venir du fait qu'il voyait Ventus, mais du fait qu'il le voyait dans cet état en particulier. Il n'y pensa pas. Il était trop fatigué pour se poser des questions quant à sa santé mentale : il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il n'était pas un bon exemple de stabilité psychique.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé ? »

Les yeux bleus délavés de Ventus parurent suivre sa voix, sans pourtant se fixer sur lui. Vanitas supposa que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait plus voir que les cœurs. La vue ne devait pas être très jolie lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

« Tu n'avais rien de plus à faire que suivre les ordres de Xehanort. »

Il se retint de l'appeler 'maître'. Il ne méritait vraiment pas ce titre, en tout cas pour lui. Il n'était rien de plus qu'une infâme atrocité qui aurait mérité une mort douloureuse. Si Sora ne l'avait pas supprimé, la première chose qu'il aurait tenté de faire en se réveillant aurait été de l'écorcher et de lui faire le supplier de l'achever après des heures et des heures de tourment. Rien ne se passait comme il le voulait, dans sa vie. C'était un point qui commençait à devenir une habitude et qui aurait pu être le thème de son existence. Tiens, voilà une bonne idée de scénario pour son roman sur toutes les erreurs de sa vie.

« Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué, même pour quelqu'un comme toi. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu avais suivi les ordres. »

Il crachait des reproches qu'il s'était fait tant de fois, des reproches qui sonnaient si faux et si puérils, des reproches sans queues ni têtes qu'il déclarait au grand jour pour sa seule paix intérieure. Des années et des années de frustration résumées en quelques mots dont la valeur n'était pas calculable.

« Tu aurais dû accepter les ténèbres. Tu es un hypocrite, de toute façon : d'où crois-tu que je viens ? »

Il ne faisait même pas l'effort de faire apparaître de l'ironie dans sa voix. Il n'y avait que de la fatigue.

« Et après, tu m'as laissé. Pendant que tu te reposais, moi, je devais m'entraîner. Tu n'as jamais pensé à moi. Tu ne m'as jamais cherché, mais tu le sentais, je le sais. »

Il fit une petite pause où il inspira, comme s'il hésitait sur la suite. Néanmoins, il se reprit vite et serra sa main gauche contre le genou du même côté. I

« Tu devais l'avoir senti. C'est impossible, sinon. Mais tu avais tes amis, alors tu m'as abandonné. Tu étais responsable. Responsable de tout. »

Il serra les poings et les dents, fusillant le blond du regard. Il n'aurait fallu qu'un seul geste de Vanitas pour le tuer. Sur sa chaise, Naminé était en transe et, ne remarquant rien, ne lui fit pas signe d'arrêter. Elle dessinait frénétiquement quelque chose qu'il ne regardait pas, et par conséquent, ne pouvait pas identifier.

« Et pendant toutes ces années, tu ne t'es même pas renforcé. Pour que tu t'entraînes, il a fallu que je détruise des parties de moi-même. Tu sais comment c'était ? C'était comme mourir, et je suis mort, alors je sais ce que c'est. Tu n'as même pas une seule idée de ce que c'est que de souffrir. Ton petit séjour chez Xehanort ? J'ai vécu quatre ans avec lui. »

Ça, c'était peut-être la chose la plus immature qu'il ait jamais dit, et il avait dit un sacré paquet d'imbécillités dans sa vie.

Ventus sursauta et se débattit soudainement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La jeune femme parut soudainement s'éveiller.

« Vanitas ! » cria-t-elle d'un ton courroucé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Bien évidemment, il ne devait pas ramener ces souvenirs-là à la surface. Vanitas n'avait pas été torturé, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une stupide dispute à sens unique. Il ne servait à rien de chercher à comparer les deux situations : l'argument était malhonnête depuis le tout début. Il continua sans se soucier un seul instant de la peur sur le visage de l'autre. Il ne s'en était jamais soucié.

« Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais. Tu voulais être _fort_. Je le sais parce que c'est ce que je voulais. Je t'ai donné tout ce que tu voulais et tu m'as repoussé lorsque je t'ai demandé une seule chose. Je voulais mon corps. Tu n'avais pas réussi à le protéger, alors pourquoi aurais-je du te le laisser ? »

Sa voix perdit quelque peu de son venin.

« Mais bien sûr que non, ça aurait été trop facile, alors tu as chassé Terra. Tu l'as cherché partout, cet imbécile, alors qu'il était déjà à la botte de Xehanort. Tu chassais des illusions. Tu croyais que tu pourrais les revoir... »

Un gloussement moqueur s'échappa de sa gorge. Il saisit une poignée de ses cheveux noirs dans une de ses mains et les serra si fort qu'il faillit se les arracher.

« Quelle blague. Ils sont tous deux morts et tu n'es plus qu'une loque. »

Pourquoi est-ce que cela paraissait-il plus ressembler à son histoire qu'à celle de Ventus ?

« Tu as refusé la X-Blade. Tu as refusé le seul choix possible et regarde-toi, maintenant. Si tu avais accepté, je... »

_Je ne serais pas mort, j'aurais pu échapper à Xehanort, non je serais mort en fin de compte, mais la douleur aurait cessé._ Tant de phrases qu'il voulait dire mais dont il n'avait pas la force de prononcer, que ce soit par fatigue ou par problème de fierté.

« Et pendant que tu dormais tranquillement en entendant Aqua, tu sais où j'étais ? En enfer. Un peu près. Pendant dix-sept ans. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas rappelé ? Tu aurais pu le faire. Tu aurais pu me sauver mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

La fin de sa phrase sonnait plus comme une constatation qu'une accusation. D'un côté, s'il avait été à sa place, il l'aurait laissé pourrir au fond des ténèbres aussi. Il le savait parce qu'il était né de l'ombre de Ventus.

« Et maintenant, je dois aider Naminé à te sauver la peau ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui doit t'aider ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas ? »

Son ton s'éleva et il voulait crier. Il ne remarqua pas la subtilité dans sa dernière exclamation. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête, prêt à hurler au visage de quiconque osait le perturber dans cet état, mais ce fut le regard compréhensif de Naminé qui rencontra le sien. Il expira profondément.

« Tu as ce qu'il te faut ?

- Oui. Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas. » cracha-t-il en se relevant brutalement.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, mais il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. Ventus ne paraissait pas plus perturbé que cela. Oh, il avait toujours l'air aussi effrayé, mais rien d'intéressant. C'était toujours une pâle copie sans vie de ce qu'il avait été un jour et qui lui donnait l'envie de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir. Pendant un bref instant, il aurait presque voulu y retourner, mais le simple souvenir de la douleur le fit frissonner et il sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il eut toutefois la volonté de parler, car il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait porter son fardeau seul : c'était là le sort cruel qui lui avait été réservé.

« Tu pourrais répondre, merde. Est-ce que je dois réparer tes erreurs pour toi, comme d'habitude ? »

Pas de réponse. Il jura et pesta alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et Naminé se contenta de reculer d'un pas.

Puis il sentit un léger pincement dans sa poitrine.

Pendant un moment, il jura qu'il aurait senti son cœur répondre au sien, mais ce n'était probablement que son imagination fertile. Après tout, il l'avait vu. La chose qu'il venait de quitter aurait pu s'appeler Braig : il ne voyait rien de Ventus là-bas, où peut-être était-ce ce qu'il aurait apprécié ne pas à avoir à lui parler directement. Échapper à ses problèmes était un très bon moyen de s'en débarrasser, quoi qu'on puisse en dire. Cela finissait généralement par revenir un jour et vous frapper au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins, et bon courage à ce moment-là pour vous relever.

Le chemin jusqu'au grand hall se fit sans trop de soucis, et il longea les murs. Il laissa vaguer ses pensées sur les détails les plus futiles, et se rappela qu'il était censé être dans le hall aux alentours de onze heures moins le quart pour il ne savait quel raison. Ce matin, Sora lui avait laissé un mot sur la porte pour le prévenir. Il avait un peu oublié, avec ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Disons que le fait de rencontrer Ventus dans de pareilles conditions l'avait un peu déconcerté. Tout ce qui concernait Ven le mettait mal à l'aise, quoi qu'il puisse prétendre, de toute façon. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il finissait forcément par être mis dans dans une position difficile, quoi qu'il puisse faire. Certes, son comportement n'aidait absolument pas, mais son comportement n'aidait jamais. Vanitas était ce genre de personne qui rendait généralement les gens fous de rage par son jmenfoutisme constant. Si certes le calme était appréciable, il pouvait rendre fou de rage quelqu'un qui avait besoin de l'avis des autres pour vivre. C'est-à-dire une grande partie de la population, bien que c'était bien triste à énoncer.

Les portes du grand hall étaient ouvertes. Il entra discrètement et alla se placer dans un coin en attendant. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et qu'il ne risquait pas de connaître. Il devait être en avance, bien que cela ne devait être que de quelques minutes. Il aimait bien les coins. Dans les coins, il y avait de l'ombre, et même s'il avait passé bien trop de temps dans les ténèbres, il savait que la lumière n'était pas faite pour lui. La lumière le_ brûlait_. Devait-il vraiment chercher plus loin ? Il avait assez pris de gifles pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas voulu. Y portait-il une importance réelle ? Extérieurement, non. Intérieurement non plus, mais il y avait une petite voix dans sa conscience qui criait, hurlait et beuglait à chaque fois qu'il pensait au passé. Sachant qu'il s'agissait de la même voix qui lui avait dit de faire confiance à Xehanort, il ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps.

« Vanitas. »

Il releva la tête et se retint de grommeler, reconnaissant le propriétaire de cette voix, c'est-à-dire la seule personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir pour des raisons qui paraissaient évidentes après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Roxas. Bordel à culs, ce n'était pas le moment.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il priait intérieurement pour que cette 'conversation' soit courte. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, et il était à deux doigts de craquer.

« Tu dois partir avec Sora et une dizaine de porteurs pendant quelques jours. »

Le brun afficha son plus bel air lassé, qu'il utilisait majoritairement lorsqu'il cherchait à montrer à quelqu'un qu'il n'accordait pas d'importance à ce que l'on lui disait. Si certes il était curieux de savoir où ils devaient partir et pour quelle raison il était soudainement autorisé à quitter la contrée du départ, il ne le demanda pas. Le visage de Roxas suffisait à le mettre de mauvais poil et à le l'inciter à le pousser à bout pour qu'il puisse avoir le plaisir de le frapper une fois qu'il l'aurait fait auparavant. Ainsi, il aurait pu prétexter la légitime défense.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très sympathique, encore une fois. Peut-être était-ce parce que Roxas n'était pas très patient et qu'il était quelque peu soupe-au-lait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas. Et aussi parce que Vanitas n'était pas capable de résoudre ses problèmes avec Ventus, ce qui finissait au final par influer sur un peu près tout, surtout sur sa relation avec le type qui était littéralement son portrait craché.

« Ça y est, on laisse le chien sortir ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quelqu'un doit protéger Sora.

- Si je me rappelle, il me semble qu'il peut lui faire lui-même, non ? Et avec la marque dans mon dos, Maléfique saura tout de suite ou nous sommes. Qui plus est, il me semble que sans moi, vous vous retrouverez dans une sacrée merde lorsque Maléfique décidera d'envoyer des sans-cœurs. »

Une étincelle irritée passa dans les yeux bleus océans du blond, qui parut penser très sérieusement à l'écorcher vif. C'était compréhensible, en même temps. Beaucoup de personnes finissaient par avoir cette envie après l'avoir rencontré.

« De une, on a passé quatre ans à faire ça, alors je pense que l'on peut survivre quelques jours. De deux, Maléfique ne peut pas envoyer de sans-cœurs dans ce monde car il y a une interférence. On ne peut pas user de couloirs de ténèbres pour s'y rendre depuis deux mois. Et enfin, c'est le conseil qui a décidé qu'il fallait que quelqu'un protège Sora. »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, et un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

« En fait, c'est plutôt qu'ils savent tous que tu écoutes uniquement Sora et ils ne veulent pas que tu tues quelqu'un quand il n'est pas là pour te surveiller. »

D'accord, ça, c'était particulièrement vexant. Et lorsque Vanitas se vexe, il avait tendance à sortir les armes et à frapper avant de réfléchir, la diplomatie n'étant pas vraiment son fort, sauf lorsqu'il devait sauver sa propre vie. Sur ce point, il avait encore besoin d'expérience, il savait le reconnaître. Il n'aimait pas être traité comme un animal en cage, bien que la métaphore était la bonne. Il n'était qu'une arme, à peu près, comment avait-il pu même oser penser le contraire ? Il avait toujours été une arme. Une arme ratée, mais qui passait de mains en mains et finissait toujours par être jetée. Il sentit comme une boule dans son estomac et il ne sut pas ce dont il s'agissait.

On ne lui avait jamais décrit la tristesse, après tout.

« Venant de quelqu'un qui est aussi émotionnellement stable qu'une gamine de quinze ans, c'est un compliment. » rétorqua-t-il.

En effet, les changements brutaux d'humeur de Roxas n'étaient plus un secret, et nombreuses étaient les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui. Des rumeurs couraient sur tout le monde. Des rumeurs qu'il ne valait mieux pas énoncer pour la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

« Tu peux parler. » répliqua le blond d'un ton venimeux.

Vanitas fronça les sourcils.

« Alors, dis-moi, comment est-ce que c'est d'être responsable de la mo...

- Vanitas, arrête. »

La voix familière de Sora vint le tirer de cette conversation. Roxas ne bougea pas d'un poil. Kairi se tenait aux côtés du châtain, et une dizaine de recrues se trouvaient en rang derrière eux. Sa voix était plus sèche et plus ferme, et Vanitas comprit vite qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple question d'apparence : il devait faire croire aux subordonnés et aux autres qu'il le contrôlait, ce qu'il trouvait hilarant.

Le truc, c'était que s'il tenait à sa peau, il devait faire comme si ces simples paroles avaient un quelconque effet sur lui. D'accord, elles en avaient, mais il ne fallait pas le dire. Il avait une réputation, merde. Il ne fallait pas dire que cela lui donnait la chair de poule dans le bon sens du terme. Ah non, celle-ci était celle du chien de garde que lui avait donné les recrues.

« Tu m'expliques ? Pas que je sois perdu, mais si.

- La jungle profonde. C'est un monde où l'on sait qu'il y a des interférences dans les couloirs des ténèbres. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'on va y trouver. Expliqua Sora avec quelques vagues signes de la main.

- Si on ne peut pas utiliser de couloir des ténèbres, comment est-ce que tu veux y aller ? S'interrogea Vanitas, les sourcils levés.

- En utilisant des couloirs de lumière. » le coupa Kairi.

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Il était facile de l'oublier, ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce que ses yeux se dirigeaient automatiquement sur quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être.

« Ça existe, ça ? »

Kairi parut amusée par la question de Vanitas : celle-ci ressemblait étrangement à l'interrogation d'un enfant curieux, et l'impression n'était que renforcée par son expression vide de toute animosité. Foutus êtres de la lumière. Si ils pouvaient ouvrir des portails aussi, quels avantages restaient-ils aux ténèbres ? Les yeux et les attaques particulièrement classes ?

« Les princesses de cœur peuvent le faire.

- Et où sont-elles ? »

Sora les interrompit.

« Kairi est la dernière qui n'est pas dans les mains de Maléfique. »

Vanitas parut vouloir poser des questions, mais l'expression de Sora lui indiqua qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Il haussa les sourcils en dévisageant Kairi. Certes, il avait eut des doutes, car il n'avait senti que très peu de ténèbres en elle, mais il n'y avait pas pensé. Il ne pensait pas à grand chose, si cela ne le concernait pas ou ne risquait pas de le concerner. Sans attendre qu'il réagisse, la rousse leva sa main et un portail s'ouvrit juste à droite de Vanitas qui sursauta et s'en éloigna rapidement, sous les rires étouffés des autres. Il les fusilla du regard et cela calma tout de suite les recrues, mais pas Sora et Kairi, dont les sourires amusés étaient des preuves suffisantes.

« Hors de question que je rentre là-dedans. dit-il en fixant le portail d'un œil méfiant.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda Sora d'un ton interloqué.

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait assez d'expérience avec la lumière pour savoir qu'elle n'était jamais accueillante avec lui.

« Réfléchis, idiot. »

Sora ne comprit pas durant les premières secondes, puis il soupira une fois qu'il eut compris. Il lui jeta son regard le plus blasé possible et le brun grommela. Après une conversation silencieuse entre les deux grâce à des échanges de regard, Vanitas grommela un juron et entra dans le portail. Sora leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe aux autres d'avancer. Vraiment, ça promettait.

**{-}**

**NDLA :** *On peut très bien faire des faux hématomes et des fausses blessures avec du maquillage. Bien sûr, il faut que personne ne regarde de trop près ou ne le touche, ça paraît évident, d'où la réaction de Xion.

Je viens de remarquer qu'en fait, cette fic est une discussion constante.

Et je suis parfaitement okay avec ça.

Oui, la première partie est beaucoup plus courte que d'habitude (à peine une page sur Openoffice, c'est-à-dire un quart de ce que je fais en une partie habituellement).

J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous auriez fait quant au traître. Mis à mort, ou banni ? Quant au fait qu'une majorité de 'gentils' ait pu demander cela... Il faut se rappeler de ce qu'a voulu faire Eraqus à Ven alors qu'il était innocent. Porteur de keyblade ne veut pas dire saint. Il m'a fallu deux jours entiers de scénarisation pour décider de quoi faire.

J'adore Roxas, et j'essaye de ne pas le faire paraître trop désagréable, mais Vanitas cherche les ennuis aussi. Si vous avez une idée de ce que Van' voulait dire avant que Sora ne les coupe, et que vous trouvez qu'il y a une incohérence, c'est tout à fait normal et ça serait expliqué dans le prochain chapitre. Cette fic demande un travail de taré, mais j'adore ça.

Enfin bref. Beaucoup moins d'angst que d'habitude ici et assez de fluff pour donner le diabète à n'importe qui. Très sincèrement, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai du mal avec cet arc. Trop de fluff tue le fluff, après tout. Ou alors je passe tellement de temps à écrire de l'angst qu'une pincée de fluff passe pour un bol à mes yeux.

J'ai corrigé les trois premiers chapitres pour la dernière fois. Normalement, je crois avoir éliminé la majeure partie des fautes et des étourderies. C'était vraiment long à faire.


	5. Arc II (ignorance) chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Machin bidule chouette qui devrait avoir honte du ridicule de ce chapitre et qui devrait se cacher en Sibérie.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** KH ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing :** SoVan. Et du NamiShion en fond quand ça me tente.

**Résumé :** « Après avoir passé dix-sept ans dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, Vanitas est réveillé par Maléfique lors d'une guerre opposant une nouvelle fois l'ombre à la lumière. Refusant de la servir, il s'enfuit et tombe malencontreusement dans le camp adverse et est fait prisonnier. Les préjugés sont revus et les identités discutées. »

**NDLA :** Plopitiplop. Étrangement, la Jungle Profonde est l'un des mondes que je déteste dans le jeu, mais l'idée même est très sympa. Peut-être parce que c'est que Clayton est un boss insupportable, et pourtant je suis du genre à jouer sur la difficulté la plus haute, c'est pour dire.

**Playlist du chapitre :** Monster (Paramore), King and lionheart (Of monsters and men), Part II (Paramore), I hate everything about you (Three days grace).

{-}

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart. (Mais tu es un roi et je suis un cœur de lion)  
And in the sea that's painted black, (Et dans la mer qui est peinte noire)  
Creatures lurk below the deck (Des créatures rampes en dessous du pont)  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart. (Mais tu es un roi et je suis un cœur de lion)_

**Monsters and men – King and lionheart.**

Vanitas détestait la jungle. Presque autant qu'il détestait la soupe qu'il mangeait chaque jour, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Cette chose, cette horreur plutôt, avait un arrière goût de déjection putréfiée et un goût très net de vomi gâté. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi cela pouvait ressembler, mais il était persuadé que cela s'en rapprochait fortement.

Il était dorénavant convaincu qu'il était plus citadin que campagnard, et se promit de ne jamais, et ce pour l'éternité, une fois que ce bordel serait terminé, de s'installer dans ce monde. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait après et tentait de ne pas trop y penser pour éviter d'avoir à s'occuper de ses problèmes, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Le premier jour fut passé à prévoir ce qu'ils feraient par la suite, à choisir qui envoyer à quel endroit et qui garder pour surveiller le camp. Vanitas, la plupart du temps, restait aux côtés de Sora car c'était la seule méthode pour que les recrues ne soient pas constamment terrorisées par sa simple existence. Il fallut d'ailleurs plusieurs remarques du châtain pour que le brun arrête de faire exprès de les effrayer, bien que la chose était hilarante. Vraiment, la tête du type que Vanitas avait surpris en pleine nuit avait été hilarante, bien que le regard noir de Sora lui intima que non.

La majorité des troupes était installée dans un campement qui apparemment appartenait à des vieux amis de Sora, et bien qu'il se posait des questions quant à la quasi-omniprésente de gorilles dans le coin, n'émit aucune contestation. Il se contenta de rester silencieux durant la plupart du temps, gardant sa frustration pour lui-même, ce qui devenait une habitude particulièrement lourde. Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour installer toutes les tentes sans encombrer les habitants de ce monde, quelques unes furent installés dans la clairière du rocher, dont celle qu'il partageait avec Sora.

Par ailleurs, Sora ronflait lorsqu'il dormait, ce qui l'amena presque à le tuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il vole des bouchons d'oreille dans le campement. Personne ne posa de questions, sachant que les gorilles vivant dans le coin avaient la manie de voler des objets sans importance tout le temps.

Le deuxième jour fut plus fatiguant que le premier, car ils passèrent leur temps à marcher et à marcher et à marcher et à marcher et enfin, _surprise_, à marcher. Il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer son inconfort, exaspérant par ailleurs l'autre qui ne lui fit pas le plaisir de s'énerver. Dommage. Ce n'était pas comme s'il tentait de le faire sortir du costume de combattant et de guerrier qu'il portait pour l'instant, mais si. Si certes il appréciait le calme dont il pourrait faire preuve, Vanitas s'ennuyait et comme chaque adolescent capricieux qui s'ennuie, il a tendance à aller faire tout et n'importe quoi, plus particulièrement n'importe quoi.

Il était de plus en plus dur d'invoquer des nescients après chaque jour qui passait. Non pas qu'il y accordait plus d'importance que ça, car même si ces saletés dégoûtantes étaient très utiles au combat, elles lui avaient pour l'instant apporté plus de troubles que de bien. Toutefois, la carte qui lui permettait de rester en vie en ce moment était de continuer à invoquer des nescients, ce qu'il n'était pas en train de faire. Et même s'il savait que Sora ne tenterait pas de le tuer, pour des raisons incompréhensibles qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre, et bon sang qu'il était aussi un idiot pour oser le croire, il savait également que la crédibilité du châtain avait été remise en question après la découverte de l'identité du traître, ce qui était normal. Il ne fallait toutefois pas s'inquiéter pour ça : il y avait tant de rumeurs qui couraient sur lui, et pourtant sa tête se trouvait encore sur ses épaules, majoritairement parce qu'il avait une utilité. Pour ces raisons, il commençait à se poser des doutes quant à son espérance de vie une fois que les autres se rendraient compte de ses soucis à faire ce pourquoi il avait été laissé en vie. Toutefois, vu qu'il était toujours sur un fil, il poussa ces inquiétudes de côté et se dit qu'il finirait bien par pouvoir régler le problème, à un moment ou un autre. Ou peut-être pas.

Apparemment, d'après ce que lui avait dit Sora, Kairi était la dernière princesse de cœur à ne pas être tombée dans les mains de Maléfique, car celle-ci, malgré le fait qu'elle préférait la vieille méthode pour conquérir les mondes (c'est-à-dire tout simplement les noyer dans les ténèbres), ne dirait pas non à la seconde (c'est-à-dire de contrôler Kingdom Hearts) si jamais l'occasion se présentait. Ce qui était assez logique.

Le troisième jour apporta frustration et agacement chez tout le monde : aucune avancée ne fut faite, et hormis les sans-cœurs trouvés lors de la première journée, personne n'en trouva d'autres. Cet élément permettait de prouver qu'il y avait un problème avec les couloirs de ce monde, et cela aurait été une bonne chose si cela ne pouvait pas également être un désavantage. Lorsque Vanitas avait demandé en quoi cela pouvait l'être, Sora s'était tu et avait haussé les épaules, puis avait détourné le regard.

Malheureusement pour Sora et heureusement pour Vanitas, Sora était un très mauvais menteur, parfois. Parfois voulant dire toujours. Il n'approfondit pas le sujet, sachant pertinemment que l'autre nierait avoir menti et qu'il ne ferait que le brusquer, ce qui ne l'aiderait absolument pas à connaître la vérité, aussi impatient qu'il était. Il garda cette connaissance dans un petit coin de son esprit.

« Sora ?

- Hn ?

- Tu sais que nous sommes en train de tourner en rond ? »

Actuellement, ils étaient en train de fouiller une autre partie de ce monde. Les arbres à la cime lointaine et les plantes verdoyantes peuplaient cet endroit, ainsi qu'avec quelques fleurs dont les couleurs vives ne lui disaient rien de bon. Vanitas dégagea une branche devant son visage et constata que le châtain s'était brièvement arrêté, comme s'il était en train de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

« … J'espérais que c'était juste mon imagination. »

Le brun poussa un juron et leva les yeux au ciel, puis soupira avec exaspération. Comment est-ce que ce clown avait pu survivre vingt et un ans ? Il se demanda même un instant s'il n'était pas possible de nier toute ressemblance avec lui pour sauver ce qui lui restait d'honneur, mais lorsqu'on considérait qu'il n'en avait pas, cette suggestion perdait tout son sens (si elle en avait même au départ).

« Est-ce que tu as au moins une idée d'où l'on doit aller ?

- Si tu as une meilleure idée, tu peux toujours me le dire. »

Pour être efficace, ça le fut. Vanitas n'eut plus rien à dire, sachant qu'il se contentait de suivre l'autre bêtement et sans réfléchir, car réfléchir ne faisait pas parti de son job. Son job était de s'assurer que Sora ne mourrait pas durant cette mission, et il trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, du moins pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était supposé le suivre, en plus, sauf si les allégations de Roxas étaient vraies. Comme elles étaient faites par Roxas, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il croit tout hormis cela. Comment ça, c'était complètement immature et vraiment stupide ?

« On aurait pu prendre une carte. Fit remarquer Vanitas.

- Merci de m'en parler maintenant. Rétorqua Sora, las.

- Je ne suis pas supposé avoir à te le dire, crétin. »

L'autre lui jeta un regard blasé. Il s'assit soudainement, et tapota le sol à côté de lui pour faire signe à Vanitas de faire de même, qui pour seule réponse, haussa les sourcils. Sora insista, et le porteur sombre, ne comprenant absolument pas où il voulait en venir, se contenta d'avoir l'air confus, ce qui força Sora à s'expliquer s'il voulait arriver à quelque chose.

« Tu es insupportable depuis ce matin. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

- Sérieusement ? Tu veux jouer les psychologues ? Demanda Vanitas d'un ton condescendant.

- Avec toi, ça ne serait pas suffisant.

- Merci du compliment.

- Arrête et assis-toi.

- Non. »

Un sourire amusé et taquin étira les lèvres de Sora. Vanitas grommela une injure et croisa les bras. Il détourna le regard, gêné par l'hilarité qu'il lisait dans les yeux du second porteur.

« Tu peux rester debout si tu veux, mais je ne bougerai pas

- Enflure... »

Sachant que le brun était chargé de la protection de Sora, il n'avait aucun droit de le laisser seul dans un endroit pareil, sauf s'il souhaitait être remercié de façon assez brutale, et cet _espèce de petit merdeux _le savait. Son sourire candide puait la moquerie, si bien que Vanitas se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de jouer son jeu, sans s'en rendre compte. S'il l'était, il connaissait une cinquantaine d'insultes assez infâmes pour se défouler et calmer ses nerfs. Il était maintenant presque quasiment sûr qu'il faisait exprès de jouer avec ses nerfs, pour des raisons, autres que l'amusement que cela pouvait lui procurer, qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à identifier.

Comme seule réponse, Vanitas s'assit par simple désir d'opposition. Sora retint le fou rire qui voulait s'échapper de sa gorge face au comportement puéril et enfantin de son interlocuteur, qui au passage avait quelque peu l'air ridicule à l'instant.

Face au silence du brun, l'autre soupira et se gratta la nuque.

« Très bien, je commence. Lorsque j'ai interrogé mon ancien apprenti, il m'a donné ses raisons quant à sa trahison. »

Cela suffit à capturer l'attention de Vanitas dont l'expression se vida de tout agacement. Soudainement, son regard se fixa sur Sora et son visage, impassible, montrait qu'il écoutait sagement. Les traits du châtain étaient tirés, de façon à ce qu'il puisse cacher la grimace qui voulait se montrer. Il eut soudainement l'air plus âgé, et Vanitas crut pouvoir lire toute la fatigue du monde dans le creux de ses yeux. C'était un peu comme être giflé, de témoigner d'un tel changement de personnalité. Calmement et sans un mot, Vanitas s'assit.

Sora inspira avant de parler, son regard fixé sur le sol.

« Il y a deux ans... J'étais chargé de la protection de son petit frère. J'ai échoué. »

Sora ravala le sanglot qui voulait faire son chemin en dehors de sa gorge, et, malgré le fait que ses yeux paraissaient sous le point de laisser couler des larmes, cela n'arriva point. A cet instant, Vanitas aurait juré qu'une bouteille d'alcool aurait trouvé son utilité, mais c'était une idée stupide. Il écouta attentivement, sans faire un seul bruit. Il ne fit pas de commentaire sur la mélancolie qui s'était installée sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

« J'étais chargé d'aller le chercher au Jardin Radieux et de le ramener. »

Il fit une pause et releva ses yeux vers le ciel caché par le feuillage des arbres. Chercher le salut en observant le ciel était particulièrement humain, après tout, bien qu'en pratique, cela n'avait aucune importance.

« J'ai... Je n'ai pas réussi. Je l'ai cherché partout et... »

Il soupira.

« Ce jour-ci, Maléfique avait envoyé quelques milliers de sans-cœurs : c'était une véritable invasion. On était tous perdus. A ce moment-là... Nous n'étions pas encore assez organisés. J'ai perdu sept personnes là-bas. On a réussi à sauver le Jardin Radieux, mais lui... »

Sa gorge s'assécha et il dû déglutir. Il paraissait si fatigué, si épuisé, si lassé par les souvenirs et le combat que Vanitas crut être en train de se regarder dans un miroir. Il pouvait voir la même peur, la même frustration, le même éreintement. Il s'étonna de vouloir se rapprocher, mains ne le fit pas. La courbure de son dos montrait toutefois qu'il était légèrement penché vers l'autre, et non pas entièrement droit et éloigné.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai été pris en guet-apens et lorsque j'ai pu me débarrasser des sans-cœurs qui me poursuivaient, il était trop tard. »

Sora se tut brusquement. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les siens, et le brun fut incapable de bouger, ou même de prononcer le moindre mot. C'était une expérience indéfinissable. Il était comme paralysé par la façon dont son regard semblait s'ancrer au sien, comme si Sora était sur le point de couler et qu'il se raccrochait à lui pour ne pas se noyer.

« Tu sais ce qui est vraiment le pire ? »

Le mutisme de Vanitas fut sa seule réponse. Sora prit cela comme une invitation à continuer, ce dont il s'agissait bien.

« Je pourrais te raconter la même histoire des dizaines de fois. A chaque fois... Je me souviens toujours de leurs noms. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré mon apprenti. J'avais décidé de le prendre sous mon aile pour m'excuser d'avoir... D'avoir ruiné sa vie, oui. »

Un sourire amer se dessina sur le visage du châtain. Vanitas eut l'impression de lire quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas, quelque chose de trop personnel, quelque chose que l'on n'était pas supposé partager avec n'importe qui et il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi.

« Il ne m'a jamais pardonné. Je le comprends, je n'arrive pas à me pardonner non plus. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et son visage parut être une peinture du chagrin.

Tout n'était pas noir et blanc : les apparences n'étaient que des apparences, rien de plus. Sora l'avait appris à ses dépends, et Vanitas ne sut pas pourquoi l'idée lui parut si agréable et réconfortante.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour acquiescer, mais il ne put retenir le flot de paroles qui s'en écoula.

« Je crois que je ne pourrais bientôt plus invoquer de nescients. »

Sora l'observa quelques instants, silencieux. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme intrigué, puis un sourire rayonnant éclaira son visage. Toute trace de mélancolie paraissait n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et Vanitas se demanda combien de fois Sora oubliait ce souvenir par jour.

Dans l'esprit de Sora, seuls les mots qu'il avait échangé avec Naminé il y a plusieurs mois déjà comptaient. Il comprenait mieux, dorénavant, et cela gonflait son cœur d'une force qu'il avait cru ne plus posséder depuis longtemps.

« Peu importe. »

Vanitas se raidit, soudainement mal à l'aise face à... Oui, face à l'affection, la gaieté qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de l'autre. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire, ne pouvait pas s'en moquer, ne pouvait pas se défendre avec un ton ironique ou du sarcasme mordant. Il était piégé, et étrangement, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les portes de la cage, peut-être parce qu'il commençait à réaliser que cette cage n'existait pas. Ses propres insécurités et ses propres peurs lui laissèrent une boule dans l'estomac.

« Tant que tu vas bien, ça me va. »

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? Il n'y avait aucune logique dans ses propos, aucune logique dans la façon dont son sourire paraissait si chaleureux et si honnête, aucune logique dans la lueur dans ses yeux, aucune logique dans ses mots, aucune logique dans sa voix. Il était une arme, il l'avait toujours été. Comme tout autre objet, on jetait les armes lorsqu'elles n'avaient plus d'utilité, on ne les gardait pas de côté. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Sora, quelque chose dans sa façon de le regarder qui lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poing et il en était terrorisé, parce que quelque part, il le savait, et c'était bien pire que toute la confusion du monde.

« Idiot. » fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire sans passer pour un gosse balbutiant.

Sora ne dit rien et l'aida à se relever. Devant l'expression satisfaite du châtain, Vanitas grommela et fut le premier à chercher à se diriger vers le campement.

Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés pour savoir où se trouvait ledit campement, mais peu importe. Au moins il pourrait s'énerver sur le fait qu'il était perdu et non pas sur l'état de ses émotions après cette conversation, que l'on aurait pu comparer à un nœud.

{-}

_I'm only human (Je suis juste humain)  
I've got a skeleton in me (J'ai un squelette en moi)  
But I'm not the villain (Mais je ne suis pas l'ennemi)  
Despite what you're always preaching (Malgré ce que tu es toujours en train de prêcher)_

**Paramore – Monster.**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit ne fut pas la tente où il venait tout juste de s'endormir, mais une immensité noire. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il crut suffoquer. Noir. Obscurité et silence. Cette simple observation le terrifia au plus haut point et il aurait hurlé s'il ne se battait pas pour chaque inspiration et si sa respiration n'était pas bloquée dans sa gorge. Il eut l'impression de perdre le contrôle de tout son corps, et que sa plus grande peur avait été réalisée.

Il ne voulait pas être là-bas à nouveau.

Il étendit ses bras et se débattit de l'air, tout cela pour finalement constater que rien ne le retenait. Il hésita à baisser sa garde, mais la sérénité qu'il pouvait ressentir lui permit de penser qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, du moins pour l'instant. Il se releva et tangua quelques instants, sentant que son équilibre était perturbé. Une violente nausée le prit, mais après quelques inspirations et expirations maîtrisées, il put contempler l'endroit où il se trouvait sans trop de soucis.

Il était sur son palier de sérénité, ou du moins sur celui qu'il partageait avec Ventus. Il fronça les sourcils, confus. C'était impossible. La connexion qu'il avait avec lui avait été brisé il y a dix-sept ans, ou du moins il l'avait pensé, car il s'agissait de la supposition la plus logique à faire. Il n'avait rien ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré à nouveau, alors cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Pas vraiment. On n'a jamais été séparés. »

Il gela. Il savait à qui appartenait cette voix, il savait où se trouvait le détenteur, il savait ce qu'il allait voir lorsqu'il se retournerait, mais son esprit paraissait ne pas vouloir accepter la chose. Il déglutit.

« Ven ? »

Il n'y eut que le silence pendant deux secondes, puis il entendit un rire amusé qui confirma son hypothèse.

Il se retourna calmement, malgré l'anxiété qui bouillonnait, et ce fut sans surprise qu'il découvrit à nouveau et sous un jour différent le visage de Ventus. Toutefois, même s'il savait que ce Ventus était le véritable, qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec le Ventus qu'il avait vu dans l'infirmerie, la chose cassée, le spectacle pathétique dont il avait été témoin, il ne ressemblait pas au souvenir qu'il avait de lui. Malgré le temps qui avait passé, il paraissait plus fatigué. Ses yeux ressemblaient un peu trop à ceux de Sora, vides d'innocence et emplis de sagesse acquise de la pire des façons.

« Il me semblait pourtant que c'était ton objectif, non ? Alors comme ça, tu as échoué ? »

Ventus le fixa d'un air rempli de pitié et, malgré l'étincelle de rancœur qu'il voyait danser dans ses yeux, parut insensible à sa remarque. Cela l'agaça encore plus.

« Ce que j'ai fait il y a dix-sept ans... »

Vanitas se raidit face aux souvenirs que cette phrase ramenait. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement y penser, même si tous les êtres de cet univers paraissaient trouver très amusant le fait de le lui rappeler tout le temps. Ou peut-être parce qu'il faisait une légère fixation sur les événements qui l'avait amené un petit bout de temps au fin fond des ténèbres à souffrir seul, peut-être. En réalité, il s'agissait probablement d'un mélange des deux, bien que le brun aimait penser qu'il n'était pas du tout obsédé par cela.

« J'ai brisé notre lien, de mon côté. Mais toi... »

Ventus fit une petite pause, où il inspecta l'autre de fond en comble.

« Toi, tu ne l'as pas fait. Pour le briser définitivement, il aurait fallu que tu le fasses aussi. Il a suffi que j'accepte d'ouvrir mon cœur au tien pour que je puisse te revoir. »

La gorge de Vanitas parut soudain si sèche, si bien que tous les mots, toutes les insultes, tous les reproches qu'il voulait faire ne sortaient pas. Il aurait pu crier, aurait pu hurler, aurait pu cracher toute la haine qui bouillonnait dans son cœur et blessait son âme depuis toutes ces années, mais il eut l'impression de suffoquer, de s'étouffer. Il voulait croire que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, qu'il ne s'était pas raccroché à Ventus comme à une ancre, qu'il avait haï Ventus depuis ce moment fatidique, qu'il refuserait toujours la moindre entente avec lui, mais ici, il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Son cœur était à nu et cela le terrorisait plus que tout.

Ventus fit un pas, puis deux. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir une telle fatigue que le brun se sentit soudain très petit. Lorsque la main du blond toucha sa joue, son premier réflexe fut de la chasser et de le frapper dans l'abdomen. Celui-ci tomba au sol en grimaçant et en geignant, mais se releva mollement. Il se tenait le ventre et l'observait dans un silence contemplatif. Après quelques secondes, il se décida à briser le silence qu'il avait lui-même installé.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Ventus avec un ton plein de pitié.

Non, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Il ne ressentait rien, hormis un vide froid et glacé dans sa poitrine. Frapper l'autre ne l'avait pas satisfait, et cela n'arriverait jamais même s'il continuait, il le savait. Il se sentit honteux et, malgré le fait que sa fierté lui hurlait de répliquer que oui, il resta silencieux et s'enferma dans son mutisme. S'il ne pouvait pas mentir, alors il ignorerait la question : voilà une solution, qui, bien que simple et pathétique, n'en était pas moins utile.

« Avant, tu aurais continué. » fit observer le blond calmement.

Il serra les dents. Bien sûr qu'il aurait continué. Il en avait toujours envie, d'ailleurs, mais l'absence de satisfaction lorsqu'il l'avait frappé lui avait assuré que cela ne servirait à rien, et il n'en avait pas envie. C'était bien trop horrible de sentir le froid qui envahissait son cœur qu'il contemplait Ventus. Il avait rêvé, il avait tant de fois imaginé cette rencontre que, maintenant qu'elle était réelle, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il releva la tête pour fixer Ventus et s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple hallucination amenée par son esprit encore fragile. Pourtant, malgré ces mots, rien ne lui vint. La paix, la tranquillité, rien de tout ça ne vint. N'avait dont-ce été qu'un gigantesque mensonge, vraiment ? Il se demanda alors pourquoi il avait tant espéré pouvoir entendre ça un jour, ou même pouvoir frapper Ventus, si le résultat était inexistant et lui laissait des pensées amères. Tout semblait si fou et si stupide, maintenant que la vérité le frappait en plein cœur, littéralement. Il aurait voulu pouvoir cesser tout cela, mais il pouvait sentir la force de Ventus le retenir. Cela ne fit que le mettre sur la défensive.

Ventus, lui, était toujours aussi calme, portant toujours ce putain de sourire attristé qui mettait les nerfs de Vanitas en flammes.

« Tu n'es plus le même. Tu hésites. Tu ne blesses plus les gens.

- Si j'en avais l'occasion, je le ferais.

- Je sais. Mais maintenant, tu as ce que tu veux, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais du mal ? »

Ventus avait un point, aussi amère et désagréable que soit cette affirmation, ou bien le simple fait de l'avouer. Vanitas savait que la question était rhétorique, mais il voulait presque désespérément entendre une réponse, l'entendre être prononcée par Ventus, l'entendre l'admettre.

« Ce que je veux ? Tu crois avoir une idée de ce que je veux, alors que tu n'en a jamais été capable avant ? Laisse-moi rire. » dit-il avant de ricaner.

Le blond ne dit pas à un mot avant que le ricanement de Vanitas cesse et que celui-ci, confus par son manque de réponse, ne concentre son attention sur lui.

« Tu voulais que la douleur cesse. Maintenant, tu veux vivre en paix. C'est quelque chose que beaucoup de personnes veulent. »

Devant la stupéfaction apparente de Vanitas, Ven continua sa tirade, profitant de l'occasion.

« Lorsque tu as sombré dans les ténèbres... J'ai pu entendre tes cris. Chacun d'entre eux. Chaque fois que tu m'appelais à l'aide, à chaque fois que je t'entendais hurler et me prier de te venir en aide. Chacun de tes hurlements, je.. Je pouvais les entendre comme si j'étais juste à côté de toi. Ton cœur continuait de m'envoyer des appels à l'aide, alors que le mien était caché dans celui de Sora. Il l'a peut-être senti. Je pense que c'est cela qui fait qu'il t'as donné aussi facilement sa confiance. Il te connaissait, même s'il ne le savait pas. Nos cœurs sont connectés. »

Ventus se permit de respirer un petit peu avant de continuer.

« Mon cœur était trop loin du tien pour que je puisse t'aider. Au départ, je ne voulais pas, mais après... Après t'avoir entendu, j'étais décidé à t'aider, même si je devais tomber avec toi dans les ténèbres. Je voulais te rejoindre au moins, pour m'excuser. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul. Je sais ce que c'est. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser subir ça. J'étais prisonnier du cœur de Sora, et j'étais à peine conscient. La seule chose que je pouvais entendre, c'était toi, à chaque instant. La seule chose qui ne m'empêchait pas de sombrer et de fusionner définitivement avec Sora, c'était tes cris. »

Le blond se mordit les lèvres et détourna les yeux.

« Lorsque je me suis réveillé... J'ai continué à t'entendre, mais seulement lorsque je dormais. Aqua le savait, mais croyait qu'il s'agissait uniquement de cauchemars. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, alors je n'ai rien dit. »

À la mention du nom de la porteuse, le visage de Ventus s'assombrit considérablement. Vanitas eut la décence de grimacer.

« J'ai essayé de rejoindre ton cœur, mais tu me rejetais constamment. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, tu avais abandonné. Je t'envie un peu, tu sais. Moi, je n'aurais probablement pas espéré aussi longtemps. »

Vanitas en aurait ri, vraiment. Tout le monde espérait quelque chose, même si certains se refusaient à l'admettre. Ce n'était rien de plus que la nature humaine, bien qu'il n'en était pas vraiment un. Il se considérait presque comme le nescient original, bien qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment s'appeler ainsi maintenant que produire lesdits nescients devenait difficile pour lui.

« Après ça... Xehanort m'a enlevé. »

Ventus déglutit. Vanitas soupira. La voix du blond avait commencé à trembler et il pouvait voir ses yeux s'humidifier.

« Je...

- Pas besoin de me dire ce qui est arrivé. »

L'autre baissa les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et s'apprêta à le remercier, Vanitas lui fit un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre que c'était inutile. Le brun paraissait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole, maintenant que le sujet ne tournait plus autour de lui et de ce que Ventus avait compris à son sujet.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux me parler ainsi, d'ailleurs ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais aussi lucide qu'un singe sous hallucinogènes.

- L'esprit et le cœur sont deux choses différentes, Vanitas. »

Un sourire amusé, presque hautain se dessina sur les lèvres de l'interpellé. Il avait facilement compris l'implication de sa phrase.

« Xehanort a essayé de s'accaparer de mon cœur, mais il n'a pas réussi. Il a essayé toutes les méthodes possibles, mais tu sais pourquoi il a échoué, au final ? »

Ventus paraissait soudainement si serein que cela apporta une certaine fierté à Vanitas, de savoir que son ancien maître n'avait pas pu briser le blond. Il se sentit fier d'avoir un jour fait parti du même cœur que le sien, bien qu'il l'aurait violemment nié si on lui avait posé la question.

« J'ai pensé à tous ceux que je connaissais. J'ai pensé à Aqua, à Terra, à Sora, à Kairi, à Roxas, à Xion, à Riku, à Naminé... »

Vanitas l'écoutait attentivement, son visage inexpressif.

« Et j'ai pensé à toi. J'ai pensé à tous ceux qui avaient confiance en moi, et j'ai tenu. J'ai pensé à ce que tu vivais, et j'ai trouvé du courage en me disant que ce n'était rien sur le long terme, que quelqu'un finirait par venir, même si je n'y croyais plus. Xehanort a brisé mon esprit, toutefois. J'ai échoué. Mais mon cœur ? Ça, il n'a jamais réussi, et cela le rendait furieux. »

Vanitas aurait congratulé Ventus pour avoir réussi à avoir rendu Xehanort fou de rage si sa personnalité ne le poussait pas à rester aussi silencieux. Ventus portait un sourire serein, avec une pointe de mélancolie.

« Tu me ressembles de plus en plus en plus, tu sais ? » dit le brun sans vraiment y penser.

Un sourire amer se trouvait sur le visage de Ventus, et il ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait du même que le sien, de la même inclinaison de ses lèvres et de la même lueur dans ses yeux. Le blond resta silencieux. Il observa la ciel noir et sans fin de leur palier de sérénité, comme s'il cherchait une réponse dans cette immensité, sans toutefois la trouver. Vanitas savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé, lui.

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose, tu sais. » fit remarquer Ventus.

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui en soit voulait dire qu'il ne contestait pas l'allégation du porteur de lumière. C'était si ridicule, et pourtant si simple. Tout était simple, mais les humains avaient l'habitude de vouloir complexifier les choses simples, ou de refuser de voir derrière les apparences. L'équilibre n'était pas quelque chose de très humain, malgré le fait que c'était un principe magnifique.

« Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux en train de retrouver notre équilibre.

- Cela ne devrait pas être un avantage, pour toi.

- Trop de lumière peut t'aveugler. Trop de ténèbres finit par t'empêcher de voir le monde autour de toi. Je crois que c'est une question d'équilibre, même si je ne sais pas s'il est possible de l'atteindre. »

Ventus lui jeta un regard attristé.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris ça plus tôt. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais pu essayer de t'aider. »

Vanitas parla avant même que son esprit ne puisse bloquer ses lèvres.

« Nous sommes deux dans le même cas, crétin. Arrête de vouloir te blâmer pour tout. »

Et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Ventus ne répondit rien, comme s'il acceptait ces mots comme ils étaient, sans chercher à développer le sujet et à ne pas pousser Vanitas, sachant pertinemment que c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui.

La grimace qui s'afficha sur le visage de Ventus interpella le brun, mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de poser de question.

« Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Naminé est en train d'essayer de me rejoindre. Expliqua-t-il difficilement.

- Elle avance ?

- En quelque sorte. Je la sens progresser tous les jours. Peut-être que dans un ou deux mois... »

Il se tut. Le brun avait bel et bien entendu un tout petit peu d'espoir dans cette voix fatiguée. Il commença à disparaître, devenant de plus en plus transparent. Les lèvres de Vanitas bougèrent sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, formant un mot, mais Ventus n'eut pas besoin d'entendre pour savoir. Un vrai sourire, toutefois teinté de mélancolie, étira ses lèvres. Il disparut dans un éclat de lumière, laissant derrière lui des petits flocons lumineux.

_'Dis merci à Roxas pour moi' _résonna dans son esprit.

Vanitas ouvrit les yeux.

{-}

_Dancing all alone (Dansant tout seul)  
To the sound of an enemy's song (Au son du chant d'un ennemi)  
I'll be lost until you find me (Je serais perdu jusqu'à ce que tu me trouves)_

**Paramore – Part II.**

Les émotions qu'il ressentit en ouvrant les yeux furent particulièrement confuses et incompréhensibles. En premier lieu, il sursauta. Il lui fallut une vingtaine de secondes pour calmer sa respiration erratique et s'assurer que ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre n'était pas un mauvais rêve amené par la qualité assez discutable de la nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité avant d'aller dormir. Il passa une main sur son visage et prit une grande inspiration. Il resta silencieux, sachant que Sora dormait dans la même tente que lui et qu'il paraissait être profondément endormi. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, et, convaincu qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver le sommeil alors que ses pensées étaient si embrouillées, se leva et sortit de la tente le plus discrètement possible, après avoir bien sûr enfilé une paire de chaussures et une veste. Peu importe les ordres de Sora qui lui interdisaient de sortir seul la nuit sans prévenir qui que soit : il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit et n'avait franchement pas envie d'attendre. Il n'était pas particulièrement patient. L'ordre et le calme nécessaires à l'organisation d'un camp entier ? Peu importe. Il était un sociopathe dangereusement dangereux et quelque peu mentalement instable, donc il n'avait pas à écouter.

La nuit était assez sympathique, aujourd'hui. Il y avait quelques nuages et une légère brise, mais rien de désagréable : pas de pluie, pas de températures trop chaudes comme il y en avait eu le premier jour. Le climat de de ce monde était définitivement un mystère pour lui. Presque aussi mystérieux que la raison qui poussait Sora à faire des décisions stupides, comme par exemple tenter « d'aider » un dangereux sociopathe.

Tout cela était bien trop insupportable pour lui, si bien que même avec sa haine certaine pour la jungle, il préférait se changer les idées en s'emmêlant les pieds dans des plantes et en se ramassant plusieurs fois de façon très peu gracieuse au sol. Il détestait la jungle, vraiment.

Il perdit son temps en marchant sans but précis, observant le paysage avec une lassitude digne d'un vieux chat grincheux. Bien que c'était relativement inutile, il se changea considérablement les idées et profita du peu de temps libre dont il disposait, pour une fois. Et avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à faire quelque chose d'utile, bien qu'il en doutait fortement : hormis répertorier le nombre d'espèces d'araignées particulièrement colorées dans le coin, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Alors qu'il posait le pied à terre, il entendit un bruissement à ses côtés et une sensation étrange parcourut sa poitrine. Il tourna la tête une première fois, puis ne trouva rien.

Hormis peut-être un petit portail des ténèbres ouvert et relativement étrange. Il cligna des yeux durant quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train d'imaginer des choses, et se demander comment diable était-ce possible. Il n'eut aucune réponse dans l'immédiat, et n'en aurait jamais eu s'il décidait de rester planté ici sans rien faire.

Il pesa le pour et le contre de la décision qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre, mais ses émotions (oh qu'il détestait employer cette formule, il avait l'impression d'être un gosse) et ses pensées étaient si confuses que son esprit, probablement la partie suicidaire et dépressive, lui intima de rentrer dans ce portail. Sa logique parut vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle fut assommée, kidnappée et jetée dans une rivière avec un bloc de ciment au pieds par sa curiosité et son jmenfoutisme. Une sacrée équipe que ces deux-là.

Il mit donc un pied dans le plat sans trop soucier des conséquences, probablement parce qu'une partie de son cerveau désirait éviter un problème en créant un autre, ce qui en soit était une méthode très efficace, jusqu'au moment où l'on se retrouvait coincé contre un mur sans pouvoir courir.

À peine eut-il traversé le portail qu'il se sentit paralysé. Une étrange décharge traversa son corps et il grommela. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux environs et constata qu'il se trouvait bien dans un couloir, au vu des couleurs. Celui-ci semblait particulièrement grand, et contrairement à d'autres, il pu constater que l'autre extrémité, c'est-à-dire la sortie, était bouchée. Ou en tout cas fermée manuellement. Une grande serrure brillait près de la sortie.

L'endroit était étrange, l'atmosphère qui y régnait encore plus, mais toutefois, il supposait qu'il ne saurait pas ce qu'il se tramait avant d'avoir fait quelque chose : c'était l'une des lois de la vie, après tout. D'accord, c'était une loi stupide qu'il avait inventé pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir quand il n'était pas d'humeur à le faire. En général, cela marchait plutôt bien et il en était satisfait, bien que dans le cas contraire, il finissait par mourir. _Oups_.

Il fit apparaître sa keyblade et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déverrouiller la serrure, il sentit l'air se déplacer brusquement derrière lui et il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait JAMAIS de vent dans un couloir des ténèbres. Il n'eut pas le temps de parer l'attaque qui vint dans son dos, et, lorsqu'il fut tourné, n'eut le temps que de voir rouge avant de recevoir un coup brutal dans le thorax et d'être envoyé à deux mètres de là. Il rencontra le sol avec force et retint le cri qui voulait s'échapper de sa gorge. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever, car très vite, il fut menacé par une keyblade juste au dessus de sa poitrine.

Il observa le nouvel arrivant, c'est-à-dire son ennemi avec calme. Il fronça les sourcils. D'après les descriptions et les photos qu'il avait vu dans la chambre de Naminé...

« Sora ? » l'appela l'inconnu avec hésitation.

Vanitas pesta.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me confondez tous avec lui ?

- Xehanort ? » demanda-t-il alors beaucoup plus de froideur.

Il était persuadé que la lueur de haine dans les yeux verts de l'inconnu n'était pas là pour rien, et pour preuve, le bout de la keyblade vint se rapprocher un peu de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel, habitué à être menacé maintenant : cela faisait combien de fois depuis qu'il était né à nouveau, déjà ?

« Encore raté. C'est pour les yeux ? Non parce que ça commence à devenir lourd, toute cette discrimination envers...

- Donc tu es Vanitas. Je m'attendais à mieux. »

La dernière phrase confirma donc bien ce qu'il pensait. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui pouvaient être au courant de son identité.

« Moi, c'est Lea. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Évidemment. Il avait vu lui aussi les souvenirs de Ventus grâce à Naminé avant de disparaître il y a sept mois, ce qui était un peu près le temps depuis lequel les couloirs des ténèbres avaient commencé à être inutilisables dans ce monde. La gigantesque serrure devait être l'explication au problème, et il trouva cela particulièrement stupide lorsque l'on réfléchissait plus de cinq secondes.

« J'avais compris. Xion t'avais mentionné. »

Parler de Xion n'était évidemment pas quelque chose qu'il avait fait sans intention derrière la tête, comme on aurait pu penser, et ce qui était vrai. Si il l'avait fait, c'était pour diminuer le fort pourcentage de chance qu'il avait de mourir dans l'immédiat. Il n'était pas vraiment très fan de l'expérience.

« Xion ? Comment est-ce que tu la connais ? Et comment es-tu en vie, déjà ? »

Vanitas poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Maléfique a voulu faire joujou avec moi, mais à la place, je me suis retrouvé chez tes potes. Apparemment, ils sont assez fous pour me faire confiance.

- Donc tu es un peu leur petit chien ? »

Le brun serra les dents et malgré l'envie de meurtre qui le parcourait, garda son calme. En majorité. Il ignora du mieux qu'il pu le ton moqueur de Lea, en grande partie parce qu'il se doutait que le but principal de l'autre était de le faire sortir de ses gonds et qu'il n'était pas si facilement manipulable depuis le gigantesque mensonge de Xehanort. Certes, il était un peu trop impulsif, mais il avait tout de même un minimum de retenue. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup, mais au moins il en avait et cela lui avait permis, pour l'instant, d'avoir la vie sauve, ce qu'il savait apprécier à sa juste valeur.

On avait tendance à se contenter de peu après avoir vécu ce qu'il avait vécu.

« Je dirais plutôt que je les empêche d'être humiliés, et en échange, ils me laissent vivre. Ça me paraît être un bon deal.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre comment ils peuvent te faire confiance.

- Je pense que c'est pour mon sourire charmant. »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du porteur de lumière qui fit disparaître son arme. Vanitas haussa les sourcils.

« Donc... Tu ne veux plus me tuer ?

- De toute façon, on va devoir apprendre à se supporter. »

Devant son expression confuse, Lea s'expliqua rapidement, et le brun en fut particulièrement satisfait, ayant plutôt l'habitude d'avoir à préciser qu'il n'était pas au courant de tout.

« Lorsque je me suis retrouvé coincé par les sans-cœurs, je suis rentré dans le couloir des ténèbres qu'ils ont utilisé et je l'ai verrouillé.

- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ?

- De la chance. J'ai vu la serrure et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Ça a stoppé les sans-cœurs, mais ça a coupé toute voie de sortie. De plus, si je déverrouille l'autre voie, les sans-cœurs vont arriver en masse et nous submerger. On est coincés. »

Vanitas observa les alentours et constata que oui, l'entrée qu'il avait utilisé avait disparu. Toutefois, il n'était pas si ennuyé que cela, ce qui intrigua beaucoup Lea.

« Ça ne te fait rien, de savoir que tu es bloqué ici ?

- Pas vraiment, vu que nous ne sommes pas coincés. »

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que j'ai réussi à rentrer ? Le portail a réagi à ma présence. Je suis un être des ténèbres, il s'est ouvert quand je suis passé à côté. Je suppose que si je fais ça... »

Il inspira et leva sa main droite. Il la retourna et très vite, une sortie apparut là où la main du brun avait pointé. Lea cligna des yeux, totalement stupéfait. Vanitas s'expliqua.

« Tu as bloqué la sortie avec une keyblade de lumière, et l'entrée s'est refermée par défaut. Elle était toujours là, mais vu que tu ne fais pas parti des ténèbres, elle ne s'est pas ouverte.

- C'est absolument génial.

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es bloqué, déjà ?

- Sept mois. »

Vanitas gloussa moqueusement, un rictus amusé sur ses lèvres. Il fit deux pas vers le portail, mais constatant que Lea ne le suivait pas, s'arrêta et le fixa d'un air interrogé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Non pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais si. »

Vanitas grommela. Il se retourna et offrit à Lea son regard le plus blasé possible. Il n'avait vraiment pas que ça à faire : s'occuper des caprices des êtres de la lumière n'était pas supposé faire parti de son job.

« Ne me force pas à te ramener par la force.

- Et comment est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça, je te prie ?

- Comme ça. » déclara Vanitas alors qu'un nescient s'occupait d'assommer son interlocuteur par derrière.

Il regarda l'autre tomber pathétiquement au sol. Le nescient, qui se trouvait être un écorcheur sauvage, saisit Lea et le porta sur son dos. Il n'allait pas non plus devoir le porter, voyons. Il allait déjà avoir un mal de crâne une fois qu'il serait rentré au campement...

Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de nourriture ou de quoi que ce soit, sachant que les couloirs des ténèbres servaient à faire traverser les cœurs, ou en tout cas l'essence d'une personne. Le corps n'était là que pour faire joli. Ou en tout cas c'était la seule explication possible. Il était un peu perdu.

Si l'on cherchait plus loin, on aurait pu se demander comment était-ce possible que Ventus n'ait pas grandi durant son sommeil. Tout avait un lien avec les cœurs, les connexions et les trucs.

Bon, au moins, voilà deux mystères de résolus, bien que Vanitas avait encore du mal à comprendre l'absurdité de la chose. Non très sincèrement, toute cette situation était ridicule et vraiment embarrassante, si bien qu'il espérait que cela serait très vite oublié. C'est à cet instant qu'il fut sûr que la vie n'était qu'une succession de choses stupides, probablement parce que quelqu'un pouvait s'enfermer tout seul dans un couloir des ténèbres et y rester pendant sept mois, bloquant ainsi tout le trafic de ce monde.

L'avantage, c'est que maintenant il savait qu'il était possible de verrouiller un couloir des ténèbres. Comment le faire, ça, c'était une autre histoire dont ils n'auraient probablement pas la réponse avant longtemps, sachant que celui qui l'avait fait n'en avait aucune idée lui-même. Vanitas grommela encore une fois et se pinça l'arrête du nez en se demandant si tout cela n'était pas une mauvaise blague.

Un petit griffeur vint grommeler à côté de lui pour montrer toute sa frustration, et il soupira, exaspéré. Juste avant de sortir du couloir, il fit apparaître sa keyblade et déverrouilla la serrure à l'autre bout.

A peine eut-il posé les pieds dans la jungle qu'il se retrouva entouré par plus d'une centaine de sans-cœurs, qui paraissaient être très intéressés par son cœur. Forcément, il puait les ténèbres à cent mètres. Du moins, c'était l'explication qu'il s'était imaginé.

Bordel de merde, sa vie craignait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait décidé de déverrouiller la serrure, déjà ? Ah oui, parce que s'il attendait encore un peu, cela serait pire. Soit.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû aller prévenir Sora avant, tiens, pensa-t-il avant que la lame de son arme ne tranche un sans-cœur et le fasse disparaître dans une fumée noire épaisse.

{-}

_I hate everything about you, (Je haïs tout à propos de toi,)  
Why do I love you ? (Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ?)  
You hate everything about me, (Tu haïs tout à mon sujet,)  
Why do you love me ?(Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ?)_

**Three days grace – I hate everything about you.**

Le chemin jusqu'au camp fut particulièrement long et compliqué, sachant qu'il devait en même temps contrôler ses nescients et celui qui portait Lea. De plus, il avait dû se débarrasser tout seul de la centaine de sans-cœurs qui s'étaient précipités dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que ce que le flux ne s'arrête. Il s'agissait probablement des sans-cœurs envoyés par Maléfique il y a quelques mois. Ils avaient du temps avant que la vieille sorcière ne se rende compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Les nescients, touchés par sa frustration, passaient leurs temps à grogner face aux autres habitants de ce monde. Après la minuscule conversation qu'il avait eu avec le dénommé Lea, il avait dû, malgré toute sa mauvaise volonté, accepter le fait qu'il allait devoir ramener le roux au campement, car le laisser ainsi en pleine jungle revenait à le laisser mourir dans un coin, ce qui n'était probablement pas le meilleur choix à faire. Il aurait pu, techniquement, vu qu'il avait déverrouillé la serrure des couloirs de ce monde, en utiliser un, mais sachant que ceux-ci étaient sûrement en train d'être utilisés à un rythme alarmant par les sans-cœurs, c'était probablement une mauvaise idée de le faire. Pour l'instant, il devait ramener celui qu'il avait retrouvé en sécurité, alors peu importait le reste.

Que ne fut donc pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il arriva triomphant en traînant Lea par terre, de se faire accueillir de façon glaciale par Sora, qui une fois la stupéfaction passée, se contenta de lui offrir des regards froids. Vanitas grommela quelque chose et jura, sachant pertinemment que le châtain allait finir, à un moment ou un autre, par lui hurler dessus. Celui-ci avait très certainement paniqué après s'être réveillé et avoir constaté qu'il n'était plus là, ce qui expliquait aussi le fait que la moitié du camp était réveillé. Revenir sans que personne n'ait remarqué sa disparition paraissait dorénavant être un concept bien lointain.

Pour ces raisons, il ne fut pas du tout étonné lorsque celui-ci l'ordonna de le suivre à l'arrière de la clairière du rocher sans préciser pourquoi. L'air renfrogné de Sora était une explication à lui tout seul.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas écouté ? » demanda le châtain d'un ton ferme et légèrement agacé. Légèrement voulant dire 'très'.

Oh bon sang, il sentait venir la dispute à cent à l'heure. Vanitas soupira bruyamment, exprimant par ailleurs son extrême mécontentement face à la tournure des événements. Sora, lui, se contentait de le fusiller du regard et de serrer les dents, si bien que le brun s'attendait à ce qu'il explose d'un moment à l'autre. Cela aurait été un spectacle particulier, en tout cas. Plus agréable que la façon dont l'autre le regardait.

« La question est plutôt 'pourquoi est-ce que tu as cru que je t'écouterais ?', non ? » répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Sora serra les poings face à cette déclaration insolente, et Vanitas comprit enfin à qui il avait affaire à l'instant : son supérieur hiérarchique, et non pas Sora. Celui qu'il était sensé écouter, qu'il devait suivre sans question. Le truc, c'est qu'il avait horreur qu'on le traite ainsi depuis qu'il était né, ce qui n'avait pas été arrangé par Xehanort au passage, mais si en plus Sora, la seule personne en qui il avait un tant soit peu confiance, jouait à ce jeu dangereux, alors il était sûr et certain que Vanitas ne chercherait pas à arrondir les angles. Remarque, il ne cherchait jamais à arrondir les angles. Il semblait passer sa vie à les aiguiser pour pouvoir se meurtrir avec, un truc comme ça. Cela avait probablement un lien avec un de ses problèmes psychologiques, mais il ne savait pas exactement lequel, il en avait trop.

« Lorsque je t'ordonne de ne pas t'éloigner, tu es censé m'écouter ! Et déverrouiller une serrure dont l'on ne connaît rien... Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

Vanitas se renfrogna et parut être, tout comme un chien, sur le point de mordre.

« Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai aucune raison de t'écouter, _Sora_.

- Peut-être que si tu le faisais plus souvent, je n'aurais pas à t'arrêter avant que tu dises à Roxas qu'il est responsable de la mort de Lea, ou alors tu aurais pu penser au fait que ces sans-cœurs auraient pu blesser des innocents ! »

Le brun grommela, pris dans une toile d'araignée qu'il refusait de voir. D'accord, peut-être qu'il aurait dû la fermer. Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, il avait compris en écoutant Xion et en passant par hasard voir Naminé à l'infirmerie, là où il avait trouvé des photos des six manieurs au complet dont le roux faisait parti. Quant au truc au sujet des sans-cœurs... Il les avait détruit, alors pourquoi se plaignait-il ? Il pouvait sentir toute la tension dans l'air et observait chaque inspiration et expiration de l'autre, souhaitant presque continuer dans cette dispute pour pouvoir observer la façon dont ces yeux se remplissaient d'émotion, et que, à la manière d'un tsunami, Sora déversait sa colère sans que l'on s'y attende. Vanitas décida, par pur instinct de contradiction, à attaquer sur le sujet où il savait qu'il avait eu tort. L'autre était moins important et il le savait.

« Et donc ? C'est la stricte vérité, et tu le sais.

- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? Dans ce cas-là, je crois que ça ne te dérangerait pas si je te rappelais que tu es responsable de l'état de Ventus ? » gronda Sora.

Aussi rapidement qu'il eut dit cela, toute la hargne qui se trouvait sur le visage de Sora disparut pour être remplacée par du regret dont Vanitas n'eut cure. Il fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher du châtain et se planter devant lui, prêt à le frapper à chaque instant. Le brun était furieux.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi. On est deux dans ce bateau. » grommela Vanitas.

Cette phrase suffit à rallumer la flamme d'hybris* chez Sora, dont le regard se fit défiant et orageux à nouveau. Cela ne fit que rendre Vanitas plus déchaîné encore. Ils se jaugeaient tous deux du regard.

« C'est un peu facile de blâmer ses erreurs sur les autres, _Vanitas_. » siffla presque le châtain.

Ledit Vanitas frissonna et balaya de sa tête la pensée qu'entendre son prénom être prononcé ainsi avait une toute réaction chez lui que celle attendue. Un rictus arrogant étira les lèvres du brun qui fit un pas de plus, sans que Sora ne bouge. Le châtain gardait la tête haute, montrant ainsi au porteur sombre qu'il refusait de rentrer dans son jeu et de se soumettre à ses caprices. S'il savait une chose au sujet de Vanitas, c'était que se soumettre à sa volonté était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il vous tue dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Comprenez-le, c'était un véritable chat. Si vous voulez avoir un minimum d'influence sur lui, il faut lui parler du fait qu'il a pissé dans vos chaussures au lieu de le laisser s'en tirer, sauf si être traité comme un esclave vous plaisait.

« Pourquoi ? Pour finir comme toi ? Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas crier les soirs pendant que tu fais des cauchemars ? » le nargua-t-il d'un ton goguenard.

Et à cet instant, Sora hésitait le frapper ou le plaquer contre un arbre pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette pensée venait le titiller, mais ce fut la première fois qu'il y réfléchit un tant soit peu. Vanitas était insupportable, arrogant et avant tout immature. Il pouvait presque sentir sa respiration contre son visage, et la façon dont l'étincelle de rage couvrait ses yeux dorés n'arrangeait rien. Cet _imbécile _(et il le pensait très rarement) était parti sans prévenir quiconque. Oh, il ne s'agissait pas tellement du fait qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, mais du fait qu'il se mettait en danger. N'avait-il pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il aurait pu risquer ? Mais non, il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas ce que cela ferait à Sora de le voir disparaître. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle était la chose qui avait fait brûler les flammes de sa colère, mais il s'étonnait de la façon dont le brun pouvait le pousser à bout aussi facilement, lui qui était la personne la plus joviale de ce groupe. C'était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant.

Le châtain déglutit. Ces pensées avaient fait complètement disparaître chaque once de colère que la remarque du brun avait provoquée en lui. Vanitas le remarqua, mais ne comprit pas. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, et constatant que Sora était complètement perdu, fit apparaître sa keyblade pour lui faire une petite piqûre de rappel.

Avec ces quelques instants de silence, ils semblaient s'être calmés, bien que Vanitas serrait toujours la poignée de son arme dans sa main.

Sora réalisa, une fois apaisé, de tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû... balbutia le châtain

- Oui, tu n'aurais pas dû. T'es bien trop naïf pour ton bien, si tu crois qu'il suffit de t'excuser. »

Le châtain soupira, exaspéré par l'entêtement de Vanitas à provoquer une dispute entre eux. C'était presque comme s'il en avait besoin. C'était vraiment exaspérant et insoutenable pour quelqu'un qui tentait de résoudre les choses de façon paisible.

« Pourquoi est-que tu fais ça à chaque fois ? demanda-t-il, excédé.

- Développe, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, 'ça'.

- J'en peux plus, de ta constipation émotionnelle. Tu mens constamment sur ce que tu penses et tu n'est absolument pas clair. J'ai l'impression de parler avec un enfant ! »

Le porteur sombre serra les poings.

« Ah oui ?

- Tu parles de l'ombre comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle, mais tu es dégoûté par ta propre existence ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse te croire lorsque tu me dis que tu te fiches de tout ? »

Cela parut être la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Vanitas, dont le métal froid de la keyblade caressa subitement la gorge de Sora. Celui-ci fut obligé de fixer ses yeux dans ceux plein de colère, de frustration et de rage de Vanitas. Il paraissait près à l'écorcher à tout moment. Sora reconnut ce regard sans soucis, car c'était celui qu'il portait tout à l'heure, et se demanda comment les rôles avaient pu être renversés aussi rapidement, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi futile et stupide.

« Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui me retient de te trancher la gorge et de laisser ton cadavre pourrir ici ? Ou est-ce que ce n'est pas encore assez clair pour toi ? »

Vanitas continua sans se soucier du fait que le châtain paraissait vouloir parler.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me faire confiance. TU l'as fait. Tu es celui qui as prétendu vouloir m'aider, et j'ai du mal à voir comment tu pourrais faire ça, vu que tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de tes propres peurs. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te tuerais pas maintenant ? »

Sora ne baissa pas les yeux. Toute la tirade de Vanitas puait l'hypocrisie et le mensonge, mais le châtain n'en fut point déconcerté. Il lui renvoya un regard impertinent et bourré d'insolence.

« Tu ne le feras pas. Tu vois, tu recommences. »

La lame de la keyblade du brun se pressa un peu plus contre sa gorge et respirer devint bien plus difficile. Il sentit la poigne du porteur sombre sur lui se raffermir et pendant un instant, se demanda s'il n'aurait mieux pas fait de la fermer. Sora étant Sora, ce ne fut que pendant une milliseconde.

« Ah oui ? Et pour quelle raison ? Parce que j'ai bon cœur ? Siffla-t-il.

- Non. Parce que tu ne me détestes pas, même si cela t'arrangerait. Je peux le sentir. »

Suite à cette déclaration Vanitas voulut presque en terminer ici et là. Cela aurait été si facile et si simple, après tout. Il aurait suffi d'une simple poussée, d'un simple mouvement et c'en était fini. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait été dans une merde noire, mais là, très sincèrement, il n'en avait pas cure. Il en avait les moyens et la force, ainsi que le courage. Peut-être. Il se souvenait avoir rêvé de noyer Aqua dans les ténèbres, se souvenait avoir trouvé la fin de Terra hilarante, se souvenait avoir ri lorsque Ventus osa se dresser face à lui. Blesser les autres n'était pas quelque chose qui lui était étranger, ni même le simple acte de tenter de tuer quelqu'un. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un simple détail. Il n'arrivait pas à démener le vrai du faux, n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'envie qui lui dévorait le cœur était celle de le tuer ou de l'embrasser, et il ne cherchait pas à savoir d'où venaient ces pensées, les laissant se noyer dans son propre flot de négativité. Il sentait les nescients s'accumuler autour d'eux, nés de sa confusion et du chaos qu'était son cœur.

« J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras le savoir aussi. dit Sora d'un ton attristé.

- Ne me donne pas de discours sur les cœurs connectés ou je te jure que... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. À l'instant, il hésita. Il sentit sa détermination flancher et sa volonté s'affaiblir. Il baissa inconsciemment son arme d'un millimètre ou deux.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Sora.

Vanitas le regarda un peu plus, cherchant à comprendre. Il bougea légèrement sa tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses encore ?

- Pour toutes les fois où je ne l'ai pas fait. »

A ce instant, la gorge de Vanitas se fut sèche.

Les nescients s'approchèrent du porteur sombre et, sans un bruit, retournèrent en lui. Il sentit un flot d'émotions confuses et tangua quelques instants, perdu et fatigué. Sora l'observa sans un mot, paraissant tout aussi troublé. Ses pupilles étaient étrangement dilatées, et il se mordait les lèvres inconsciemment. Vanitas se demanda ce qu'il devait faire, et il ne reçut que le silence comme réponse à sa question, mais il s'agissait d'un bon silence. Le genre de silence doux et chaud qui vous aide à trouver les réponses sans vous presser, et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprécier ce genre de silence. Sora, quelque peu paumé, n'osa pas prononcer un seul mot.

« Abruti. grommela Vanitas.

- Un abruti qui est toujours en vie. » fit remarquer le châtain d'un ton faussement hautain et bien trop théâtral.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Sora face à la décision du brun de le laisser en vie, ce qui prouvait qu'il avait raison. En partie. D'une certaine façon, en regardant les choses d'un autre angle qui n'existait probablement pas et qui était été inventé pour l'occasion.

Pour seule réponse, Vanitas lui offrit un sympathique coup de poing dans l'abdomen qui amena Sora à terre. 'Sympathique' voulant dire 'violent'.

Le châtain relativisa : c'était déjà mieux que de se faire trancher la gorge et, de toute façon, il l'avait un peu mérité. Personne ne pouvait forcer Vanitas à admettre ses pensées lorsqu'il n'était pas attaché sans se faire frapper ou être tué, il estima donc qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Et il avait trouvé Lea.

D'accord, Maléfique allait probablement essayer de plonger ce monde dans les ténèbres dans les jours qui suivraient, mais ils pouvaient encore envoyer des porteurs avant que tout ne tourne en catastrophe.

Bon, il y avait aussi le fait que sa tête était un véritable capharnaüm, que ses pensées étaient pour la plupart négatives et qu'il sentait l'anxiété le dévorer de l'intérieur, mais c'était un tout autre sujet. Une étincelle dorée passa dans ses yeux lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent sur le futur, mais cela ne dura qu'une milliseconde. Vanitas était déjà loin.

**{-}**

**NDLA :** *L'hybris, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, est ce que l'on pourrait traduire par la démesure amenée par l'orgueil, par les passions. Ici, c'est la colère de Sora qui est démesurée et qui est amenée par sa frustration envers Vanitas. Et aussi sa peur. Mais ça je pense que c'était clair.

Je me suis rendu compte que je me suis trompée dans le chapitre précédent : cela ne faisait pas deux mois que quelque chose clochait avec les couloirs, mais sept, si l'on compte qu'il s'est passé cinq mois entre la partie deux et la partie trois du chapitre précédent. J'ai rectifié. Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé une erreur aussi énorme et grossière.

Parfois, quand j'écris alors que tout est scénarisé, je perds le contrôle en écrivant et j'ai l'impression que les personnages me disent 'nope, on va faire ça à notre façon'. C'est un peu ce que j'ai ressenti durant toute la quatrième partie. Ils étaient supposés ne pas se réconcilier. Oh well. J'ai tout un scénario à refaire pour le chapitre d'après maintenant, vdm. Je déteste cet arc.

La partie avec Lea aurait pu s'appeler 'la chose la plus stupide que j'ai dû écrire dans toute cette fic parce que ça contraste avec tout le reste et que le problème est résolu bien trop vite'. C'est majoritairement pour ça que j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, parce que j'ai réécris cette partie trois fois en pensant à chaque fois que cela paraissait vraiment stupide. Même maintenant, je le pense toujours.

Plus de détails sur le verrouillage de couloirs au prochain chapitre, évidemment, c'est pas marrant sinon. Je dissimule des indices un peu partout, alors le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas vraiment être un choc pour vous si vous avez été attentifs.

J'espère que vous avez compris ce que Vanitas a dit à Ven à la fin, car il ne le dira jamais à haute voix. En tout cas d'après ce que j'ai prévu.

La rentrée m'a fait très très mal. Pour dire, j'ai du prendre deux week-end entiers pour écrire ce chapitre, alors que je faisais ça en un week-end normalement ._.

Je suppose que le prochain chapitre sera disponible le 30, si 1.5 ne me distrait pas trop et si les cours ne me prennent pas tout mon temps libre x).


	6. Arc II (ignorance) chapitre 4

**Auteur :** La chose qui mange trop de cookies et qui tuerait pour un paquet de cookies noix de coco-noisette et qui se débarrasse de tout son stress sur sa fanfic.

Au fait, j'ai changé mon pseudo pour des raisons personnelles. Ne paniquez pas x)

**Rating :** T, rien de nouveau.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Kingdom Hearts.

**Pairings :** Sora/Vanitas, Naminé/Xion (clignez des yeux et vous ne le verrez pas).

**Résumé :** « Après avoir passé dix-sept ans dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, Vanitas est réveillé par Maléfique lors d'une guerre opposant une nouvelle fois l'ombre à la lumière. Refusant de la servir, il s'enfuit et tombe malencontreusement dans le camp adverse et est fait prisonnier. Les préjugés sont revus et les identités discutées. »

**NDLA : **Le chapitre précédent a été très légèrement modifié, avec quelques phrases d'ajoutées par simple envie, mais rien d'important au niveau du scénario.

Merci à Hemkomst au passage pour son boulot de correction o/.

Bonne lecture :3

**{-}**

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp (Il se cache dans l'ombre, ses dents sont tranchantes comme des rasoirs)  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart (Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire pour moi, il veut mon âme, il veut mon cœur)  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream (Personne ne peut m'entendre crier, peut-être est-ce juste un rêve)  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster (Peut-être est-il à l'intérieur de moi, arrêtez ce monstre)_  
**Skillet – Monster. **

C'est amusant, vraiment, ce qu'il peut ressentir lorsqu'il ferme les yeux et s'oublie dans les bras protecteurs de Morphée. Il sent la prise de ses cauchemars se raffermir sur son âme et la griffer, la mordre et pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il ne voit plus que les longues traces carmines laissées par ses propres ongles sur sa peau déjà couverte de cicatrices rosées. Il se sent se noyer et se perdre, couler au fond des immensités ténébreuses, peut sentir ses poumons se vider et se battre pour chaque bouffée d'air, mais quand il ouvre les yeux, il ne peut que tenter de calmer sa respiration effrénée. Il sent le froid de l'ombre contre sa peau, il sent le contact algide et rude des ténèbres sur lui, leur étreinte glaciale qui le laisse suffoquant et seul. Il se battait, avant. Avant, quand il pouvait encore sentir la douce chaleur le réchauffer et lorsqu'il pouvait encore espérer voir les rayons de lumière outrepasser l'opacité des ténèbres. Mais maintenant, il sait que c'est inutile. Il veut appeler à l'aide, veut crier et implorer qu'on le sorte de ce puits de désolation où il s'enfonce sans espoir de sortie, mais il constate avec amertume qu'il n'est pas le seul à sombrer. Comment peut-il espérer qu'on le sauve de la noyade si les autres peinent à rester à la surface ?

Alors il se tait. Il baisse les bras et même s'il peut sentit son corps lourd devenir une enclume, il s'enferme dans un mutisme qu'il suppose pourra peut-être aider les autres, mais il ne sait pas exactement comment. Il suppose que comme beaucoup de choses, il n'y a pas de réponse et qu'il est fou d'espérer en trouver une, mais il sait qu'il est fou depuis bien longtemps et le constater ne changera rien. Il entend des cris, mais il ne sait plus vraiment s'il s'agit des siens ou non, il sent la froideur du néant mais il ne sait pas s'il s'agit de la froideur de son entourage ou celle de son propre cœur. Il se demande si la chose qu'il voit dans le miroir est réellement son reflet, si il ne s'agit pas d'un tour cruel de sa propre imagination, mais malheureusement pour lui, c'est la seule chose sur laquelle il sait qu'il ne peut pas se mentir.

_N'essaie pas de combattre ton propre cœur._

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa jambe droite et il grogna. Il sentait ses doigts se peindre de rouge et bien que tout son cerveau lui criait de s'arrêter, son esprit le retenait, même lorsque la douleur devenait assez forte pour qu'il en arrive à étouffer son hurlement dans un oreiller. Il pouvoir voir les draps immaculés se couvrirent d'une couleur écarlate, et il se demanda brièvement si tout cela n'était qu'un gigantesque cauchemar, espérant presque pouvoir se mentir à lui-même et à pouvoir oublier, mais la douleur mordante et déchirante qu'il ressentait le ramenait brutalement à la réalité. Il pesta, jura et grommela des injures plutôt infâmes qui auraient fait pâlir un ancien taulard. Il retira sa main et tenta de ne pas hurler lorsqu'il ressentit à nouveau cette affreuse sensation.

_N'ai pas peur : seules les ténèbres peuvent t'offrir le salut que tu cherches désespérément. Seules les ténèbres ne font pas preuve de rancune envers ceux que la lumière a aveuglés et a laissé seuls. Seules les ténèbres sont prêtes à oublier et à t'offrir le pardon que tu recherches._

La voix doucereuse de l'impératrice de l'ombre paraissait l'entourer dans un cocon étouffant qu'il pouvait sentir se refermer autour de lui, comme la toile d'une araignée se renfermant sur un insecte.

La marque de Maléfique s'assombrissait sur le haut de sa jambe droite et était entourée de tâches sombres ainsi que d'hématomes récents qu'il s'était fait en s'agrippant la peau pour ne pas hurler. Il inspira profondément lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle vague et malgré toute son attention, il ne put qu'être surpris lorsqu'il sentit l'affreuse sensation de morsure revenir à grande vitesse. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et il retint les larmes de rage et de douleur qui voulaient couler.

_N'est-ce pas là ce que tu désires, pauvre garçon ?_

Cela s'arrêta aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Il releva la tête. Il expira sans oser inspirer, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un simple retard et non d'une véritable libération. Il pouvait sentir la marque sur sa jambe le mordiller, mais rien de semblable à ce qu'il avait ressenti deux fois en deux jours.

_Comprends-les, mon enfant. Ce ne sont que tes propres ténèbres, après tout._

Et il sait qu'elle a raison, et c'est ça le pire. Il sait que cette sorcière a raison, parce qu'il connaît son cœur presque autant qu'il sait manier sa keyblade : il est le seul à connaître tous les aspects peu resplendissants de son cœur et c'est pour cela qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas un héros. Il n'est pas un héros car il se perd dans ses propres regrets, dans ses propres peurs, dans la terreur qui lui dévore l'âme à chaque fois qu'il pose les pieds sur le champ de bataille, dans la culpabilité affreuse qu'il ressent lorsqu'il voit une recrue tomber aux mains des ténèbres. Il s'agissait seulement d'une affaire de temps avant qu'il ne fasse un mauvais pas et que lors d'un combat, un sans-cœur le morde et bien entendu, car il s'agissait d'un sans-cœur particulier, le laisse seul avec une marque.

Une marque différente de celle de Vanitas, bien entendu. Pas seulement celle qui permet de le localiser, non, mais celle qui avait réduit la santé mentale de ceux qui en avaient été les victimes auparavant à des miettes. Celle qui alimentait la colère, la rancune, la tristesse, les doutes et les regrets dans son cœur. De ça, il en avait à revendre. On ne pouvait pas sacrifier sa vie pour les autres sans avoir de regrets.

« Va te faire foutre, Maléfique. » cracha-t-il avant d'étouffer un cri dans son oreiller.

Il entend un ricanement moqueur résonner dans son esprit.

_Tu peux te débattre, mais tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je les ai vu, ces ténèbres. Je connais vos ténèbres, à tous les deux. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je me demande si Vanitas te suivra ou s'il tombera en premier parce que la simple vision de ton visage le dégoûte ?_

A la mention du prénom du brun, les yeux de Sora s'écarquillèrent. Toutefois, son expression devint presque immédiatement plus moqueuse et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Malgré les cernes qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux et son teint pâle et fatigué, il n'avait pas perdu sa volonté.

Pas encore.

« Apparemment, il s'en sort plutôt bien et n'a pas tellement envie que ça de te rejoindre. Jalouse ? »

Il crut presque pouvoir sentir l'irritation de Maléfique, et s'en satisfit.

_Ne sois pas si naïf. Lorsque tu tomberas, il comprendra. C'est un serviteur de l'ombre. De plus, il me semble que tu ne peux définitivement pas me qualifier de jalouse : n'es-tu pas celui qui veut le dérober à sa propre nature ? N'es-tu pas celui qui veut le garder à tes côtés malgré le fait qu'il finira par te trahir ?_

Il serra les dents.

« Ne le touche pas ou je te jure que... »

_Que quoi ? Tu peux à peine parler, toi qui est né dans la lumière et tu te noie déjà dans ton ombre. Il est né dans les ténèbres, et c'est dans les ténèbres que son cœur mourra. Mais je suis miséricordieuse, et je vous accorderai à tous deux le pardon pour votre sottise._

Elle était toujours aussi folle, ça, c'était au moins quelque chose qui ne changeait pas. Il en aurait ri si sa gorge n'était pas rougie et enflammée par tous les cris qu'il avait poussé, bien que personne n'avait pu les entendre vu qu'il les avait étouffé dans son oreiller. Il se demandait si c'était même semblable à ce que Vanitas pouvait ressentir lorsqu'un nescient était détruit, et comprit soudainement bien mieux pourquoi il était devenu ce qu'il était. Lui qui ne ressentait qu'un infime échantillon se sentait déjà perdre le contrôle, sentait son esprit reculer à chaque fois, sentait son cœur s'affaiblir à chaque bataille qu'il menait contre les ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Il aurait pu lui en parler, mais une partie de lui-même savait qu'il aurait été honteux d'aller le trouver pour ses propres erreurs, lui qui prêchait que l'on pouvait trouver de la lumière dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

Il se sentait à nouveau comme un adolescent, perdu entre ses convictions, sa fierté et son l'arrogance, la cruauté de la vérité qui lui imposait sa froideur ainsi que sa rudesse impitoyable.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de grandir correctement. A quinze ans, la seule chose qu'il désirait était de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et de vivre une vie paisible : ses rêves avaient été brisés. Oh, cela l'avait rendu plus sage et plus mature, bien sûr, mais le premier ingrédient de la sagesse est la souffrance.

Il s'était toujours considéré comme le plus chanceux.

Riku avait dû payer de ses erreurs au prix fort, Kairi avait été constamment la cible d'attaques, Roxas avait dû s'effacer pour lui laisser la place, Xion avait tout donné pour qu'il puisse se réveiller, Ventus était resté plus de dix ans endormi et avait dû souffrir sous les mains de Xehanort, Terra s'était sacrifié pour leur offrir une chance, Aqua était morte en protégeant Ventus, Naminé avait été seule si longtemps et Vanitas... Vanitas avait dû supporter douleur, solitude, haine et regret. Il avait toujours pensé être celui qui n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, être celui qui ne méritait rien quand il avait donné aussi peu.

Pendant longtemps, il n'avait cru être que l'ombre du grand homme qu'est Riku et l'ombre du manieur qu'était Ventus. Il savait qu'il ne méritait pas le titre qu'il portait, et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mot, un mot qui n'était prononcé que pour les apparences.

Il était fier de faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand, même s'il n'avait pas été choisi par la keyblade. Il était fier parce que dans l'ombre de ces personnes, il n'était rien. Parce que comparé à leurs actions et à leurs sacrifices, ses propres malheurs ne pouvaient être vues que comme des broutilles. A chaque fois qu'il pouvait sentir la tristesse l'envahir, il pouvait ressentir la honte qui venait avec le fait qu'il osait s'enfoncer dans son malheur là où d'autres se relevaient. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative que la honte pour décrire ce qui l'envahissait et qui le faisait sombrer.

Les mots qu'il disait à Vanitas étaient ceux qu'il se répétait chaque jour devant le miroir pour ne pas devenir complètement fou. D'après l'état de son esprit actuellement, c'était peine perdue. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait qualifier ça d'ironie ou d'hypocrisie.

Quelle blague vivante qu'il était, vraiment.

_Mais n'aie pas peur : tu seras celui qui fera le premier pas, je le sais. _

Il attendit, mais rien ne vint après cette unique phrase. Il observa le plafond pensivement et sans un mot.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment penser, à l'instant. S'il avait pu oublier tout cela, il l'aurait fait.

Il serra les dents et se releva en tanguant, tentant de retrouver le peu d'équilibre qui lui restait.

Il ne fit pas attention aux gouttelettes qui coulaient le long de sa jambe et se dirigea en titubant vers l'armoire à pharmacie pour en sortir plusieurs potions et des antidouleurs. Il avala une potion entière, puis utilisant de sa magie, désinfecta et cicatrisa les plaies à l'aide d'un sort de soin qui réussit à résorber les traces de ses ongles. Il se banda la jambe pour dissimuler la marque et les cicatrices, souhaitant éviter à tout prix les questions. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, après tout, et ce dans tous les sens du terme.

Il alla se débarrasser des tissus tachés de son lit qu'il fit brûler dans la cheminée. Il aurait toujours pu prétendre qu'il avait oublié où les avoir mis. Personne ne questionnerait cela : sa maladresse était légendaire.

S'il était condamné, alors soit, il mourrait. Mais il ne mourrait pas inutilement : il se refusait à partir en tant que boulet. Il voulait mourir dignement, et c'était bien la chose qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui refuse : ainsi, il trouva plus utile de ne pas mentionner ce petit détail aux autres, ceux-ci ayant probablement des problèmes bien plus urgents que cela.

Il ignora toute la douleur, la brûlure atroce qu'il sentait sur sa jambe droite et se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas grommeler. Il aurait pu prévenir quelqu'un, et cela aurait été la décision la plus intelligente à faire, mais la corruption agissait déjà sur sa logique et ses actions. Il était un baril d'essence et il ne lui manquait plus qu'une allumette pour que son cœur s'embrase dans un feu noir.

Il ouvrit la porte et pesta sur le chemin, passant dans les couloirs avec une aura assez menaçante et un regard glacial. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que quelqu'un se rende compte de ce qui était en train de passer.

Vanitas crut avoir vu quelque chose, mais, persuadé que son cerveau lui jouait des tours, décida de passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Sora passa à côté de lui rapidement sans porter attention à sa présence, et il ne s'excusa pas lorsqu'il le bouscula. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait définitivement cru voir un éclair doré dans ces yeux bleus, et crut voir se dessiner une ombre sur les murs.

Il resta quelques instants à examiner le couloir où Sora avait disparu avec insistance, les rouages s'activant dans son cerveau à un rythme rapide.

{-}

_Where's your gavel? Your jury? (Où est ton marteau ? Ton jury ?)  
What's my offense this time? (Quelle est mon offense cette fois ?)  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me (Tu n'es pas un juge mais si tu vas me juger)  
Well, sentence me to another life (Eh bien, condamne-moi à une autre vie)_

_I don't wanna feel your pain (Je ne veux pas ressentir ta douleur)_

_When you swear it's all my fault (Quand tu jures que tout est de ma faute)_

_'Cause you know we're not the same (Car tu sais nous ne sommes pas les mêmes)_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same (Non, nous ne sommes pas les mêmes, oh, nous ne sommes pas les mêmes)_

**Paramore – Ignorance.**

Vanitas détestait les réunions presque autant qu'il détestait la jungle. En fait, il détestait plus particulièrement celles ou ils n'étaient pas plus de sept. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils étaient huit, si l'on comptait le roux pyromane qui avait été récupéré dans des circonstances particulières il y a trois jours. Circonstances particulières qui au passage, étaient les sujets qu'ils devaient aborder aujourd'hui. Ils étaient, au départ, supposés en parler le jour d'après leur retour de la jungle profonde, mais le temps qu'ils avaient dû laisser aux six autres pour qu'il puisse profiter de retrouvailles correctes amena ce délai à trois jours. Les têtes de Roxas et de Xion lorsqu'ils avaient ramené Lea vivant au château avaient été hilarantes, vraiment. Le premier avait pleuré, et la deuxième avait fait de même par manque d'originalité. Au moins, cela permit de détourner l'attention des autres sur les problèmes les plus importants et les questions qui se posaient après cette expédition.

Il détestait aussi cette table. Cette putain de table ronde où ils devaient tous s'asseoir pour parler de tout et de rien. Surtout de trucs et de machins importants qui leur permettaient de rester en vie et de ne pas laisser Maléfique gouverner l'univers tout entier, ce qu'il pouvait concevoir serait quelque peu embêtant. Particulièrement pour lui. Il comprenait assez facilement l'équation qui contenait son nom dedans, un peu moins celle où il n'y avait que la sécurité des innocents. Il ne s'était jamais prétendu altruiste non plus, il ne fallait donc pas s'étonner, ou alors il aurait fallu être particulièrement naïf et un peu idiot. Apparemment, ce truc de la table ronde permettait que personne ne se sente inférieur ou supérieur à un autre, ou une connerie comme ça, et Vanitas avait tenté de ne pas trop lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il avait entendu cela. Il avait échoué, pour la précision, si quelqu'un avait des doutes.

Il resta silencieux lorsque tous rirent joyeusement, paraissant soudainement avoir complètement oublié que même si certes, Lea avait été retrouvé vivant et tout ça, Maléfique attendait impatiemment de les noyer dans les ténèbres et ils ne savaient toujours pas comment ce truc avec la serrure d'un couloir fonctionnait. En gros ? Ils étaient toujours dans une sacrée mélasse et personne ne semblait vouloir s'en rappeler. Il ne fit pas l'effort de le faire, sachant pertinemment que personne ne l'écouterait.

Depuis sa dispute avec Sora, et même si s'ils s'étaient réconciliés, Vanitas pouvait toujours sentir une odeur de poudre prête à s'enflammer à chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole. Le fait que celui-ci évitait tout le monde depuis leur retour n'arrangeait rien, mais vraiment rien. Il n'avait pas posé de question : ses propres soucis lui prenaient déjà tout son temps libre. On est égoïste ou on ne l'est pas.

La grande porte s'ouvrit et tous les regards se fixèrent sur Riku, qui portait sous ses épaules quatre livres assez épais pour assommer trois ou quatre personnes. Ou peut-être cinq, si l'on prenait compte de l'épaisseur du quatrième livre.

« Désolé du retard. J'ai eu du mal à trouver ce que je cherchais. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, certains portant un sourire aux lèvres. Vanitas détestait ces réunions presque autant qu'il détestait les immondes soupes infâmes qu'il mangeait le soir, c'est à dire pas beaucoup si vous n'aviez pas encore compris.

« Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Roxas calmement.

Riku, qui lui ne paraissait pas du tout embarrassé par tous les regards posés sur lui (il en avait l'habitude après tout), posa les quatre ouvrages massifs sur la table de bois ciré. Un petit nuage de poussière s'éleva lorsque les livres furent posés et Vanitas commença à se dire qu'il était probablement bien plus jeune que ces bouquins. Ils avaient au moins vingt ans, et il supposait que l'état des pages montrait bien qu'il était probable qu'ils soient âgés du double.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment les livres. Majoritairement parce qu'il avait dû en lire des centaines et des centaines sous la tutelle de Xehanort, et que ceux-ci étaient réservés à l'apprentissage de sorts et de vieux récits sur la première guerre des keyblades. L'apprentissage des sorts qui, au passage, avait été un moment particulièrement désagréable de sa vie qui lui avait laissé de nombreuses cicatrices de brûlure sur sa peau. Il n'avait pas nécessairement envie de s'en rappeler.

« Oui. J'ai trouvé comment fonctionne la serrure d'un couloir des ténèbres. C'était compliqué, mais j'ai réussi à trouver des vieilles légendes parsemées ici et là. »

Il ouvrit le plus mince des livres (celui qui faisait moins de neuf centimètres d'épaisseur) et le posa au centre de la table à la page cent-soixante dix-neuf. Vanitas ne s'embêta pas à lire. Il constata ne pas être le seul à ne pas accomplir cette tâche. Ils étaient tous un peu fatigués, ou bien trop occupés à sourire bêtement à Lea sans raison, comme le faisaient si bien Roxas et Xion. Inutilement désagréable, lui ? À peine.

« Il y a deux serrures dans un couloir des ténèbres, ou même un couloir de lumière. L'entrée à un monde ne peut être verrouillé que par une keyblade de lumière, et la sortie par une keyblade de ténèbres.

- Je ne comprends pas. » admit Sora en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

En effet, même Vanitas devait avouer qu'il était quelque peu perdu. Il y avait tant de trous dans cette ligne de logique qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'emmental. Encore une fois, il fallait se dire que son existence même n'était pas particulièrement logique et garder un esprit ouvert (bien qu'il commençait à se fatiguer des explications complexes).

« Seule une keyblade des ténèbres peut verrouiller ou déverrouiller l'entrée d'un passage. Seule une keyblade de lumière peut déverrouiller ou verrouiller la sortie d'un couloir des ténèbres.

- Tout ceci n'a vraiment aucun sens. » affirma Lea à haute voix.

D'accord, le rouquin pyromane avait un point. Riku continua dans ses explications. Vanitas jeta un regard au visage de Sora et constata que les cernes sous les yeux de ce dernier étaient particulièrement grandes aujourd'hui. Le brun ne le fit toutefois pas remarquer : ce n'était pas le moment.

« Mais, dans le cas de Vanitas... Il a déverrouillé la sortie qui avait été verrouillée par Lea. Pourtant, sa keyblade est faite de ténèbres, non ? S'interrogea Xion.

- Une keyblade n'est pas nécessairement faite de ténèbres ou de lumière. C'est le cœur du porteur et sa volonté qui lui donne sa nature. » le coupa Kairi.

Tous les regards se fixèrent soudainement sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils et son visage devint la peinture la plus réaliste possible de l'agacement.

« Ça y est, on fait une petite fête pour me souhaiter la bienvenue dans le camp des gentils ? Mais sincèrement princesse, je crois que je le saurais si mon cœur était soudainement devenu une usine à niaiserie. »

La rousse lui offrit son regard le plus détaché possible. Il comprenait mieux comment celle-ci avait pu mener des troupes pendant des années : ce n'était pas le sarcasme de défense d'un mec un peu paumé qui allait la désarçonner. Elle paraissait étrangement intimidante et Vanitas se sentit soudainement assez petit.

« À quoi as-tu pensé lorsque tu as déverrouillé la sortie ? »

Le brun détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise devant l'inspection minutieuse de sa personne que faisaient toutes les personnes présentes ici.

« C'est une très bonne question. Une très bonne question auquel je ne répondrai pas.

- Vanitas... grommela Roxas.

- Il commence à avoir du mal à invoquer des nescients. »

Toute la couleur quitta le visage de Vanitas qui crut avoir arrêté de respirer pendant une seconde. Il pâlit considérablement et son regard se bloqua sur le visage fatigué et quelque peu agacé de Sora. Son cerveau n'assimila pas le fait que le regard qu'il offrait à Roxas était plein de sous-entendus et de colère contenus. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait en plus de son apparence et de l'éreintement dont il semblait victime.

Plus tard, il se rappellerait qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué. La surprise fut lisible sur tous les visages, plus particulièrement sur celui de Lea. Les sourcils de celui-ci étaient partis discuter météo avec ses cheveux*.

« Comment ça ? » balbutia Xion, perdue.

Naminé observait tout cela dans un silence religieux, jetant des coup d'œil réguliers entre Vanitas et Sora. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est possible que son cœur possède juste assez de lumière pour que sa keyblade puisse en être affectée. C'est ce que tu peux faire, non, Riku ?

- À peu près. C'est une théorie qui se vaut. »

Personne n'ouvra la bouche dans l'immédiat après cette constatation, et Vanitas se demanda par quel miracle il avait pu échapper aux questions ennuyeuses et fatigantes, mais supposa qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop tester sa chance. Il s'estimait déjà heureux que les regards des autres commençaient lentement à arrêter de se fixer sur lui. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention. Surtout pas lorsqu'il n'aimait déjà pas particulièrement ceux qui le fixaient.

« Sora, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air fatigué. S'inquiéta la blonde.

- Ce n'est rien, Naminé.

- Mais tu...

- Tout va bien. » la coupa-t-il sèchement.

Xion ne parut pas apprécier, mais resta silencieuse. Cela sentait le mensonge à plein nez, mais ils étaient tous trop 'gentils' pour le faire remarquer, et de plus, ils étaient tous plus ou moins fatigués : il était donc facile de mettre sur le problème sur le dos de la guerre qui se déroulait en ce moment. On pouvait mettre tous les problèmes sur le dos de la guerre, tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure excuse et que la majorité s'accordait ainsi pour ne pas à avoir en parler. C'était un consensus très apprécié par la race humaine.

« Mais... A quel niveau est-ce que tu peux encore invoquer des nescients ? Demanda Roxas

- Assez pour que tu ne me tranche pas la tête quand vous déciderez que je ne sers plus à rien. répondit le brun d'un ton fortement désagréable.

- Vanitas ! » Siffla Sora.

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel et tel un enfant, refusa de parler ou de s'excuser. Roxas ne paraissait pas ravi, mais il n'y eut qu'un innocent silence maladroit et bourré de tension, comme il y en avait tout le temps en fait. Il en aurait presque gonflé ses joues, mais on aurait atteint le summum du ridicule, et le niveau était déjà suffisamment élevé comme ça très sincèrement. Peut-être que s'ils faisaient un concours dont le sujet serait 'qui a la coupe de cheveux la plus étrange', ils arriveraient à monter le niveau de ridicule. Qui sait.

« Je précise tout simplement ce qui est logique. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire des châteaux de sable et m'occuper d'animaux abandonnés.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Affirma Lea.

- Crois-moi, je ne le sais pas. » marmonna Roxas.

Kairi balaya l'argument de Vanitas d'un signe de la main.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Et ce fut tout aussi simple que ça. Vanitas cacha du mieux qu'il put toute la surprise qu'il ressentit, et s'enferma dans son mutisme. Très vite, le sujet changea et ils commencèrent tous à parler de l'état des mondes actuels. Il y eut les habituelles inquiétudes, les moments de bonheur furtifs et les mauvaises nouvelles qui, comme à chaque fois, faisaient baisser le moral de tout le monde. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Sora qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, et celui-ci, malgré sa fatigue, lui offrit un sourire. Vanitas se surprit à vouloir lui rendre la pareille, mais son cerveau bloqua immédiatement tout son cycle de réflexion pour qu'il oublie ce sujet.

Non, il avait vingt et un ans (à peu près, il n'avait eu de fêtes d'anniversaires pour compter), il n'était _pas_ gêné par quelque chose d'aussi ridicule.

Sauf que si. Et à cet instant, Vanitas fut particulièrement heureux de savoir que personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Bien sûr, le nombre de bonnes nouvelles qu'ils pouvaient recenser était absolument risible, mais là n'était pas le sujet. Il constata que les gens pouvaient trouver satisfaction dans les plus petits détails, et ne comprit pas vraiment, au début. Puis il pensa à cette fameuse fois il y cinq mois, pour ensuite se rappela de l'agréable sensation qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Sora n'avait pas vu le fait qu'il soit inutile comme un problème, bien que ce n'était pas la même sensation que celle qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Kairi avait fait de même. Il essaya de donner du sens à tout cela, mais la réponse qu'il commençait à entrevoir ne lui plaisait absolument pas, alors il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put. Il était particulièrement doué pour faire ça, et si il existait un concours, il en serait le gagnant à chaque compétition.

Le sol se mit à trembler. Les yeux des personnes présentes dans la pièce s'écarquillèrent et Riku plus particulièrement paraissait troublé. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Vanitas.

« Que... » commença Sora avant d'être coupé.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas pour laisser entrer une recrue en armure dont le langage corporel montrait une grande détresse.

« Maîtres ! C'est Maléfique ! Elle attaque !

- Rien de nouveau, donc ? Dit Lea d'un ton amusé et léger.

- Elle est dehors ! »

Tous se turent soudainement, comme pétrifiés.

« Pardon ? s'exclama Roxas.

- Les premiers sans-cœurs sont déjà rentrés dans le château ! »

Sora paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« C'est impossible. La pierre angulaire de lumière devrait...

- La quoi ? » l'interrompit Vanitas.

Le châtain se mordait les lèvres nerveusement.

« Il y a cinq ans... Pour s'assurer que ce monde ne tomberait jamais dans les ténèbres, le roi Mickey nous a chargé de garder la pierre angulaire de lumière. C'est une relique qui permet d'empêcher les ténèbres d'envahir un endroit en particulier*.

- Ah, carrément.

- Par conséquent, elle ne peut pas entrer directement dans le château. Il faudrait passer par l'entrée principale, et on l'aurait vu bien avant, sauf si... Oh non. »

L'expression de Sora était un mélange d'horreur et de terreur. Riku et Kairi parurent comprendre et se renfrognèrent aussi. Roxas serrait les dents. Naminé baissait presque honteusement la tête.

« Quoi ? demanda Vanitas d'un ton inquiet.

- Il n'y a que treize personnes qui connaissent le passage secret permettant d'arriver dans la salle de la pierre angulaire. De plus, il faut être humain pour pouvoir y rentrer alors... »

Le châtain serra les dents et détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi par ce qu'il allait devoir dire à voix haute.

« Il n'y a que mon ancien apprenti qui ait pu détruire la pierre.

- Celui qui a voulu tuer Lea ?

- Celui-là, oui. » confirma Sora.

Ledit Lea n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi d'apprendre que celui qui avait voulu l'enterrer soit encore en vie, mais resta calme. Roxas, en revanche, paraissait près à tuer quelqu'un de la manière la plus violente possible (qui devait probablement avoir comme étape obligatoire un arrachage d'intestins). Xion, elle, avait fait apparaître Deux pour Un dans ses mains entre temps et ordonna à la jeune recrue d'aller s'occuper d'alerter les autres. Très vite, ils commencèrent à s'organiser.

« Vanitas ! »

Ledit brun se tourna vers Sora, son regard interrogé suffisamment significatif pour qu'il comprenne la question qui avait été posée dans le silence.

« Reste avec Naminé. L'infirmerie est tout le temps protégée.

- Pourquoi, parce que je ne sers à rien ? » s'indigna l'autre.

Sora serra les dents.

_Tu l'entends ? Il est si naïf, si insolent et si peu reconnaissant. Sa sottise finira par le perdre, et veux-tu le laisser faire ? Tu tiens à lui, pourtant. Tu pourrais le sauver de sa propre folie._

« C'est pour ta sécurité. Maléfique va tout de suite vouloir te chercher et la meilleure méthode pour qu'elle ne puisse pas à t'atteindre, c'est que tu restes loin d'elle.

- Je peux me défendre, je te rappelle.

- Ce n'est pas ça, le problème ! » s'emporta le châtain.

_Tu vois ? Il ne t'écoute pas. Il n'écoute que la force. Je peux te donner cette force._

« Alors c'est quoi, le problème ? Tu crois que je vais aller me mettre à ses pieds dès que tu auras le dos tourné ?

- Elle va te détruire !

- Parce que toi, tu as un petit code secret pour éviter qu'elle t'atomise ? Je t'écoute, dis-nous tout ! » cria Vanitas.

Sora voulait hurler. Il voulait hurler que oui, il était condamné. Il voulait que oui, il avait un 'code secret' et que ce code secret était la marque qui lui brûlait la jambe et qui lui rappelait continuellement qu'il était destiné à tomber aux pieds de Maléfique. Il voulait hurler que oui, il s'agissait probablement des dernières heures de conscience et de vie véritable qu'il possédait, que ses propres doutes, ses peurs et ses regrets étaient en train de le dévorer de l'intérieur, mais il ne pouvait pas parler, parce que cela n'aurait rien arrangé : il se savait condamné et ne faisait que gagner du temps. S'il pouvait gagner suffisamment de temps pour partir en emportant Maléfique avec lui, alors il l'aurait fait. Il l'aurait fait car il s'agissait de tout ce qu'il méritait, et il ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes soient blessées à cause de sa sottise.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas ton chien. Je ne te dois rien du tout. »

_Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Il est intelligent, mais encore trop immature. Tu peux tenter de repousser sa véritable nature, mais il finira toujours par y retourner. Et tu ne veux pas le laisser partir, non ? Il va finir par te laisser seul. Peu lui importe que tu le suives ou non. _

Sora serra les poings. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait, ses envies altérnant entre l'assommer pour régler le problème ou profiter du peu de temps qui lui restait pour le plaquer contre un mur et le faire taire en l'embrassant. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'y penser, car le cri paniqué de Riku vint le stopper dans ses pensées, et arrêtant par conséquent leur dispute stupide à un moment pareil. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement.

« Sora, tu saignes ! » l'interpella Xion d'un ton rempli de panique.

_Laisse les ténèbres te couvrirent, mon enfant. Fais-en ton bouclier._

Il baissa les yeux et constata que oui, c'était le cas. Il n'avait pourtant pas senti sa marque le blesser, et il aurait dû. Cela lui faisait toujours atrocement mal, et pourtant, même s'il observait le sang chaud perler le long de sa jambe, il ne sentait plus rien. Ses muscles paraissaient lourds, et il ne pouvait plus sentir qu'une peur glaciale qui le laissait immobile et silencieux. Ses jambes devinrent lourdes et il tomba au sol. Vanitas tenta immédiatement de s'approcher, mais Riku passa devant lui pour l'arrêter. Son regard était dur et peiné, mais glacial. Sora sentit le monde tourner autour de lui. Il s'évanouit.

Vanitas ne pouvait pas savoir, étant incapable de voir les ténèbres se trouvant dans le cœur de Sora, mais son instinct de survie le poussait, pour cette fois, à faire confiance à l'argenté.

Au bout de la pièce, Maléfique apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Elle paraissait bien plus féroce et enthousiaste que dans ses souvenirs. Un éclat fou dansait dans ses yeux et Vanitas remercia le ciel que la marque sur son dos ne soit rien de plus qu'une gigantesque balise. Des ombres noires dansaient autour d'elle et s'enroulaient autour de tout ce qui la touchait.

« Héros de la lumière, je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous voir en ce jour grandiose ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec grandiloquence.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Vanitas. Xehanort et elle avaient tant de points communs qu'il trouvait cela plutôt effrayant.

« Aujourd'hui marque la fin du règne absolu de la lumière et de l'esclavage des ténèbres. Je m'élèverai en impératrice de ceux qui ont été rejetés !

- Elle est complètement givrée. » dit Vanitas avec une voix absolument dénuée de panique.

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers lui et le brun aurait crut tous les entendre se retenir de respirer. Le regard glacial et meurtrier de Maléfique vint se poser sur lui. Il ne fut toutefois pas énormément impressionné. Il avait été élevé par Xehanort : il avait quelque peu l'habitude de ce genre de trucs, bien que les similarités lui donnaient des frissons dans le dos.

« Oh, toi. Je me demandais quand-est ce que tu finirais par apparaître. Tu es tombé si bas que tu en arrive à te soumettre et à obéir à ces pathétiques choses.

- Je ne suis soumis à personne.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que ton cœur pense. Je peux la voir, toute cette rage et cette frustration. Tu devrais en faire bon usage. »

Un sourire arrogant étira les lèvres du brun.

« Pas envie d'écouter une vieille sorcière comme toi. Je suis mort moins de fois, après tout.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je ne pourrais pas te faire disparaître en un claquement de doigt ? Je t'ai reconstruit, morceau par morceau. J'ai rassemblé toute l'essence de ton cœur brisé et je t'ai offert une vie que la lumière t'avais prise, et voilà comment tu me remercie ?

- Je ne te dois rien. Je n'ai jamais demandé à renaître. »

Le rictus moqueur de Maléfique le rendit relativement mal à l'aise.

« Oh que si. Quand j'ai commencé à te réparer, tu me hurlais, tu me suppliais de t'aider. Tu étais prêt à tout faire, mais tu ne t'en souviens pas. Peut-être que je devrais te rappeler ce que je peux te faire ressentir pour ton insolence ? »

L'arme de Vanitas apparut soudainement dans sa main, et il la pointa vers la sorcière. Les autres porteurs firent de même, inspirés par con comportement. Maléfique ricana méchamment et rapidement, claqua des doigts. Deux sans-cœurs saisirent les Griffeurs qui allaient s'attaquer à Maléfique alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Vanitas écarquilla les yeux, comprenant soudainement où elle voulait en venir. _Non non non non-_

« Je pense que tu en as besoin. »

Il aurait dû se concentrer sur l'état de Sora qui, évanoui, commençait à pâlir considérablement et dont l'état était encore incertain, mais il ne put qu'observer avec horreur. Les nescients, plaqués au sol, ne pouvaient que se débattre et crier leur détresse : ils ressentaient la même peur que Vanitas, amplifiée par la mort certaine qui allait les frapper.

Le sceptre de Maléfique frappa le sol et il observa silencieusement, morbidement fasciné et terrifié par les flammes qui consumaient lentement, centimètre par centimètre, les nescients. Ils geignaient et glapissaient et gémissaient et criaient et hurlaient. La peur le saisit et lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing, et il ne pouvait qu'attendre avec horreur que les nescients disparaissent et qu'il reçoive toute cette douleur. La partie la plus horrible était peut-être que Maléfique faisait volontairement traîner les choses pour que cette 'punition' soit cent fois plus douloureuse pour lui.

Il était terrifié.

Naminé, comprenant ce qu'il allait se passer, tenta d'accourir à ses côtés pour l'anesthésier en utilisant la magie, mais deux sans-cœurs se jetèrent subitement sur elle.

« Hors de ma vue ! » pesta Maléfique en direction de la blonde.

Xion et Lea sautèrent aux secours de la jeune femme, mais les sans-cœurs commençaient à les entourer et à bloquer toute sortie possible. Roxas l'observait avec une certaine angoisse dans ses yeux, et une pitié qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir.

« Tu veux que je t'assomme ?

- Ça ne changerait rien. Je peux tout ressentir, même quand je dors. Si tu fais ça, je me retrouverais sans aucune défense.

- Tu vas être sans défense dans quelques instants.

- C'est pour ça que vous devez nous défendre, moi et Sora. Mais n'oubliez pas de protéger Kairi en priorité. Au fond, c'est elle qu'elle veut. Maléfique ne nous combattra pas directement ici. Elle pue les ténèbres et il n'y a qu'une fraction de sa force de déployée. Elle aurait besoin d'un plus grand espace pour se battre véritablement.

- C'est... C'est une excellente déduction. »

Un rictus amusé, mais toutefois teinté de fatigue et de mélancolie étira les lèvres de Vanitas. Il déglutit en s'apercevant qu'il ne lui restait que quelques secondes.

« Heureux de te l'entendre dire. »

Les porteurs vinrent se placer en rond autour d'eux. Vanitas entendit des exclamations vives.

Puis il ne sentit plus que cette horrible brûlure.

C'était horrible, vraiment. Il se sentait mourir à chaque instant, mais savait que ce supplice ne s'arrêterait pas maintenant. Il pouvait sentir chaque centimètre de sa peau s'enflammer, pouvait sentir chaque millimètre de son cœur s'embraser d'un brasier qu'il ne pouvait éteindre. Son esprit vola en cendres et sa conscience ne fut plus que poussière. Il hurla et cria, mais rien ne fit. Il ne pouvait que supporter alors qu'il sentait son cœur brûler de colère et de rage.

Il suffoquait.

Ce qui était le pire, c'était d'attendre. Attendre et savoir qu'il finirait par être libéré de cette torture, mais ne pas avoir la moindre idée de quand. Si il pouvait encore parler, il aurait hurlé à l'aide, mais il semblait que sa gorge ne voulait plus d'émettre de son. Il se tordait au sol en geignant, en serrant ses faibles mains contre ses vêtements.

Il ne voulait plus avoir à ressentir tout cela. C'était supposé être fini. Sora l'avait promis, mais Sora n'était plus conscient : il était déjà loin, et cela lui parut aussi douloureux qu'une trahison.

Il aurait pu pleurer, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il voulait disparaître à nouveau, pour que, rien qu'un instant, cette douleur s'arrête. Il savait que cela le condamnerait au même sort, mais il aurait pu au moins profiter de ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de répit. Il pouvait sentir les sans-cœurs autour d'eux, mais leur attention était portée uniquement sur ceux qui combattaient.

Il passa près de deux minutes ainsi. Deux minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, et combien de fois se posa-t-il la question de savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela... Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Il n'avait jamais reçu de réponse.

Kairi vint l'aider à se relever. Vanitas, à moitié conscient, eut besoin d'une vingtaine de secondes pour reprendre pleinement le contrôle de ses actes. Il jeta un regard noir à Maléfique qui l'observait avec un sourire satisfait. Il fit comprendre à Kairi qu'il pouvait marcher seul et celle-ci partit combattre à nouveau.

« J'espère que tu as compris à quoi t'attendre si jamais tu t'opposes à moi. »

Il serra les dents. Sa keyblade trancha un sans-cœur. Il voulait étrangler cette femme et lui faire regretter chaque parole, mais il était complètement impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas nier cela.

« En attendant... Je vais m'assurer que la leçon soit comprise. »

Elle claqua des doigts et à l'instant, rien n'arriva. Le sang de Vanitas se glaça soudainement lorsqu'il réalisa que Sora n'était plus dans son champ de vision et plus particulièrement, n'étais plus couché sur le sol. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec quelque chose qui paraissait tout droit sorti de ses cauchemars.

« Sora ? » dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Son visage était vide de toute expression. Il ressemblait à une marionnette, avec ses mouvements presque mécaniques.

Ce furent les halètements de Kairi et de Riku qui lui prouvèrent qu'il n'était pas le seul à voir les ombres s'enroulant autour des jambes de Sora, et que les yeux dorés qui étaient fixés sur lui n'étaient pas des hallucinations. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car une poigne forte vint saisir rapidement sa gorge, le plaquer contre un mur et le soulever sous les cris paniqués des autres. Le contact brutal entre son dos et le mur lui fit pousser un cri muet et il crut ne plus voir pendant un instant. Il se débattit, mais rien n'y fit. Il était complètement impuissant et il pouvait sentir la peur le saisir. L'obscurité dansa autour d'eux et les ombres parurent se moquer de lui, chacun de leur mouvement ressemblant à un ricanement sardonique. Il étouffait.

La dernière chose qu'il vit furent les yeux jaunes et vides d'émotions de Sora, brûlant d'une rage et d'une folie déferlante. Un sourire mauvais commençait à se tracer sur son visage. Il eut tout juste le temps de prononcer le nom de Sora dans un geignement pathétique avant que tout ne devienne noir et qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Son corps tomba lourdement au sol, comme celui d'une marionnette à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils.

_That never happens (Ça n'arrive jamais)  
I guess I'm dreaming again (Je suppose que je suis encore en train de rêver)_

**Paramore – Crush Crush Crush.**

**{-}**

**Playlist :** Monster (Three days grace), Ignorance & CrushCrushCrush (Paramore). Oui, j'ai mis la playlist ici pour ne pas spoiler, et je pense que je vais faire ça à partir de maintenant. J'ai une amie qui a compris ce qu'il allait se passer rien qu'en regardant la playlist, ce qui ruine un peu la surprise.

**NDLA :** *Cette phrase n'est pas de moi, mais je l'ai trouvé sur tumblr et c'était trop épique pour que je ne la cite pas.

*² : Je ne pense pas que la pierre angulaire de lumière puisse protéger un monde en entier, sinon toute la partie avec la rivière intemporelle n'aurait aucun sens si l'on considère qu'il y avait des sans-cœurs.

La première partie était particulièrement difficile à écrire : écrire avec le point de vue de Sora est beaucoup plus dur qu'avec le point de vue de Vanitas ._. . Mais très sincèrement, il me semble que ce 'plot-twist' était très prévisible, mais je ne regrette rien.

Normalement, les chapitres à suivre seront moins longs d'une partie pour des simples raisons scénaristiques. Ou peut-être que non, si j'en ai le temps.

Si vous voulez me tuer, faites la queue o/ Prochain chapitre le 19 octobre. Désolé, mais avec les épreuves anticipées du bac en fin d'année, je dois mettre 20 jours entre la publication de chaque chapitre. C'est assez chaud d'accumuler écriture, vie sociale (le peu que j'en ai) et études.


End file.
